In Fesseln Teil 1: Ketten
by Lena Jelander
Summary: Ein misslungenes Kartenspiel bringt Ezra Standish in ernste Bedrängnis und in die Begleitung eines myteriösen Fremden...
1. Chapter 1

_**Originaltitel:** In Fesseln – Teil 1: Ketten  
** Fandom:** The Magnificent Seven (Die Glorreichen Sieben)  
**Universe:** Old West (OW)**  
Charaktere:** Ezra sowie Vin, Nathan, Buck, Chris, Josiah, J.D., Mary Travis – außerdem eine Anzahl OC's!  
**Disclaimer: **Ich besitze keinerlei Rechte an den Charakteren und den Ereignissen in der Fernsehserie „The Magnificent Seven". Diese Rechte gehören MGM, CBS und Trilogy Entertainment. Ich beabsichtige in keiner Weise, diese Rechte zu beschneiden. Ich besitze zwar die Rechte an dieser Geschichte, habe aber keinerlei Absicht, durch sie materielle Vorteile zu erlangen._

The Magnificent Seven

In Fesseln

Teil 1: Ketten

von

**Lena**

**D**as metallene Klicken der Fußfesseln hallte in meinen Ohren. Ich ballte die Fäuste. Hätte ich es nicht getan, hätten sie unweigerlich das unrasierte, schweißglänzende Gesicht des Mannes treffen müssen, der in diesem Augenblick triumphierend einen kleinen silbernen Schlüssel vor meinen Augen hin und her schwenkte.

„Das wird dich lehren, Falschspieler, noch einmal in dieser Stadt deine miesen Tricks an unschuldigen Bürgern zu versuchen!"

Sein unangenehm zwiebelgeschwängerter Atem schlug mir ins Gesicht und ich wandte mich angewidert ab.

„Dein Aufenthalt im Gefängnis von Yuma wird dir Zeit verschaffen, deine Sünden zu bereuen, Mörder! Du wirst schon sehen!"

Zumindest hatte ich mich nicht der Sünde des Ungewaschenseins schuldig gemacht, so wie mein ungepflegtes Gegenüber! Angeekelt rümpfte ich die Nase, während ich mich ein um das andere Mal fragte, wie ich nur in diese unangenehme Situation hatte gelangen können! Nicht nur, dass man das Herz-Ass in meinem Ärmel entdeckt hatte – für sich genommen schon eine Peinlichkeit ohne Gleichen! Nein, auch der handliche Derringer, den ich für gewöhnlich in meinem rechten Ärmel trug, hatte seinen Teil zu meiner prekären Lage beigetragen - obwohl ich noch immer fest davon überzeugt war, dass die winzige Waffe nicht der Grund für den Tod des bärtigen Cowboys gewesen war, der mich am Spieltisch des ‚Longhorn'-Saloons wutschnaubend der Falschspielerei bezichtigt hatte. Dieser Mann hatte ein schärferes Auge besessen als seiner Gesundheit dienlich gewesen war, doch war es nicht meine Kugel gewesen, die ihn mitten in die Brust getroffen und getötet hatte. Denn ich hatte auf die hölzerne Wandvertäfelung hinter meinem aufgebrachten Gegenspieler gezielt, als ich dem erbosten Cowboy eine Warnung hatte zukommen lassen wollen. Aber der Mann war tot zusammengebrochen – und ich überwältigt und des kaltblütigen Mordes angeklagt worden. Natürlich fand sich in einer heruntergekommenen Stadt wie Ciderville kein Richter. Auf wundersame Weise gelang es dem Sheriff dennoch innerhalb weniger Tage einen ebensolchen herbeizuschaffen, um mir den angekündigten Prozess zu machen. Während ich auf mein Urteil wartete, kam mir das Gerücht zu Ohren, dass in dem kleinen Ort zur selben Zeit ein weiterer Mord verhandelt würde – was zwar die Anwesenheit des schon recht betagten Richters erklärte, nicht aber, warum die besorgten Stadtväter es mit einem Mal so eilig hatten, ihre Verurteilten in das Territorialgefängnis von Yuma zu verlegen.

Längst jedoch hatte ich es aufgegeben, den Grund dafür herausbekommen zu wollen. Weder der schnauzbärtige Sheriff, noch sein rothaariger Deputy schienen besonders gesprächig zu sein. Und auch die Körpergröße der beiden grobschlächtigen Kerle in der Nachbarzelle schien ihre Intelligenz bei Weitem zu überragen. Zu einer gepflegten Unterhaltung konnte keiner dieser beiden beitragen, und auch über das Geschehen in der Stadt schienen sie nur unzureichend informiert zu sein. Nach mehr als zwei Wochen in dieser intelektuellen Abgeschiedenheit war es beinahe eine Wohltat, den niedrigen Adobebau verlassen und die staubige Hauptstraße von Ciderville betreten zu dürfen. Wären da nicht meine Hand- und Fußfesseln gewesen, die klirrend aneinander schlugen.

Auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite blieben einige Männer stehen und beobachteten mit gerunzelter Miene das Geschehen vor dem Gefängnis. Ein sommersprossiger Junge hockte auf einem Fass und starrte mich an, während er hingebungsvoll in der Nase bohrte. Ich zwinkerte ihm zu. Das Kind formte mit der linken Hand einen Revolver, ohne die Finger der Rechten aus der Nase zu entfernen, und wies auf mich. Dabei grinste er.

„Freu dich, Falschspieler!" Der ungewaschene Zeitgenosse ließ erneut den Schlüssel zu meinen Ketten vor meinem Gesicht hin und her schwenken.

„Wenn Sie mir sagen würden, worüber ich mich so glücklich schätzen darf, Mister, wäre meine Freude ungleich größer", versetzte ich kühl und versuchte gleichzeitig meinen Ärger im Zaum zu halten.

„Du kriegst Gesellschaft, Falschspieler!" Der Wachmann lachte. „Du bist doch sicher froh, auf der Fahrt nach Yuma ein wenig Unterhaltung zu haben, oder? Ist doch sonst ziemlich einsam in dem Wagen, und so dunkel!"

Ich runzelte die Stirn. „Momente der Muße und der Ruhe können durchaus eine Wohltat sein."

Mein Gegenüber runzelte ärgerlich die Stirn. „Im Gefängnis werden sie dir deine geschwollenen Redensarten schon austreiben, Falschspieler!"

Ich deutete, so weit es mir die Ketten erlaubten, eine leichte Verbeugung an. „Ganz wie Sie meinen, Sir."

Der Ungewaschene versetzte mir einen Stoß gegen die Schulter.

„Connors!" Der zweite Wachmann sprang vom Kutschbock des Gefängniswagens herunter. „Lass den Gefangenen in Ruhe! Wir bringen ihn nach Yuma – unbeschadet!"

Connors presste die Lippen zusammen. „Als ob es jemanden interessiert, Walsh, wenn so einer wie der hier ein paar blaue Flecken mehr hat! Schließlich ist der ein verurteilter Mörder!"

„Lass den Mann in Ruhe, Connors!", wiederholte der zweite Wachmann, ein hoch gewachsener Blonder, warnend. „Da vorn kommt der Sheriff."

„Und der zweite Teil unserer wertvollen Fracht!", grinste Connors. So wie er das Wort ‚wertvoll' betonte, hätte er ebenso gut von einem Stück minderwertigem Vieh sprechen können. Er bedachte mich mit einem triumphierenden Blick. „Wir haben uns alle Mühe gegeben die passende Reisebegleitung für dich zu suchen, Falschspieler."

„Das haben Sie zweifellos."

„Immerhin habt ihr die gleichen Interessen!", versetzte Connors grinsend. „Bis wir Yuma erreichen, könnt ihr euch darüber unterhalten, wie es ist, das Leben eines Mannes auf dem Gewissen zu haben!" In Connors triumphierende Stimme mischte sich jene kalte Wut, die mir in den wenigen Tagen, seitdem man mich des Mordes für schuldig gesprochen hatte, bei meinen Mitmenschen nur zu sehr vertraut geworden war.

Walsh, trat vor. „Halt endlich den Mund, Connors!"

Stirnrunzelnd beobachtete ich wie der Sheriff und sein Deputy hinter dem Gefängnis hervortraten und sich dem Gefangenenwagen näherten. In ihrer Mitte führten sie einen jungen Mann, nein, vielmehr einen Jungen, der ihnen kaum bis an die Schultern reichte und an Gewicht einiges nachstand. Der Bursche hielt den Kopf gesenkt und ein breitkrempiger Stetson verdeckte sein Gesicht. Ein knielanger, abgetragener Ledermantel ließ erahnen, dass der schlaksige Junge darunter bestenfalls halbwüchsig sein konnte. Trotzdem hatte man ihm die Hände in Ketten gelegt.

Neben mir spuckte Connors verächtlich in den Staub. „Hat einen Mann umgelegt, so wie du, Falschspieler. Lebenslänglich. Pah, aufgehängt gehört ihr – alle beide!"

Ich atmete erleichtert aus, als der Wachmann einen Schritt in Richtung der drei Neuankömmlinge tat. Wenigstens konnte ich so wieder frei atmen, ohne den penetranten Körpergeruch Connors ertragen zu müssen. Mit ausdrucksloser Miene betrachtete ich den Jungen. Das sollte der Mörder sein, wegen dem man den Richter ursprünglich in dieses gottverlassene Nest gerufen hatte? Der Bursche war beinahe noch ein Kind und die Ketten an seinen Handgelenken wirkten seltsam überdimensioniert.

„Hier herüber!" Der Sheriff führte den Jungen voran, bis er neben mir zum Stehen kam. Mit einer ungeduldigen Handbewegung bedeutete der Gesetzeshüter Connors, schleunigst seiner Aufgabe nachzukommen.

Die unangenehme Mischung aus kalten Schweiß, zu viel Zwiebeln und ungewaschenen Füßen umwehte mich, als Connors ein weiteres Paar Fußfesseln aus dem Wagen zog und vor dem Jungen in die Knie ging.

Neben mir stieß der halbwüchsige Bursche angewidert den Atem aus. Ich nickte mitfühlend.

Der Jungen rührte sich nicht von der Stelle, als Connors ihm die Fußketten anlegte. Ebenso wenig hob er den Kopf, als der Wachmann nach meinen Fußfesseln griff und selbige mit Hilfe einer armlangen Kette mit denen des Jungen verband. Mit einem triumphierenden Blick in meine Richtung ließ Connors den kleinen silbernen Schlüssel in seiner Jackentasche verschwinden. „Schätze, wir sind so weit", ließ er den Sheriff und seinen Deputy wissen.

Walsh nickte. Los, einsteigen!", befahl er in meine Richtung, während Connors die Türen des Wagens öffnete. „Und versuchen Sie dabei keinen Unsinn, Standish!"

„Wie käme ich dazu?"

Mit einem kurzen Seitenblick auf den nun an mich geketteten Jungen, stieg ich leicht schwankend die Stufen des Gefangenenwagens hinauf. Sein Inneres bestand aus nichts weiter als einem staubigen Boden, zwei winzigen vergitterten Fenstern auf beiden Seiten und zwei hölzernen Bänken darunter. Das leichte Ziehen an der Kette um meine Fußgelenke verriet mir, dass es dem Jungen kaum weniger Probleme bereitete als mir, die schmalen Stufen des Wagens zu erklimmen. Für einen Augenblick verharrte ich in der Tür, und erst als der Zug an meinen Beinen nachließ, steuerte ich die linke Bank an und ließ mich darauf nieder. Der Junge folgte, den Blick noch immer gesenkt, und hockte sich neben mich. Dabei gab er sich sichtlich Mühe so viel Abstand wie nur irgend möglich zu mir halten. Ich spürte, wie sich die Glieder der Ketten erneut um meine Stiefel spannten. Ich konnte ihm seine Vorsicht kaum verdenken, denn er musste annehmen, dass auch ich ein Mörder war.

„Na, habt ihr es schön bequem?", rief Connors in das Wageninnere hinein. „Macht euch miteinander bekannt, genügend Zeit dazu habt ihr ja jetzt!" Er lachte heiser, bevor er krachend die Türen des Wagens zuschlug.

Schlagartig wurde es dunkel um mich herum. Allein durch die Gitter der winzigen Fenster drangen noch trübe Lichtstrahlen herein. Für einen Augenblick widerstand ich dem drängenden Impuls, aufzuspringen und gegen die zugesperrte Tür zu schlagen, damit sie wieder geöffnet wurde. Als das Rasseln einer weiteren Kette auf der anderen Seite der Tür zu hören war, zuckte der Junge zusammen. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde sah ich die hellen Umrisse seines Gesichts in der Dämmerung, doch dann hatte er den Blick auch schon wieder gesenkt und starrte schweigend auf seine Stiefelspitzen.

Ich runzelte die Stirn und bemühte mich, die düstere Enge um mich herum, die mir selbst die Kehle zuzuschnüren drohte, zu ignorieren.

Die Wortfetzen unserer Bewacher drangen durch die Wand des Wagens zu uns herein. Ich hörte Connor leise fluchen, während Walsh sich mit knappen Worten vom Sheriff verabschiedete.

Zweifelnd blickte ich an meiner Kleidung herunter und war dankbar, dass die Dunkelheit im Wageninneren die schlimmsten Spuren der vergangenen zwei Wochen unsichtbar werden ließ. Zwar hatte man mir täglich frisches Wasser zum Waschen gebracht, doch trug ich seit meiner Festnahme dieselben Kleidungsstücke. Wenn sich jemand nach meiner Verhaftung die Mühe gemacht hatte, mein Hotelzimmer aufzusuchen und zu räumen, so hatte derjenige für meine Habseligkeiten eine bessere Verwendung gehabt, als sie im Büro des Sheriffs abzugeben. Von den grauen Flecken am Kragen meines Hemdes hatte ich mich noch am Morgen selbst überzeugen können, und auch meine dunkelgrüne Brokatweste verströmte längst nicht mehr den ansprechenden Geruch von kaltem Zigarrenrauch und verschüttetem Whisky, den ich mit in das Gefängnis gebracht hatte, sondern eine unangenehme Mischung, die ich nicht weiter zu ergründen wagte. Wenigstens hatte man mir alle drei Tage die Gelegenheit einer Rasur offeriert, und auch wenn die Klinge des Messers bemerkenswert stumpf gewesen war, konnte ich doch sicher sein, dass wenigstens mein Gesicht ein einigermaßen respektables Äußeres vorzuweisen vermochte. Dem Herrn sei auch gedankt für kleine Dinge!

Mit einem Ruck fuhr der Wagen an – und schleuderte den Burschen in meine Richtung, um ihn im nächsten Moment wieder gegen die Wand prallen zu lassen. Ich selbst hatte Mühe, mein Gleichgewicht zu halten.

„Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir, Junge?", fragte ich und beugte mich zu ihm herüber.

Ein hastiges Nicken beantwortete meine wohl gemeinte Frage, während der Bursche zum äußersten Ende der hölzernen Bank rutschte. Die Kette zwischen unseren Stiefeln spannte sich merklich.

Ich runzelte die Stirn. Ganz offensichtlich schien der Junge sich vor mir zu fürchten. Was auch immer man ihm über mich erzählt hatte, musste reichlich übertrieben gewesen sein. Ich streckte ihm die Hand entgegen. „Standish. Ezra Standish. Es ist mir ein Vergnügen, dich kennen zu lernen."

Der Bursche starrte auf seine Stiefelspitzen, als hätte er nichts gehört. Meine ausgestreckte Hand ignorierte er, als wäre sie nicht vorhanden.

„Hör zu", versuchte ich es erneut, „was auch immer sie dir über mich erzählt haben, ist vermutlich gelogen. Du brauchst keine Angst vor mir zu haben. Hast du das verstanden?"

Unter der Hutkrempe nickte es kaum merklich. Doch sonst war keine Regung zu erkennen.

„Bis wir Yuma erreichen, werden wir eine geraume Weile unterwegs sein. Es gäbe also durchaus Gelegenheit für das eine oder andere Gespräch über, sagen wir, die Dinge des alltäglichen Lebens."

Als erneut keine Antwort auf meine Worte folgte, beschloss ich mein fruchtloses Bemühen um eine Unterhaltung vorerst aufzugeben. Wenn dieser Bursche nicht reden wollte, dann würde ich ihn nicht dazu zwingen!

Für eine Weile lauschte ich schweigend dem Rattern der Räder und der gelegentlichen Rufe Connors an das Leitpferd. Doch es dauerte nicht allzu lange, bis die düstere Enge um mich herum erneut an meinen Nerven zu zerren begann. Ich bin keinesfalls ein Freund dunkler, beengter Räume. Das Gitter war der fragwürdigen Weitläufigkeit meiner Gefängniszelle in Ciderville zu Gute gekommen. Der Gefangenentransport jedoch verfügte über keinerlei derartigen Vorzug. In einem letzten Versuch mein klaustrophobisches Unwohlsein unter Kontrolle zu bringen, lehnte ich meinen Kopf gegen das raue Holz der Wand und schloss die Augen, um die Wirklichkeit auszublenden. Und tatsächlich dauerte es nicht lange, bis meine Augenlider schwer wurden. Für einen Augenblick dachte ich an den Jungen, doch dann entschied ich, dass dieser für mich kaum eine Gefahr bedeuten konnte. Der Bursche war offensichtlich zu verängstigt, um auch nur ein Wort mit mir zu wechseln. Wie groß standen da die Chancen, dass er es wagen würde mich anzugreifen? Und ohne Zweifel hatte man ihn ebenso sorgfältig entwaffnet wie mich, womit die Gefahr, die von ihm ausging für mich bestenfalls noch marginal sein konnte. Beruhigt gab ich mich dem gleichmäßigen Schaukeln des Wagens hin und fühlte, wie mich nach wenigen Augenblicken tröstende Müdigkeit umhüllte.


	2. Chapter 2

„_Ich habe dich erzogen, habe dafür gesorgt, dass du das Geschäft erlernst, dass du gut in dem bist, was du tust! Und wie dankst du mir meine Mühen, Ezra? Indem du dich von einem hergelaufenen Herumtreiber bei einem simplen Kartentrick durchschauen lässt! Als hätte ich es dich nicht besser gelehrt! Aber nicht nur das! Als Mörder lässt du dich festnehmen! Schäm dich, Ezra, du bist eine Schande für deine Familie!"_

Die vorwurfsvolle, leicht schrille Stimme meiner aufgebrachten Mutter verklang schlagartig, als ich die Augen öffnete. Dankbar atmete ich tief durch. Es gab Träume, deren abruptes Ende nichts anderes als eine Erleichterung bedeuteten - und dies war zweifellos einer davon gewesen! Ich schüttelte mich, um auch die letzten Erinnerungen daran verfliegen zu lassen. Erst dann begriff ich, dass ich nicht ohne Grund aus dem Schlaf aufgeschreckt war. Die Geräusche um mich herum hatten sich verändert. Auch die Bewegung des Wagens war eine andere geworden, schneller und weniger vorhersehbar. Unbewusst griffen meine gefesselten Hände nach dem Rand der hölzernen Bank, um zu verhindern, dass ich von meinem Sitz geschleudert wurde. Als ich den Blick hob, bemerkte ich, dass der Junge aufgestanden war, und sich an das Gitter des gegenüberliegenden Fensters klammerte, während er stumm hinausstarrte.

„Was gibt es zu sehen?" Ich setzte mich schwankend auf.

Der Junge reagierte nicht. Entweder ignorierte er mich, oder er hörte meine Worte über den Lärm des Wagens hinweg einfach nicht.

Ich beschloss, selbst nach dem Rechten zu sehen und erhob mich unsicher. Meine Finger schlossen sich soeben um das eiserne Gitter des zweiten Fensters, als ich den ersten Schuss vernahm. Durch die Wand des Wagen hindurch glaubte ich Connors herzhaftes Fluchen zu hören.

Der Wagen raste polternd über den unebenen Grund. Anscheinend hatte er den unbefestigten Weg verlassen und fuhr nun querfeldein. Das Rumpeln nahm zu, und ich fühlte die Stöße des unebenen Untergrundes bis in meine Wirbelsäule hinauf. Auch wenn mein Blickwinkel aus dem winzigen Fenster hinaus denkbar unglücklich war, bemerkte ich doch die Staubwolke hinter dem Wagen.

„Es sieht aus, als bekämen wir Gesellschaft", bemerkte ich - ohne dem Jungen am anderen Fenster auch nur den Anschein einer Regung zu entlocken.

Für einen kurzen Moment durchschoss mich ein warmer Hoffnungsstrahl. Hatte sich meine Inhaftierung vielleicht bis nach Four Corners herumgesprochen? Kamen meine Freunde - obwohl der Sheriff von Ciderville ein entsprechendes Telegramm verweigert hatte - um mir aus dieser unsäglichen Misere herauszuhelfen? Doch schon im nächsten Augenblick begriff ich, dass ich mich an eine leere Hoffnung zu klammern drohte. Ohne Zweifel war Chris Larabee und meinen übrigen Kampfgefährten einiges zuzutrauen, doch hätten sie niemals einen Gefangenenwagen auf diese unbedachte Art und Weise angegriffen. Sie alle wussten, was es bedeutete vogelfrei zu sein und einen Preis auf den eigenen Kopf ausgesetzt zu haben – alle bis auf J.D. Dunne. Niemals jedoch hätten sich erfahrene Kämpfer wie Buck Wilmington oder Vin Tanner auf eine derart sinnlose Befreiungsaktion eingelassen. Ich zweifelte nicht daran, dass meine sechs Freunde, sobald sie von meinem augenblicklichen Problem erfuhren, tun würden, was sie konnten, um meine zugegebenermaßen recht unglückliche Situation zu bereinigen, doch durfte ich nicht annehmen, dass sie dies durch einen einfallslosen und zudem ausgesprochen dummen Angriff auf den Gefangenenwagen in die Tat umsetzen würden.

Die schwindende Hoffnung schmerzte, doch ich zwang mich dazu, mich mit neuer Zuversicht der Realität zuzuwenden.

„Erwartest du jemanden?", rief ich dem Jungen zu, während ich mich mit aller Kraft an das Gitter klammerte, um nicht zu Boden geschleudert zu werden. Aus den Augenwinkeln glaubte ich ein Kopfschütteln wahrzunehmen. Vielleicht war es aber auch nur das Schaukeln des Wagens, das diese Bewegung verursacht hatte.

Ein weiterer Schuss zeriss das Klappern des Wagens und das dumpfe Rumpeln der Räder. Instinktiv griff ich an meinen Gürtel – und ins Leere. Meine Waffen waren in Ciderville zurückgeblieben.

Ein dritter Schuss knallte, dann ein Vierter. In unmittelbarer Nähe krachte es ein fünftes Mal, diesmal zweifelsohne ein Gewehrschuss. Erneut hörte ich Connors raues Fluchen. Wer auch immer uns folgte, schien es ernst zu meinen, so ernst, dass die beiden Wachmänner sich gezwungen sahen das Feuer zu erwidern. Ich war nicht sicher, ob mir diese neue Entwicklung gefiel.

Ein Ruck warf mich zur Seite. Meine Schulter prallte schmerzhaft gegen die hölzerne Wand. Schwankend richtete ich mich wieder auf und unterdrückte einen herzhaften Fluch. Durch das vergitterte Fenster sah ich, dass sich die Staubwolke näherte. Die unbekannten Reiter holten uns langsam ein und verstärkten dabei ihr Feuer. Das helle Krachen ihrer Revolver mischte sich mit dem tiefen Donnern des Gewehrs, welches einer der beiden Wachmänner führte.

Der schrille Schmerzschrei eines Mannes mischte sich mit dem dumpfen Aufprall eines Körpers auf dem Dach des Wagens. Der Junge hob den Kopf und starrte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an die Decke.

„Einer unserer uniformierten Freunde kann sich heute nicht sonderlich glücklich schätzen", bemerkte ich zähneknirschend.

Der Junge wandte sich wortlos ab. Doch ich konnte sehen, dass sich seine Finger so fest an das Gitter des Fensters klammerten, dass die Knöchel weiß hervortraten.

Das Gewehrfeuer war verschwunden, allein das Krachen der Revolverschüsse drang noch zu uns herein, während die Staubwolke bereits so nahe war, dass ich einige dunkle Schatten darin ausmachen konnte – allerdings kam mir keiner dieser Umrisse auch nur im entferntesten vertraut vor, wie ich erneut mit unbeherrschter Enttäuschung zu Kenntnis nahm.

Ein weiterer Aufprall traf das Dach. Eines der Mulis wieherte schrill und der Wagen geriet ins Schlingern. Ein dumpfer Schlag warf das Gefährt zu Seite, und mich gegen den Jungen. Gemeinsam taumelten wir zu Boden. Der Wagen wurde hin und her geworfen, drohte für einen Moment umzustürzen, und fing sich im letzten Augenblick doch wieder. Während ich mich von dem Jungen herunterrollte, schien unsere unruhige Fahrt an Tempo zuzunehmen. Diesmal gelang es mir nicht, den Fluch, der auf meinen Lippen lag, zu unterdrücken.

„Zur Hölle!" Ich griff den Arm des Jungen und schüttelte ihn. „Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

Noch während er am Boden lag, schlug er meinen Arm zurück. Seine Hand glitt an seine Stirn, während er sich schwankend aufrichtete.

„Ich erlaube mir, diese freundliche Geste als Zustimmung aufzufassen." Langsam hatte ich wahrhaftig genug von seinem abweisenden Benehmen!

Ich überließ den Jungen sich selbst und arbeitete mich gegen das Schwanken und Rumpeln des Wagens erneut bis zum vergitterten Fenster vor. Irritiert stellte ich fest, dass uns die Staubwolke längst nicht mehr so dicht folgte wie zuvor.

„Verflucht, hier stimmt doch etwas nicht!" Ich konnte mir nicht erklären, warum sich unsere Verfolger mit einem Mal zurückzogen, nun, da sie doch anscheinend unsere beiden Bewacher ausgeschaltet hatten. Wenigstens war von den Wachleuten kein Laut mehr zu hören, der das Klappern des Wagens und das Donnern der Hufe übertönt hätte, während der Wagen weiter voran raste... Mit einem Male begriff ich, was die Reiter zum Rückzug veranlasst haben musste! Der Wagen war führerlos, die Mulis in Panik, vielleicht sogar verletzt... und über kurz oder lang musste es ein Unglück geben! Es gab kein Grund mehr für unsere Verfolger, sich unnötig zu beeilen!

Mit aller Macht warf ich mich gegen die verschlossene Tür. Meine Schulter schmerzte von dem Aufprall, dennoch versuchte ich es ein zweites Mal, dann ein Drittes. Aber mein Bemühen blieb erfolglos. Die Tür blieb fest verschlossen – und ich eingeschlossen in einem Wagen, der unaufhaltsam und ohne jede Führung über Stock und Stein donnerte! Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde wünschte ich mir, der vergangene Alb wäre die Wahrheit gewesen, und all das hier nur ein böser Traum...

Doch mein Verstand arbeitete noch immer klar und sagte mir deutlich, was unweigerlich geschehen musste, sobald die Mulis – und mit ihnen der Wagen – über ein Hindernis stürzen würden. Mein Blick raste durch das Innere des Wagens, suchte nach einem Schutz vor dem erwarteten Aufprall. Die Bänke...! Ich sprang auf und packte den Jungen am Arm. Ein wütender Ausruf und ein unerwartet kräftiger Tritt in meinen Unterleib waren seine Antwort. Während ich stöhnend versuchte, wieder zu Atem zu kommen und des dumpfen Schmerzes in meinen Eingeweiden Herr zu werden, zog sich der Bursche in die äußerste Ecke des Wagens zurück. Die Krempe seines Hutes verdeckte sein Gesicht, doch ich wusste, dass er mich nicht aus den Augen ließ. Die linke Hand gegen meinen schmerzenden Unterleib gepresst und die rechte haltsuchend ausgestreckt, starrte ich ihn an.

„Wenn dir dein Leben lieb ist, Sohn, suchst du dir auf der Stelle einen sicheren Platz!", knurrte ich über das Rumpeln des Wagens hinweg. „Und so wie ich die Situation einschätze, ist der einzig geeignete Ort dazu da unten!" Ich wies auf den schmutzigen Fußboden unter den beiden Sitzbänken. Als der Bursche sich nicht rührte, zuckte ich unwirsch mit den Achseln. „Es ist allein deine Entscheidung, ob du leben oder sterben willst, Junge!"

Ich gab es auf, noch länger an seinen anscheinend recht beschränkten Verstand zu appellieren und warf mich nach vorn. Mit einer einzigen Bewegung kam ich unter der hölzernen Bank zu liegen. Ein dumpfer, unangenehmer Geruch umhüllte mich, und ich bemühte mich nicht länger durch die Nase zu Atmen. Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm ich eine Bewegung wahr, und als ich mich umwandte, sah ich, dass der Junge meinem Beispiel gefolgt war und sich unter der zweiten Bank zusammengerollt hatte.

Der Wagen wurde hin und her geworfen, und jede Unebenheit des Bodens spürte ich schmerzhaft in meinen Knochen. Mein Kopf begann zu pochen, und ich fühlte, wie sich meine Nackenmuskeln verhärteten, mit denen ich die Schläge abzufangen versuchte. Vergebens! Verzweifelt rollte ich mich zusammen, barg das Gesicht in meinen Händen und versuchte meinen Kopf mit meinem Leib zu schützen. Wäre ich ein gottesfürchtiger Mann wie Josiah Sanchez gewesen, hätte ich vermutlich gebetet. Da ich es aber nicht war, hoffte ich wortlos darauf, dass der Wagen auf wundersame Weise zum Stehen kommen und ich unversehrt bleiben würde.

Als jedoch die Mulis mit einem Mal schrill aufwieherten, der Wagen wild schwankte, und das Rütteln unerwartet und urplötzlich sein Ende fand, wusste ich, dass ich umsonst gehofft hatte. Ein ohrenbetäubendes Krachen erfüllte meinen Kopf. Ich wurde gegen die Wand geworfen. Der Aufprall presste mir die Luft aus den Lungen. Ein sengender Schmerz durchfuhr meine linke Schulter. Das dumpfe Donnern, dass meine Ohren erfüllte, war das Letzte, was ich wahrnahm, bevor sich eine tiefe Dunkelheit über meine Sinne senkte.


	3. Chapter 3

Das Erste, was ich spürte, war der sengende Schmerz in meiner Schulter, der Sekunden später von einem äußerst schmerzhaften Pochen in meinem Kopf überdeckt wurde. Mein Körper fühlte sich taub an, allein der Schmerz schien darin zu pulsieren. In meinem Mund breitete sich der metallene Geschmack von Blut aus. Vorsichtig sog ich Luft in meine Lungen und war beinahe erstaunt, als wenigstens diese Bewegung kaum Schmerzen verursachte.

Jemand rüttelte an meinem Arm, und der Schmerz kehrte ohne Vorwarnung in meine Schulter zurück.

„Kommen sie schon! Wachen sie auf, Mister!"

Die Stimme war mir gänzlich unbekannt, ebenso wie die Hand, die einen Augenblick später meine Wange berührte.

„Nun kommen sie schon! Wir haben keine Zeit, um noch länger hier zu bleiben!"

Ich öffnete vorsichtig ein Auge. Über mir kniete der Junge. Langsam öffnete ich mein zweites Auge. Er trug noch immer den breitkrempigen Hut, der sein Gesicht verdeckte. An seinem Hals klebte Blut und rann als schmales Rinnsal über seinen Mantelkragen. Ich blinzelte.

„Was ist geschehen?"

„Der Wagen ist umgestürzt!"

Durch den Nebelschleier meiner Benommenheit hindurch nahm ich zu Kenntnis, dass der Bursche noch nicht einmal seinen Stimmbruch durchgestanden hatte. Er war noch jünger als ich zunächst angenommen hatte, kaum mehr als ein Kind...

„Der Aufprall hat das Dach zerschmettert! Dort können wir hinausklettern! Nun kommen sie schon, Mister!" Erneut rüttelte der Junge an meinem Arm.

Der sengende Schmerz gab mir genug Kraft, um mit wutentbrannt sein Handgelenk zu packen. „Wenn du es noch einmal wagst, mich anzufassen", stieß ich durch meine zusammengepressten Zähne hervor, „wirst du in deinem Leben nirgendwo mehr hinausklettern!"

Himmel, ich klang ja schon beinahe wie Chris Larabee!

Der Junge versuchte seine Hand zurückzuziehen, deren Gelenk ich noch immer fest umklammert hielt.

„Lassen sie mich los, Mister! Und nun kommen sie endlich, wir müssen uns beeilen!"

Seltsamerweise schien ihn meine Drohung nur wenig zu beeindrucken. Ich ließ sein Handgelenk fahren.

„Und warum sollten wir uns... beeilen?" Vorsichtig richtete ich mich in eine sitzende Haltung auf, bemüht darum, meine verletzte Schulter nicht zu belasten. Trotzdem war der Schmerz stark genug, um mir die Sicht vor den Augen verschwimmen zu lassen. Ich musste einige Male blinzeln, bevor mein Blick erneut klar würde.

„Weil wir sterben werden, wenn wir es nicht tun!"

Ich blinzelte wieder, diesmal vor Erstaunen. „Und warum sollte uns dieses tragische Schicksal ereilen?"

„Weil die Männer, denen wir diesen Unfall verdanken, uns töten wollen", antwortete der Junge ungeduldig, während er sich mit dem schmutzigen Handrücken das Blut vom Hals wischte. „Sobald sie bemerken, dass wir noch am Leben sind, werden sie uns suchen und umbringen!"

„Ist das so?" Ich fühlte mich versucht zweifelnd den Kopf zu schütteln, doch ein unangenehmes Schwindelgefühl belehrte mich eines Besseren.

„Ich würde sie hier liegen lassen, Mister, damit sie begreifen, dass ich Recht habe!", zischte der Junge zurück. „Aber leider sind wir noch immer aneinandergekettet, und ich kann ohne sie nicht von hier fort. Und ich habe, verdammt noch mal, keine Lust ihretwegen mein Leben zu verlieren! Also beeilen sie sich endlich!" Er hob erneut die Hand, ließ sie dann aber wieder sinken. „Ich komme ohne sie genauso wenig von der Stelle, wie sie ohne mich!"

Offenbar erinnerte er sich noch zu gut an meine Drohung.

„Wo sind die Wachmänner?", fragte ich, während ich mich stöhnend aufrichtete, und vergeblich meinen schmerzenden Körper zu ignorieren versuchte.

„Weiß ich nicht! Vielleicht tot?"

Während ich mich mit der Hand an der Wand – nein, nun dem Boden - des Wagen abstützte, lauschte ich. Das leise Wimmern einen verletzten Tieres war zu hören. Mehr nicht. Dann sah ich, dass der Junge die Wahrheit gesagt hatte. Ein Teil des hölzernen Wagendaches hatte dem Aufprall nicht standhalten können und war zerbrochen. Ein tiefer Riss durchzog das Holz und ließ helles Tageslicht in das Wageninnere hineinscheinen. Die Öffnung war gerade breit genug, als das sich mit ein wenig Geschick ein schlanker Mann – oder ein Kind - hindurch schieben konnte.

Der Junge kniete bereits neben der Öffnung. „Kommen sie? Wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit!"

Ich nickte mit dem Kopf. Wenn der Bursche tatsächlich die Wahrheit sagte, war es klug seinem Rat zu folgen. Wenn er Unrecht haben sollte, so beschied ich mir, wäre noch gar nichts verloren, wenn ich wenigstens den Weg zurück ans Tageslicht suchte. „Raus mit dir, Sohn!"

Das ließ sich der Junge nicht zwei Mal sagen. Mit einer gewandten Bewegung schob er seinen Oberkörper durch die Öffnung, und zog sich weiter nach draußen. Hinter sich ließ er eine Spur winziger, dunkler Blutstropfen. Die Kette spannte sich nachdrücklich um meine Beine, und erinnerte mich daran, ihm zu folgen. Hastig schob ich meine Füße durch die Öffnung, die augenblicklich auf der anderen Seite gepackt wurden. Während der Bursche auf der einen Seite zog, schob ich mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen meinen Oberkörper durch den Riss im Holz, darum bemüht meine verletzte Schulter bestmöglichst zu entlasten. Stöhnend kam ich schließlich auf der Außenseite des Wagens zu liegen.

Der Junge versetzte mir einen Stoß gegen den Oberschenkel. „Kommen sie, sonst sind ihre Verletzungen das Letzte, worüber sie sich in diesem Leben noch Gedanken machen müssen, Mister!"

Knurrend richtete ich mich auf und blickte mich schwankend um. Wir befanden uns am Boden eines Talkessels, der auf allen Seiten meterhohen Wänden überragt wurde. Allerdings stiegen diese nur langsam an, ein Umstand, der den Absturz unseres Wagens gemildert hatte. Dennoch hatten wir nur mit großem Glück überlebt, so viel stand für mich fest. Der Wagen hatte zwei der Mulis unter sich begraben, ein Drittes lag nur wenige Schritte entfernt reglos zwischen den Steinen. Das vierte Tier lebte noch. Ich konnte die zitternde Bewegung seiner Flanken sehen. Doch der seltsam verdrehte Hals verriet mir, dass dies nicht mehr lange so sein würde. Hätte ich ein Waffe zur Hand gehabt, hätte ich das Tier von seinen Leiden erlöst.

„Da vorne!" Zwischen den Felsen lag ein Mensch.

Der Junge schüttelte ungeduldig den Kopf. „Der Mann ist tot. Niemand kann einen solchen Aufprall überleben. Uns hat der Wagen geschützt, das ist alles!"

„Aber wir brauchen die Schlüssel!", beharrte ich. „Aneinander gekettet haben wir äußerst ungünstige Chancen, um von hier wegzukommen."

Der Junge machte einen Schritt in die entgegengesetzte Richtung und brachte damit Spannung auf die Glieder unserer Fußfesseln. „Wir müssen uns Deckung suchen! Von da oben sind wir meilenweit zu sehen!"

Ich packte seinen Arm und riss ihn mit. „Mit deiner Erlaubnis suchen wir zuerst nach den Schlüsseln, und _dann _nach Deckung!", knurrte ich gereizt.

Selbst meine verletzte Schulter hinderte mich nicht daran, den halbwüchsigen Burschen mit mir zu ziehen. Er zischte protestierend, gab aber schon nach wenigen Schritten seinen Widerstand auf, und folgte mir freiwillig. Wir kamen nur langsam voran, denn immer wieder verfingen sich unsere Ketten zwischen den Felsen, und wir raubten einander das Gleichgewicht. Mehr als einmal strauchelte ich und wäre beinahe gestürzt. Als wir endlich den Körper des Wachmannes erreichten, stand mir der Schweiß in kalten Perlen auf der Stirn.

Es war nicht nötig, den Mann umzudrehen. Die verdrehte Haltung seines Körpers verriet, dass er tot war. Sein Schädel war zerschmettert und zudem blutüberströmt. Ich vermutete, dass ich hier Walsh' Leiche vor mir liegen sah. Stöhnend vor Schmerzen ging ich in die Knie und durchsuchte die Jackentaschen und den Gürtel des Leichnams. Die Schlüssel fand ich nicht.

Der Junge zog ungeduldig an der Kette. „Dann hat sie der andere Kerl behalten, der, der uns zusammengekettet hat!"

Ich richtete mich auf und blickte mich suchend um. Doch von Connor konnte ich keine Spur entdecken.

„Kommen sie endlich!", drängte der Junge.

„Dann holen wir uns wenigstens sein Gewehr!", beharrte ich. „Wenn du möchtest, dass ich mit dir gehe, will ich wenigstens das haben!"

Wenige Schritte weiter fand ich die Waffe. Der Sturz hatte sie unbrauchbar gemacht. Der Kolben war zerschmettert und der Lauf verbogen. Fluchend ließ ich das Gewehr fallen. „Verdammt!"

In diesem Augenblick drang das dumpfe Donnern von Pferdehufen, die sich schnell näherten, an mein Ohr. Sieben Tiere, vielleicht sogar acht! Der Körper des Jungen versteifte sich, während er nach oben zum Rand des Talkessels starrte. Ein ungutes Gefühl breitete sich in meinem Bauch aus und mit einem Mal erschien mir sein Vorschlag Deckung zu suchen, doch sehr plausibel.

„Lauf!" Ich packte seinen Arm und zog ihn mit mir davon, auf eine Baumgruppe zu, die nur wenige Meter von uns entfernt in den Himmel ragte.

Der Junge folgte mir. Doch immer wieder verlangsamten die Fußfesseln unseren Lauf, ließen uns stolpern, während das Donnern der Hufe immer lauter wurde. Ein scharfer Ruck riss mich von den Füßen, als sich die Ketten um einen spitzen Felsen wickelten. Stolpernd stürzte ich gegen den Jungen, riss ihn zu Boden und begrub ihn unter mir. Fluchend kam ich wieder auf die Füße. Mein Blick glitt hinauf zum Rand des Talkessels, von wo das Donnern der Pferdehufe immer mehr anschwoll. Jeden Moment mussten die Reiter dort oben eintreffen! Ohne mich zu ihm umzuwenden, packte ich den Mantelkragen des Jungen, riss ihn vom Boden hoch und schleifte ihn weiter. Keuchend kam er auf die Füße, und lief humpelnd neben mir, bis wir endlich die Baumgruppe erreicht hatten. Einige stolpernde Schritte brachten uns in die Deckung eines ausladenden Palo-Verde-Baumes. Mit letzter Kraft warfen wir uns in den Schutz seines Schatten spendenden Blätterwerkes und blieben keuchend am Boden liegen. Sekunden lang schnappten wir beide nur hilflos nach Atem. Erst als sich meine Lunge wieder mit Sauerstoff gefüllt hatten, und mich der Schmerz in meiner Schulter erneut mehr behelligte als die Kurzatmigkeit, robbte ich vorsichtig so weit vor, dass ich – noch immer im Schutz des Blattwerkes - den oberen Rand des Talkessels übersehen konnte. Das Donnern der Hufe war verebbt und eine halbes Dutzend dunkler Schatten schob sich an den Rand des Abgrundes.

„Das sind sie!", flüsterte ich.

Ich spürte, wie sich der Junge keuchend an meine Seite schob.

„Es sind nur sechs. Zwei fehlen!"

„Ach ja? Hast du dir die Zeit genommen, sie vorher zu zählen?"

„Ja! _Ich_ habe schließlich nicht geschlafen, als der Angriff begann, Mister!"

Ärgerlich fuhr ich herum. Wenn dieser halbwüchsige Bursche glaubte, sich... Ich blinzelte. Die Überraschung raubte mir den Atem. Ich blinzelte noch einmal und fragte mich benommen, ob ich mir während des Absturzes noch schlimmere Verletzungen zugezogen hatte als meine nur schmerzende Schulter.

„Du bist...", ich verschluckte mich und hustete, „...ein Mädchen!"

Hastig fasste sie nach dem Hut, der ihr bei unserem Sturz vom Kopf und auf den Rücken gerutscht war. „Vergessen sie es einfach wieder, Mister!", murmelte sie dabei.

„Vergessen?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf, noch immer nicht bereit zu glauben, was ich gerade gesehen hatte. „Das wird wohl kaum eine Option sein, _Miss_!"

„Hören sie, Mister, dort oben warten acht Männer nur darauf, dass sie uns zu Gesicht bekommen, damit sie jedem von uns eine Kugel verpassen können. Ich werde jetzt nicht mit ihnen streiten!" Sie zog ihren Hut tief in ihr Gesicht. Doch auch wenn ich ihre Miene nun nicht mehr erkennen konnte, bemerkte ich doch, dass sie ihre Hände zu Fäusten geballt hatte.

„Ich kenne keinen der Herrschaften. Dann darf ich also annehmen, dass diese Ansammlung von Sympathieträgern sich da oben versammelt hat, um ihnen ihre Aufwartung zu machen, Miss?"

Das Mädchen nickte stumm.

„Und was habe ich mit dieser ganzen Sache zu tun? Warum sollte ich mich noch länger hier mit ihnen im Gebüsch verstecken?"

„Gehen sie und lassen sie sich erschießen, wenn es das ist, was sie wollen, Mister!", entgegnete sie unwirsch.

„Ich habe mit ihren Angelegenheiten – oder mit denen der Herrschaften da oben – nichts zu schaffen!" beharrte ich.

„Manchmal reicht es schon, zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort zu sein!"

Ich schüttelte ungeduldig den Kopf. „Es ist mir ein Rätsel, warum sie meinen, Miss, dass ich hier noch länger mit ihnen Räuber und Gendarm spiele!"

Unter der Krempe des Hutes konnte ich erkennen, wie sie wütend die Lippen zusammen presste. „Hören sie, Mister! Es mag ihnen ja entgangen sein, dass wir noch immer aneinander gekettet sind! Und wenn sie sich von denen da oben sehen lassen wollen, müssen sie mich mitnehmen!"

„Sie haben meinen Plan sehr genau beschrieben, Miss."

„Ich sage ihnen sogar, wie er ausgehen wird! Man wird uns beide erschießen! Oder glauben sie, dass diese Männer nur da oben warten, um ihnen die Hand zu schütteln, nachdem sie das Glück hatten, einen von ihnen verursachten Unfall zu überleben?"

Ich runzelte dir Stirn. „Was möchten sie mir damit sagen, Miss?"

Das Mädchen grub ihre Finger tief in den weichen Erdboden. „Sie werden keinen einzigen Zeugen am Leben lassen, ob es ihnen nun gefällt, oder nicht. Auch sie nicht, Mister!"

Auch wenn ihre Wortwahl etwas zu wünschen übrig ließ, erschienen mir die Argumente der jungen Dame durchaus plausibel. Und mit einem Mal ließ das bislang verspürte Bedürfnis, den Schutz der Baumgruppe zu verlassen, schlagartig nach.

„Was schlagen sie also vor?"

„Diese da", sie schüttelte den Lehm von den Fingern und wies zum oberen Rand des Talkessels, „werden bald herabkommen, um sich davon zu überzeugen, dass es tatsächlich keine Überlebenden mehr gibt. Ich bezweifle, dass ihnen der bloße Anblick des zerstörten Wagens genügen wird."

Ich nickte zustimmend. „Aber sie werden eine Weile brauchen, um einen geeigneten Weg hier herunter zu finden, wenn sie ihre Pferde mitnehmen wollen."

„Selbst wenn sie sich dazu entscheiden, den Abhang hinunter zu klettern, bleibt uns noch ein wenig Zeit, bevor sie hier unten eintreffen. Dennoch sollten wir hier schleunigst verschwinden!"

Ich runzelte die Stirn. „Solange wir uns im Schatten der Bäume halten, sind wir von oben nicht zu sehen."

Das Mädchen nickte. „Kommen sie!"

Sie wich zurück, als ich nach ihrem Arm greifen und ihr aufhelfen wollte.

„Kommen sie!", wiederholte sie, und kroch geduckt tiefer in den Schutz der Bäume.

Die Kette, die unsere Fußgelenke miteinander verband, ließ mir kaum eine andere Wahl, als ihr zu folgen.


	4. Chapter 4

In aller Eile und doch sehr unsicher auf den Beinen durchquerten das Mädchen und ich in geduckter Haltung das kleine Wäldchen. Palo-Verde-Bäume wachsen kaum in die Höhe. Doch um diese Jahreszeit bot uns ihr Blätterkleid ausreichend Deckung, um vom oberen Rand des Talkessels aus nicht gesehen zu werden. Meine energische Begleiterin bestand dennoch darauf, dass wir uns in gebeugter Haltung bewegten und stellenweise gar auf dem Bauch krochen, um die Zweige der Bäume nicht in verräterische Bewegung zu versetzen.

Bald erreichten wir ein kleines Rinnsaal, das in der Breite kaum fünf Fuß maß. Das Gluckern des Baches erinnerte mich daran, dass ich seit dem Morgen nichts mehr getrunken hatte. Der Stand der Sonne verriet mir jedoch, dass es inzwischen bereits Nachmittag geworden war.

„Warten sie!" Ich blieb stehen und brachte das Mädchen dadurch zum Straucheln. Ich stützte sie mit meinem unverletzten Arm, damit sie nicht fiel.

Ihre Dankbarkeit für meine Unterstützung bestand aus einem wütenden Blick, den sie mir unter ihrer Hutkrempe hindurch zuwarf. „Was?"

„Wenn sie es gestatten, Miss, möchte ich gern einen Schluck Wasser trinken."

Sie zuckte ungeduldig mit den Achseln. „Beeilen sie sich, Mister!"

Ich knickte neben dem Rinnsaal nieder und schöpfte mit beiden Händen daraus. Der Schmerz in meiner Schulter kehrte unbarmherzig zurück, während ich trank, und ein spitzer Stein sich in mein linkes Knie bohrte.

„Haben sie etwas bei sich, ein Gefäß vielleicht, das sie mit Wasser füllen könnten?"

Ich nickte wortlos, und zog das silberne Fläschchen heraus, aus dem ich für gewöhnlich Whiskey trank. Allerdings war es schon mehr als zwei Wochen her, dass der letzte Tropfen Alkohol daraus getrunken worden war.

„Füllen sie die! Wir wissen nicht, wann wir wieder auf Wasser stoßen werden."

Mit einem leisen Seufzer, der ebenso gut ein schmerzgepeinigtes Stöhnen hätte sein können, kniete das Mädchen neben mir nieder. Sie schob ihren Hut in den Nacken und benetzte ihr Gesicht mit dem kühlen Nass. Dann folgte sie meinem Beispiel und trank in großen Schlucken. Kaum jedoch hatte sie ihren Durst gestillt, sandte sie mir einen warnenden Blick.

„Da sie mich anstarren anstatt zu trinken, nehme ich an, dass sie nicht mehr durstig sind? Dann kommen sie, wir müssen weiter!"

Ein wenig unsicher erhob sie sich und strich sich eine vorwitzige Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, bevor sie ihren Hut erneut ins Gesicht zog.

Ich verschloss meine Flasche und schob sie in meine Jackentasche. Stöhnend kam auch ich auf die Beine. „Gibt es einen Weg, den sie bevorzugen würden, Miss?", fragte ich mit gespielter Höflichkeit, während ich mit dem Handrücken über meine Lippen fuhr.

„Durch den Bach!"

Ich runzelte missbilligend die Stirn. „Dann bekämen wir nasse Füße."

„Und unsere Verfolger bekommen Schwierigkeiten auf unserer Fährte zu bleiben!", versetzte sie. „Ist ihnen das nicht ein Paar nasse Füße wert, Mister?"

Zu jedem Problem gibt es verschiedene Standpunkte. Ihrer erschien mir durchaus einleuchtend. Anscheinend fasste sie mein Schweigen als Zustimmung auf, denn schon im nächsten Augenblick watete sie in das klare Wasser.

Ich folgte ihr zögernd, und spürte schon nach wenigen Schritten, wie das eisige Nass in meine Stiefel drang und meine Socken durchnässte. Widerwillig kniff ich die Lippen zusammen. „Wie lange beabsichtigen sie diesen feuchten Pfad zu beschreiten, Miss?"

Sie wandte sich zu mir um. Da jedoch die breite Hutkrempe erneut ihr Gesicht bedeckte, vermochte ich ihren Blick nicht zu deuten. Allerdings glaubte ich aus ihrer Stimme einen Hauch von Amüsement herauszuhören. „Sehen sie die Felsen, da drüben?"

Ich nickte.

„Gut. Dort werden wir genug Deckung finden, um nach oben zu klettern. Bis dahin werden wir dem Bach folgen so lange es möglich ist!"

Was tat ich eigentlich hier? Ich irrte hinter einem vor Schmutz starrenden Mädchen her und holte mir nasse Füße, während sie mich herumkommandierte, als wäre ich ein Hund!

„Wer sagt, dass das der beste Weg ist?", knurrte ich ärgerlich.

„Wissen sie einen Besseren?"

„Jeder Weg, auf dem meine Füße trocken bleiben, ist besser!"

„Ja, wenn man großzügig davon absieht, dass sie auf diesen Wegen vermutlich ihr Leben verlieren würden! Hören sie, Mister, sie mögen sich ja mehr dafür interessieren, ob ihre Füße trocken bleiben, aber ich versuche gerade, ihren Hals zu retten! Ist ihnen das eigentlich klar?"

Ich sandte ihr einen düsteren Blick zu. „Und ich habe bislang fälschlicherweise den Eindruck erhalten, es bereite ihnen einfach nur Freude, mich herumzukommandieren! Vielen Dank für ihre Mühe, Miss." Ich deutete, so weit es meine verletzte Schulter erlaubte, eine leichte Verbeugung an.

Das Mädchen schnaubte ungehalten. „Der Sheriff hat mir gesagt, sie hätten jemanden erschossen. Vermutlich hat er sich geirrt. Wahrscheinlicher ist es, dass sie ihr Opfer mit großen Worten in den Tod _geredet_ haben!"

Gegen meinen Willen musste ich schmunzeln. „Der Richter hat das offenbar anders gesehen als sie, Miss."

„Hätte er versucht mit ihnen durch einen Bach zu waten, hätte er seine Meinung sicherlich geändert!"

Ich glaubte in ihrer Stimme fast so etwas wie ein Lächeln zu erkennen.

„Kommen sie nun?"

„Bleibt mir etwas anderes übrig?" Seufzend setzte ich meinen Weg durch das eisige Nass fort, während das Mädchen voranstapfte.


	5. Chapter 5

Das Erklettern der Felsen gestaltete sich weniger einfach, als ich gehofft hatte. Wäre es schon allein kein einfaches Unterfangen gewesen, mit gefesselten Armen und Beinen an dem unebenen Gestein emporzusteigen, erwies es sich verletzt und aneinandergekettet als ausgesprochen anstrengendes und langwieriges Unterfangen. Ein um das andere Mal sah ich mich gezwungen zu pausieren und keuchend nach Luft zu schnappen. Doch auch an meiner halsstarrigen Begleiterin gingen die Strapazen unserer Kletterpartie nicht spurlos vorüber. Je höher wir stiegen, desto bleicher wurde sie. Auf den letzten Metern glitten ihre Hände immer wieder von dem gezackten Gestein ab, und sie strauchelte.

„Hören sie, Miss, wenn sie eine Pause benötigen, dann...", setzte ich an.

„...werde ich es sie wissen lassen!"

Ich konnte sehen, dass ihre aufgeschürften, blutigen Hände zitterten. Aber anscheinend war sie noch nicht erschöpft genug, um aufzugeben.

„Wie lange wollen sie sich noch weiter quälen?", fragte ich stattdessen.

„Bis es dunkel wird!", versetzte sie mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

„Das schaffen wir beide nicht!"

Sie verharrte in der Bewegung und wandte sich zu mir um. „Wir müssen es schaffen. Haben sie das denn immer noch nicht begriffen?"

Ich antwortete nicht. Stattdessen bot ich ihr meine Hand an, um ihr weiterzuhelfen, die sie schließlich zögernd akzeptierte.


	6. Chapter 6

Das Mädchen besaß den Starrsinn eines Maultiers – und ganz offensichtlich auch die entsprechende Ausdauer. So wie sie es angekündigt hatte, hielt sie sich auf den Beinen, bis die Dämmerung hereinbrach. Längst hatten wir den Rand des Talkessels erreicht. Der Boden blieb felsig, doch die Steigung nahm ab, sodass es uns weitaus weniger Kraft kostete, humpelnd und blutend unseren Weg fortzusetzen, als während der steilen Kletterpartie.

Die Sonne war längst untergegangen und über den Horizont zog sich ein silbergrauer Schleier, als das Mädchen endlich stehen blieb. Seit Stunden hatte sie kein Wort mehr gesprochen, und ich fuhr erstaunt zusammen, als ich nun ihre heisere Stimme hörte.

„Zwischen den Felsen dort drüben werden wir ausreichend Deckung finden, selbst wenn uns unsere Verfolger einholen sollten. Hier werden wir die Nacht verbringen."

Ich nickte müde. „Mit ein wenig Glück haben diese Männer unsere Spur ohnehin längst verloren."

Sie warf mir einen erschöpften Seitenblick zu, während sie schwankend einen Fuß vor den anderen setzte. „Glauben sie an Glück, Mister? So sehen sie nicht aus."

Ich verzichtete auf die Bemerkung darüber, wie ich aussähe, zu antworten. „Nein", antwortete ich stattdessen, „ich überlasse für gewöhnlich nichts dem Zufall."

Wortlos setzte sie ihren Weg fort und ich folgte ihr schweigend.

Als wir jedoch die bezeichneten Felsen erreichten, glitt ihr suchender Blick über den harten Boden und das gezackte Gestein, dass wir hinter uns gelassen hatten.

„Kein besonders geeignetes Gelände für Reiter", bemerkte ich, während ich mich erschöpft gegen einen Felsblock lehnte.

Sie nickte und sank in die Knie.

„Geht es ihnen nicht gut, Miss?" Prüfend berührte meine Hand ihre Schulter.

„Nein."

Was meine Besorgnis am meisten erregte, war dass sie mir zum ersten Mal seit unserer unfreiwilligen Bekanntschaft nicht auswich. Ich griff in meine Jackentasche und bot ihr mein silbernes Fläschchen an. „Möchten sie etwas Wasser trinken?"

Mit zitternden Fingerns ergriff sie die dargebotene Flasche und setzte sie an die Lippen. Als sie diese wieder absetzte und mir zurückgab, murmelte sie ein müdes Danke. Dann schob sie ihren Hut in den Nacken, lehnte ihren Kopf gegen den Felsen und schloss die Augen.

Erschöpft trank ich selbst einige kleine Schlucke aus dem Fläschchen und verstaute es dann wieder in meiner Jackentasche. Mein Beine zitterten, fühlten sich an, wie aus Gummi gefertigt, und so gab ich schließlich dem Bedürfnis nach, ebenfalls in die Knie zu sinken. Mein Rücken lehnte gegen den von der Sonneneinstrahlung noch immer warmen Felsen, während ich mit einem erleichterten Seufzen meine Beine ausstreckte. Ich konnte mich nicht erinnern, wann ich mich zum letzten Mal so zerschlagen und erschöpft gefühlt hatte. Doch kaum hatte ich selbst meine Augen geschlossen, nahm ich neben mir eine Bewegung wahr.

„Was haben sie vor?" Erstaunt blickte ich zu dem Mädchen auf, dass sich mit einem leisen Stöhnen vom Boden hochzog.

„Einer von uns beiden sollte Wache halten", antwortete sie.

„Wozu? Damit wir bemerken, wenn sie kommen?"

Sie nickte müde.

„Setzen sie sich wieder; Miss!" Noch bevor sie widersprechen konnte, fuhr ich fort. „Oder glauben sie, dass sie in der Verfassung sind davonzulaufen, wenn diese Männer uns einholen sollten?"

Sie schüttelte stumm den Kopf.

„Setzen sie sich", wiederholte ich. „Was sie jetzt brauchen, ist Ruhe."

Das Mädchen blinzelte zweifelnd. „Waren es nicht sie, die gesagt haben, dass sie nichts dem Zufall überlassen, Mister?"

„Das habe ich gesagt. Aber ich sage ihnen noch etwas. Ich bemesse meinen Einsatz stets an meiner Gewinnchance. Und die schätze ich nicht sehr hoch ein, wenn wir beide in dieser Nacht nicht zur Ruhe kommen."

Mit einem leisen Seufzer glitt sie wieder auf den Boden zurück. „Sie reden seltsam. Was sind sie, Mister? Ein Spieler?"

„So etwas in der Art." Ich lächelte leicht und streckte ihr meine Hand entgegen. „Standish. Ezra Standish." Vage erinnerte ich mich daran, ihr das schon einmal gesagt zu haben. Aber das schien mit einem Mal unendlich lange her zu sein.

Für einen Augenblick starrte sie ausdruckslos auf meine dargebotene Hand. Doch schließlich ergriff sie diese und drückte sie leicht. „Stella McKinnon, Mr. Standish."

Ich musterte sie neugierig, und diesmal wich sie meinem Blick nicht aus. In der Dämmerung war von ihrem Gesicht, dass ohnehin staubbedeckt und blutverschmiert war, kaum noch etwas zu erkennen. Allein ein Paar heller Augen funkelte unter der dichten Schmutzschicht. Das lange Haar, dass ihr zusammengebunden über die Schultern fiel, war schmutzverkrustet und seine Farbe kaum zu bestimmen. Ich konnte nicht einmal sagen, ob sich unter all dem Dreck ein hübsches Gesicht verbarg, oder nicht.

Schließlich blinzelte sie. „Haben sie vor, während der ganzen Nacht meine Hand zu halten, Mr. Standish?"

Ihre Worte rissen mich aus meinen Gedanken. „Nein, das hatte ich nicht vor!" Hastig ließ ich ihre Finger los.

„Gut." Sie gähnte ohne die Hand vor den Mund zu halten. „Denn ich denke, wir sollten jetzt schlafen. Morgen bei Sonnenaufgang müssen wir unseren Weg fortsetzen."

Ich stöhnte leise.

„Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung?"

Ich verbat es mir zu bemerken, dass frühes Aufstehen mir schon immer ein Graus gewesen war. Stattdessen antwortete ich: „Ich wünsche ihnen eine gute Nacht, Miss McKinnon so angenehm, wie es unter diesen Umständen möglich ist."

Sie lachte leise, als sie sich am Fuße des Felsens zusammenrollte. Ihr Fuß berührte leicht mein Bein. „Schlafen sie, Mr. Standish."


	7. Chapter 7

Als ich erwachte, war es stockfinster um mich herum. Allein der matte Schein des Mondes tauchte die Felsen in ein geheimnisvolles silbernes Licht. Ich fror erbärmlich. Meine Hände waren längst so kalt, dass sie nicht einmal mehr zitterten. Mehr aus einem Reflex als aus einer Überlegung heraus versuchte ich meine Jacke enger um mich zu wickeln – vergeblich. Die beißende Kälte der Nacht war längst unter den dünnen Stoff meines Hemdes gekrochen. Himmel, so heiß die Tage in der Wüste waren, so eisig waren auch die Nächte!

Neben mir vernahm ich ein leises Geräusch und wandte mich um. Das Mädchen hockte kaum zwei Fuß breit von mir entfernt – gerade so weit weg, wie es die Kette um unsere Fußgelenke erlaubte. Sie hatte die Arme um ihre angewinkelten Beine geschlungen und den Kopf zwischen ihren Knien vergraben. Selbst auf die geringe Entfernung hin bemerkte ich, dass sie wie Espenlaub zitterte.

„Miss McKinnon?"

Sie hob langsam den Kopf.

„Wir müssen Holz suchen und ein Feuer anzünden."

„Nein!" Erschrocken griffen ihre eisigen Finger nach meinem Arm. „Das dürfen wir nicht! Man würde den Schein der Flammen meilenweit sehen!"

Ich runzelte die Stirn. „Wenn wir es nicht tun, erfrieren wir. Gefällt ihnen diese Aussicht besser?"

Sie schüttelte stumm den Kopf. In der Stille der Nacht glaubte ich, ihre Zähne gegeneinander schlagen zu hören.

„Hören sie, Miss McKinnon", wandte ich ein, „sie frieren ebenso wie ich. Wenn wir nicht bald etwas gegen die Kälte unternehmen, werden wir morgen beide nicht mehr in der Lage sein, unsere Flucht fortzusetzen!"

Sie starrte mich stumm an. Im Schatten des Mondlichts waren ihre Augen kaum mehr als zwei tiefe dunkle Teiche.

Zitternd schlang ich die Arme um meinen Oberkörper. „Zur Hölle!"

„Es gibt eine andere Chance."

Der zuversichtliche Klang ihrer Stimme ließ mich aufhorchen. „An welche Möglichkeit denken sie?"

„Kann ich ihnen vertrauen, Mr. Standish?"

Trotz der Kälte, die schmerzhaft meine Muskeln lähmte, musste ich lächeln. „Ich kann ihnen versichern, dass ich sie weder zu töten, noch sonst in irgendeiner Weise zu schädigen versuchen werde."

Für einen Augenblick schien sie nachzudenken, doch schließlich nickte sie. „Die Felsen sind noch immer warm vom Sonnenschein. Spüren sie das?"

Ich streckte prüfend meine gefesselten Hände aus. Sie hatte Recht. Dann schüttelte ich den Kopf. „Aber diese Restwärme reicht nicht aus, um uns durch die Nacht zu bringen."

„Nein, das tut sie nicht. Aber unsere Körperwärme könnte es, ihre und meine, wenn..." Sie stockte.

„Wenn was?"

„Wenn wir nur nahe genug beieinander liegen würden."

Ich blinzelte überrascht. „Sie schlagen vor, dass ich mich ihnen... nähere und sie wärme, Miss McKinnon?"

„Sie haben gesagt, dass ich ihnen vertrauen kann!"

„Da wusste ich noch nichts von diesem bemerkenswerten Vorschlag, Miss McKinnon."

„_Mrs_. McKinnon!"

„Ach ja?" Ich bezweifelte ernsthaft, dass dieses Mädchen alt genug war, um verheiratet zu sein.

„Ja!"

Ich seufzte. „Hören sie, Miss oder Mrs., das ist mir gleich. Alles, was ich in dieser Nacht möchte, ist nicht zu erfrieren!"

„Dann sind wir uns einig?", fragte sie leise. „Sie werden mich nicht anrühren?"

„Das werde ich nicht", versprach ich. Was erwartete sie denn? Dass ich ihr, halb erfroren wie ich war, Gewalt antun würde?

Für eine Weile verharrte sie regungslos. Doch schließlich nickte sie. „In Ordnung."

„Ich danke ihnen vielmals für ihr Vertrauen, _Mrs_. McKinnon." Noch immer gelang es mir nicht, mir dieses vor Schmutz starrende Mädchen in Männerkleidung als verheiratete Frau vorzustellen.

Wenn sie den Sarkasmus in meiner Stimme bemerkt hatte, ignorierte sie ihn. Stattdessen spürte ich ihren prüfenden Blick auf mir ruhen.

„Sie sind größer als ich. Sie sollten mit dem Rücken zum Felsen liegen, Mr. Standish."

„Tatsächlich?"

Sie nickte. „Sie können mich mit ihrem Körper vollständig bedecken."

Für einen Moment stockte mir der Atem, als ich begriff, von welch intensiver Nähe sie sprach. Doch die beißende Kälte in meinem Nacken verlieh ihrem seltsamen Vorschlag durchaus eine gewisse Attraktivität. Da spürte ich, dass sie mich weiterhin anstarrte. „Was ist denn noch?"

„Legen sie sich hin, Mr. Standish."

Ich stöhnte gequält auf. In beinahe jeder anderen Situation wäre ich einer solchen Aufforderung mit Freuden nachgekommen. Doch in diesem Moment fehlte mir die rechte Begeisterung. „Ganz wie sie wünschen , Mrs. McKinnon."

Mit einem Gefühl des Unwohlseins streckte ich mich am Fuße des Felsen aus und streckte auffordernd die gefesselten Hände nach ihr aus. „Jetzt sind sie dran."

Für einen Moment schien sie zu zögern. Aber dann zog sie den Hut von ihrem Kopf, wickelte sich mit einer fließenden Bewegung in ihren Mantel und legte sich neben mich. Noch immer trennten uns mehr als eine Handbreit voneinander.

„Kommen sie näher", forderte ich.

Sie seufzte leise, dann tat sie zögernd, was ich von ihr verlangt hatte. Und mit einem Mal fühlte ich, wie sich ihr Körper gegen den meinen drängte. Überrascht schnappte ich nach Luft, und spürte augenblicklich, wie sie sich verspannte. Ich hob meine gefesselten Hände so weit ich konnte. „Es ist alles in Ordnung", flüsterte ich gegen ihr Haar, um sie zu beruhigen. „Kommen sie ruhig näher."

Zögernd schlüpfte sie zwischen meine Arme. Ihr Körper entspannte sich noch immer nicht, doch ich fühlte, wie sie innerhalb meiner unbeholfenen Umarmung nach einer komfortableren Position suchte. Als sie schließlich ruhig liegen blieb, war ich es, der überrascht Luft holte. Im Rücken spürte ich die verlockende Wärme des sonnengetränkten Steins – und auf der anderen Seite den warmen, weichen Körper einer _Frau_! Auch wenn ich ihr Gesicht im Schatten des Mondlichts nicht erkennen konnte, erahnte ich zum ersten Mal an diesem Tage, dass ich in diesem Moment kein halbwüchsiges Mädchen in meinen Armen hielt.

„Versprechen sie mir eines, Mrs. McKinnon? Erklären sie ihrem Ehemann bitte selbst, wie es zu dieser Situation gekommen ist."

Ich spürte, wie sie in meinem Armen leise kicherte.

„Machen sie sich darum nur keine Gedanken, Mr. Standish." Sie bewegte sich leicht, und ihr Rücken drängte gegen meine Brust. „Mein Ehemann wird sie deswegen nicht behelligen."

Nur unter Aufbietung all meines Willens konnte ich verhindern, dass sich meine Arme enger um ihren Körper schlossen. „Ich bin erleichtert, Mrs. McKinnon", murmelte ich gegen ihr Haar, und zwang mich dazu, die Augen zu schließen.

Doch der Schlaf wollte nicht kommen. Erst als ihr Atem schon lange gleichmäßig ging und sich ihr warmer Körper in meinen Armen entspannt hatte, senkte sich auch über mich die Müdigkeit wie eine tröstliche Decke.


	8. Chapter 8

Als ich erwachte, hockte das Mädchen neben mir.

„Guten Morgen, Mr. Standish."

Ich rappelte mich auf und blinzelte verschlafen. „Guten Morgen, Mrs. McKinnon. Haben sie überhaupt geschlafen?"

Sie lächelte leicht. „Das habe ich. Die aufgehende Sonne hat mich geweckt."

„Wie spät ist es?"

Sie zuckte mit den Achseln. „Etwa eine Stunde nach Sonnenaufgang, würde ich sagen." Prüfend blickte sie mich an. „Das ist für gewöhnlich nicht ihre Zeit, um aufzustehen, nicht wahr, Mr. Standish?"

Ich stöhnte leise. „Für gewöhnlich liege ich um diese Zeit gerade mal zwei oder drei Stunden in meinem Bett", brummte ich.

„Das dachte ich mir." Ihre Finger versuchten vergeblich die verknoteten Locken ihres langen Haares zu durchdringen.

Ich ignorierte ihre Bemerkung wohlweißlich und erhob mich stattdessen schwankend vom Boden. Ich tat einen Schritt auf den Felsen zu – bis sich die Kette nachdrücklich um meine Fußgelenke spannte.

„Wo wollen sie hin?"

„Ich möchte einem natürlichen Bedürfnis nachgehen." In diesem Augenblick wurde mir klar, dass ich selbiges nur in Gesellschaft würde verrichten können.

Sie wandte ihren Blick ab. „Tun sie sich keinen Zwang an."

„Hah!" Ich schlug mit meiner unverletzten Hand gegen den Felsen, der uns in der Nacht Schutz gewährt hatte. „Wenn sie denken, dass ich in ihrer Gegenwart..." Meine Stimme verklang, als ich über das nachdachte, was ich im Inbegriff zu sagen gewesen war. „Wenn Himmel und Hölle sich vereinen vielleicht, aber niemals vorher!"

Sie kicherte leise, hielt den Blick aber noch immer abgewandt. „Sie wären wahrhaftig ein Wunder der Natur, Mr. Standish, wenn sie es so lange aushielten."

Ich fühlte, wie mein Gesicht sich rötete. „Sie nehmen doch nicht ernsthaft an, dass ich in ihrer Gegenwart..."

Ihre Hand griff nach der Kette, die uns miteinander verband. Die metallenen Glieder klirrten, als sie daran rüttelte. „Sieht nicht aus, als hätten sie eine andere Chance, oder? Machen sie schon! Ich werde nicht hinsehen."

Auch wenn der Ruf der Natur durchaus ein drängender war, zögerte ich dennoch.

„Vertrauen sie mir nicht?"

Ich hörte das Amüsement aus ihrer Frage deutlich heraus.

„Vertrauen sie_ mir_, Mrs. McKinnon?"

Sie lachte leise. „_Ich_ bin rechtzeitig wach geworden. Für mich hat sich diese Frage nicht gestellt."

Es kostete mich einigen guten Willen, nicht weiter über ihre Antwort nachzudenken. „Bereitet es ihnen Freude, sich über mich lustig zu machen?", fragte ich stattdessen.

„Es ist unterhaltsam." Noch immer war das Lächeln in ihrer Stimme kaum zu überhören. „Doch nun machen sie endlich, Mr. Standish. Ich bekomme sonst noch einen steifen Hals vom Wegschauen!"

Ich presste die Lippen zusammen und fügte mich widerwillig in mein Schicksal. In meinem Leben war ich nur selten ein Kind von Traurigkeit gewesen, und hatte in der Gegenwart von Frauen schon so manches getan, über dass ich in Gesellschaft nicht zu sprechen pflegte. Doch niemals hatte ich mich in einer derartig unangenehmen Lage befunden. Aber was blieb mir übrig? Die junge Dame an meiner Seite und ich waren aneinander gekettet und es erschien mir nicht so, als würde sich dieser Zustand beizeiten ändern.

Mit hochrotem Kopf machte ich mich an meiner staubbedeckten Hose zu schaffen. Während ich mich erleichterte, warf ich ihr vorsichtshalber einen prüfenden Blick zu. Doch sie hielt das Versprechen, dass sie mir gegeben hatte, und wandte sich nicht um. Hastig verschloss ich meine Hose wieder. „Ich... sie können sich jetzt wieder umdrehen!"

Das tat sie. Ihre Augen blitzten hell in ihrem schmutzigen Gesicht. Zu meinem Erstaunen bemerkte ich, dass sie das Blau eines Gebirgssees hatten.

„Sie sind ein seltsamer Mann. Mr. Standish. Es macht ihnen anscheinend nichts aus, mich während der Nacht in ihrer Nähe zu dulden. Dennoch vertrauen sie mir nicht genug, um ungestört den Bedürfnissen ihrer Natur nachzugehen."

Ich behielt für mich, dass es mir – nach einigen Minuten der Gewöhnung - nicht sonderlich schwer gefallen war, sie während der Nacht in meiner Nähe zu ‚dulden'. Stattdessen runzelte ich die Stirn. „In _diesen_ Dingen fehlt mir ein wenig die Erfahrung, Mrs. McKinnon."

Sie grinste, um schon im nächsten Augenblick pfeifend Luft einzuatmend. „Bitte, Mr. Standish, bringen sie mich nicht zum Lachen!"

Ich schenkte ihr einen amüsiert fragenden Blick. „Seltsam. In dieser Hinsicht haben sich die Damen bislang bei mir noch nie beschwert." Doch dann bemerkte ich, dass sie ihre Hände schützend gegen ihre rechte Seite presste. „Was ist mit ihnen? Sind sie verletzt?" Mit einem Mal erinnerte ich mich daran, dass ich diese Bewegung auch schon wahrgenommen hatte, während wir am Vortag den Talkessel hinauf geklettert waren.

Doch sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ist nicht so schlimm."

„Und sie erwarten, dass ich ihnen das glaube?"

Sie presste die Lippen zusammen und wandte den Kopf ab. „Die Hoffnung stirbt zuletzt."

„Zeigen sie mir die Verletzung."

„Nein!"

„Und warum nicht?"

„Weil..." Sie zögerte. „Das würde meinem Ehemann nicht gefallen!"

„Ihr Ehemann ist ihr Problem, Mr. McKinnon. Aber wenn ihre Verletzung uns daran hindern sollte, unsere Flucht fortzusetzen, ist sie auch meines. Doch ich verspreche ihnen, dass ich auch nicht hinschauen werde."

Ihr Gesicht lief rot an. Und ich schmunzelte.

Sie bedachte mich mit einem düsteren Blick. „Jetzt machen sie sich über mich lustig!"

Ich lächelte. „Diese Möglichkeit mutet ausgesprochen unterhaltsam an, keine Frage."

„Meine Rippen sind möglicherweise gebrochen. Vielleicht auch nicht", murmelte sie. „Gibt es irgendetwas, was sie dagegen tun könnten, Mr. Standish?"

Ich überlegte einen Augenblick lang, doch dann schüttelte ich den Kopf. „Ohne Bandagen kann ich da wenig ausrichten", gestand ich.

„Das dachte ich mir." Sie seufzte. „Dann hat es für mich auch keinen Wert, wenn sie sich die Verletzung ansehen."

„Und was ist mit ihrem Kopf?" Ich wies auf das getrocknete Blut, das auf ihrem Mantelkragen klebte.

„Diese Wunde blutet nicht mehr." Sie zuckte gleichgültig mit den Achseln. „Aber was ist mit ihrer Schulter?"

Trotz ihrer Erschöpfung war ihr am Vorabend anscheinend nur wenig entgangen.

„Meine Schulter schmerzt, sobald ich sie belaste."

Sie nickte langsam. „Darf ich sie mir einmal ansehen?"

„Kennen sie sich mit derartigen Verletzungen aus?"

„Ein bisschen wenigstens. Werden sie mich also ihre Schulter ansehen lassen?"

„Warum nicht?", stimmte ich seufzend zu und machte mich daran, meine Jacke so weit über die Schultern zu streifen, wie es die Handfesseln erlaubten. Dann knöpfte ich mein schmutzdurchwirktes Hemd auf und hockte mich neben ihr auf den steinigen Boden.

Sie näherte sich mir so weit, dass unsere Knie sich berührten. Ihre gefesselten Hände glitten zielstrebig über meine Haut, drückten prüfend hier und da. Als sie mein Schultergelenk berührte, überrollte mich der Schmerz heiß und unerwartet. Ich stieß pfeifend Luft aus, während ich darauf wartete, dass sich mein verschwommener Blick klärte. „Verflucht, seien sie doch vorsichtig!"

„Ich bin vorsichtig." Mit einer leichten Bewegung schob sie den Stoff des Hemdes wieder über meine Schulter zurück. „Ihre Schulter ist ausgerenkt. Das kann ich nicht wieder richten. Damit kenne ich mich nicht gut genug aus."

„Und womit kennen sie sich aus?" Während ich auf ihre Antwort wartete, machte ich mich daran, mein Hemd wieder zuzuknöpfen.

„Mit den üblichen Verletzungen, die auf einer Ranch anfallen", antwortete sie leichthin, „Prellungen, Knochenbrüche, Quetschungen. Ich kann auch leichte Schusswunden behandeln."

Ich hob neugierig den Kopf. „Sie haben auf einer Ranch gelebt?"

Sie tat eine abwehrende Handbewegung, „Für eine Weile, ja."

„Sie sehen nicht wie eine Rancherin aus, Mrs. McKinnon", bemerkte ich, während sie mir dabei half wieder in meine Jacke zu schlüpfen.

„Der bloße Schein kann trügen", entgegnete sie knapp. „Machen sie sich nicht allzu viele Gedanken über meine Vergangenheit, Mr. Standish. Und nun kommen sie, wir müssen weiter."


	9. Chapter 9

Das war der letzte Satz, den sie bis zum Mittag sprach. Zwar stellte ich ihr noch die eine oder andere Frage über ihre Vergangenheit, doch ihre Antwort war stets nichts anderes als ein stummes Kopfschütteln. Was immer ihr zugestoßen sein mochte, sie wollte nicht darüber sprechen. Schweigend setzten wir unsere Flucht fort. Und auch wenn meine starrköpfige Begleiterin zielstrebig den Weg vorgab, wechselte sie doch kein weiteres Wort mehr mit mir.

Ihre Schweigsamkeit verunsicherte und verärgerte mich gleichfalls. Jetzt, da wir nun einmal aneinandergekettet waren, verspürte ich das dringende Bedürfnis genauer wissen zu wollen, mit wem ich es zu tun hatte. Aber es hatte den Anschein, als ob die junge Frau mir gerade diese Informationen vorzuenthalten gedachte, und das gefiel gar mir nicht! In Ciderville hatte man mich wissen lassen, dass sie wegen Mordes verurteilt worden war. Doch selbst in diesem Augenblick, in dem ich ihr durch ein unebenes Geröllfeld folgte, das sie immer wieder straucheln und nach Halt suchen ließ, gelang es mir nicht, sie einer solchen Tat für fähig zu halten. Sie mochte starrsinnig und schweigsam sein, und einen Humor besitzen, dessen Ausprägung ich nicht immer vollständig zu teilen vermochte – aber eine Mörderin? Ich schüttelte zweifelnd den Kopf.

Plötzlich verharrte sie regungslos. Überrascht ob dieser plötzlichen Verhaltensänderung stieß ich gegen sie. Während der Schmerz in meiner Schulter mir ein pfeifendes Stöhnen entlockte, packte sie meinen Jackenärmel und fiel auf die Knie.

„Runter!", zischte sie dabei.

Stöhnend sank ich auf den steinigen Boden. „Zur Hölle, was ist denn?" Gereizt massierte ich meine schmerzende Schulter.

Für eine Sekunde wandte sie sich zu mir um und presste den Zeigefinger gegen die Lippen. Dann schob sie sich im Schatten des Felsblockens voran, und mir blieb - dank der Kette zwischen unseren Stiefeln – nichts anderes übrig als ihr zu folgen.

Wir erreichten den Rand unserer Deckung und ihre Hand berührte leicht meine unverletzte Schulter, während ihre ausgestreckte Hand von uns fort wies. Und dann sah ich sie - jene Reiter, die ich vor kaum mehr als vierundzwanzig Stunden bereits am oberen Rand des Talkessels beobachtet hatte! Diesmal waren es allerdings acht Männer, die unterhalb des Geröllfeldes in einer Reihe entlang ritten. Ich hielt den Atem an, und wartete angespannt.

Erst als die unsere Verfolger aus unserem Sichtfeld verschwunden waren, wagte ich leise zu flüstern. „Denken sie, dass sie unsere Spur gefunden haben?"

Sie war bleich geworden. „Vielleicht. Aber dann wissen sie nicht genau, wo wir sind. Sonst wären wir hier längst nicht mehr allein."

Ich nickte. „Sie scheinen sich nicht allzu gern von ihren Pferden trennen zu wollen."

Sie schenkte mir einen kurzen Blick. „Das beantwortet ihre Frage von heute Morgen, danach, warum wir gerade diesen Weg nehmen mussten."

Ich zog fragend die Augenbrauen hoch. „Entweder gelingt es ihnen auf wundersame Weise in die Zukunft zu sehen, Mrs. McKinnon, oder sie kennen diese Gentlemen besser als sie zugeben wollen."

„Suchen sie sich die Antwort aus, die ihnen besser gefällt!" Sie zuckte leicht mit den Achseln, und ignorierte dabei mein gereiztes Knurren vollständig. „Wir werden unsere Richtung ändern. Gibt es in diesem Territorium einen Ort, an dem sie gern gesehen sind, Mr. Standish?"

„Ob ihrer Nachfrage darf ich also annehmen, dass sie selbst nicht über ein derartiges Refugium verfügen?", entgegnete ich säuerlich.

„Sagen wir, der Ort meiner Wahl liegt in einer Richtung, die wir augenblicklich besser nicht einschlagen sollten." Dabei machte sie sich noch nicht einmal die Mühe, sich nach mir umzusehen. „Haben sie also einen Vorschlag zu machen?"

Ich überlegte einen Augenblick lang. So wie die Dinge augenblicklich standen, würde auf meine Ergreifung kurz oder lang ein Kopfgeld ausgesetzt und meine Bewegungsfreiheit ob desselben erheblich eingeschränkt sein. Und im Hinblick auf unsere hartnäckigen Verfolger kam ich auch nicht umhin tatkräftiger Unterstützung einiges abgewinnen zu können. Vielleicht würden meine sechs Kampfgefährten nicht die Zweifel an meiner Unschuld ausräumen können, aber sie würden dafür sorgen, dass niemand mich erschoss oder an den nächsten Baum knüpfte, bevor ich selbst beweisen konnte, dass ich kein Mörder war. Und mit ein wenig Glück würde mich J.D. dieses Mal nicht aus falsch verstandenem Eifer in eine seiner unwirtlichen Gefängniszellen sperren.

„Four Corners. Zwei oder drei Tagesritte von hier in östlicher Richtung", antwortete ich.

„Haben sie dort Familie?"

„So würde ich es nicht gerade nennen." Ich lächelte gequält. „Vertrauen sie mir, Mrs. McKinnon, meine _Familie_ würde ich nicht einmal meinen ärgsten Feinden vorstellen wollen."

Sie nickte leicht. „In Ordnung. Dann werden wir uns von nun an in östlicher Richtung bewegen. Mit ein wenig Glück bringen wir damit sogar ein wenig Abstand zwischen uns und unsere Verfolger." Stöhnend zog sie sich an dem Felsen empor und blickte gen Himmel.

Sekunden später marschierte sie davon, und überließ es erneut mir, ihr zu folgen.


	10. Chapter 10

„Ein Kaktusfeld?" Ich schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Da bekommen sie mich nicht hinein!"

Sie musterte mich kalt. „Haben sie einmal daran gedacht, dass unsere Verfolger das ebenso sehen werden?"

Ich streckte meinen Rücken und ignorierte gewissenhaft den Schmerz in meiner Schulter. „Diese besagten Verfolger haben wir jedoch seit mehr als sechs Stunden nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen!"

„Möchten sie ihnen heute Nacht gerne begegnen, Mr. Standish?" Ihr Kopf tat eine ungeduldige Bewegung in Richtung der mehr als mannshohen Kakteen. „Unser Weg mag ihnen unwirtlich erscheinen, aber er führt uns nach Osten und gewährt uns Deckung für die Nacht!"

Ich schüttelte erneut den Kopf, und weigerte mich zu begreifen, was ihre Worte andeuteten.

Da schob sie ihren Hut aus dem Gesicht und lächelte plötzlich.

„Sie haben doch Hunger, Mr. Standish, nicht wahr?"

„Ich wüsste nicht, was sie das angeht!"

„Ich höre ihren Magen knurren."

„Und was möchten sie mit dieser Interpretation der Umstände andeuten, Mrs. McKinnon?"

„Sagte ich das nicht bereits?"

Ich sandte ihr einen warnenden Blick. „Hören sie auf, mir die Worte im Mund umzudrehen!"

Doch anstatt sie zum Schweigen zu bringen, schienen meine Worte sie vielmehr zu amüsieren.

„Worüber schmunzeln sie?", fragte ich barsch.

„Sind sie immer so unfreundlich, wenn sie hungrig sind?" Sie lachte trotz der Erschöpfung, die ihr deutlich in das schmutzige Gesicht geschrieben stand.

Ich knurrte leise.

„Kommen sie, Mr. Standish." Ihre Hand berührte leicht meinen Arm. „Wir werden schon bald etwas zu essen für sie finden."


	11. Chapter 11

Sie hielt Wort – und auch wenn der abendliche Speiseplan in keiner Weise meinen Vorlieben entsprach, waren die Kaktusfeigen, die wir unterwegs gesammelt hatten, doch nahrhaft und feuchtigkeitsspendend. Leider schmeckten sie roh nicht besonders, und meine eigensinnige Begleiterin weigerte sich sogar inmitten des dichten Kakteenfeldes, ein Feuer anzuzünden, um unser Abendessen zu garen. In der Erinnerung an die acht schwer bewaffneten Männer, die wir am Mittag beobachtet hatten, nahm ich ihr das nicht einmal übel. Und so beschränkte ich den zweifelhaften Genuss unseres Abendessens auf das Notwendigste und aß nur solange, bis das nagende Hungergefühl meine Eingeweide aus seinem unbarmherzigen Griff entließ.

Darüber hinaus fühlte ich mich inmitten der mehr als mannshohen Kakteen ausgesprochen unwohl. Manche der unwirtlichen Pflanzen überragten mich um einige Fuß und die stacheligen Büsche, die sich um diese mächtigen Wüstenpflanzen herum ausgebreitet hatten, trugen ihren Teil zu meiner unangenehmen Lage bei.

Zu meiner eigenen Überraschung war es uns gelungen ohne nennenswerte Verletzungen unseren Weg bis zu diesem winzigen, unbewachsenen Fleckchen inmitten des scheinbar unendlichen Kakteenfeldes zu bahnen. Aber auch wenn die riesigen Pflanzen uns freigiebig mit Nahrung und Flüssigkeit versorgt hatten, fühlte ich mich in ihrer Mitte beinahe so eingesperrt wie im Gefängnis von Ciderville.

Die Dämmerung senkte sich allmählich über uns herab, und die riesigen Kakteen begannen lange, bedrohliche Schatten zu werfen. Schaudernd blickte ich mich um.

„Die Kakteen schützen uns." Ihr Stimme war leise und hatte ihren spöttischen Klang verloren, als sie sich mir zuwandte. „Sie brauchen keine Angst vor ihnen zu haben."

Peinlich berührt hob ich den Kopf. „Wie kommen sie bitte darauf, dass ich Angst hätte, Mrs. McKinnon?"

Sie zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ich habe mich jedenfalls gefürchtet, als ich zum ersten Mal in einem Kakteenfeld übernachtet habe."

„Und wann ist das gewesen? Vor ihrer Zeit auf der Ranch?"

Sie nickte knapp und schwieg. Anscheinend hatte ich wieder einmal das falsche Gesprächsthema gewählt.

Für eine Weile sprach auch ich nicht. Doch die langen Schatten näherten sich weiter und mein Unwohlsein nahm stetig zu. Es dauerte nicht allzu lange, bis ich meinen Stolz beiseite schob, und erneut das Wort an meine wortkarge Begleiterin richtete.

„Ich möchte nicht überaus neugierig erscheinen, Mrs. McKinnon, und wenn mein Verhalten sie bislang eine solche Absicht ließ, möchte ich dafür entschuldigen."

„Angenommen."

Sie machte es mir wirklich nicht leicht. „Sie werden aber ohne Zweifel verstehen, Mrs. McKinnon", setzte ich erneut an, „dass ich auf Grund unserer doch recht ungewöhnlichen gemeinsamen Situation durchaus daran interessiert bin zu wissen, welche Ursachen unsere Wege einander haben kreuzen lassen."

Sie seufzte leicht. „Sie wollen wissen, warum man mich in das Gefängnis von Yuma bringen wollte?"

Ich nickte ein wenig verlegen. „Für eine Erklärung wäre ich ihnen äußerst dankbar."

Zunächst entgegnete sie überhaupt nichts. Und ich nahm bereits an, dass sie wieder zu ihrem gewohnten Verhaltensmuster zurückgekehrt war, als sie endlich leise murmelte: „Ich habe einen Mann getötet."

„Das hat mir bereits der Sheriff von Ciderville angedeutet." Ich schluckte, denn noch immer konnte ich mich mit diesem Gedanken nicht anfreunden. „Haben sie es denn tatsächlich getan?"

Sie wandte den Kopf in meine Richtung und sah mich an. „Ja, das habe ich."

Ich hustete. Mit dieser einfachen Antwort hatte ich nicht gerechnet. Ich benötigte einige Augenblicke, um meine Gedanken zu ordnen. „Wären sie so freundlich und würden mir die Umstände erklären, die zu dieser unglücklichen Tat geführt haben?", bat ich schließlich.

In der aufkommenden Dämmerung konnte ich ihr Gesicht kaum noch erkennen. Doch ich wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass sie – trotz der widrigen Situation - lächelte. Diese seltsame Reaktion beunruhigte mich allerdings zutiefst.

„Der Mann wollte mich töten, aber ich war schneller."

„Notwehr?" Meine Stimme schwankte leicht.

„Das war mein Standpunkt während der Gerichtsverhandlung. Der Richter und die Geschworenen haben das allerdings anders gesehen."

„War es tatsächlich Notwehr?"

„Wie würden sie es nennen, wenn ein Mann einen Revolver auf sie richtet, und damit droht, abzudrücken?" Noch immer sah sie mich unverwandt an.

„Das wäre eine ziemlich unangenehme Situation für mich", gab ich zu.

„Und wenn sie eine eigene Waffe in den Finger hielten?", fuhr sie fort. „Würden sie dann schießen, um ihr eigenes Leben zu retten?"

Ich nickte langsam. „Ja, das würde ich tun."

„Das dachte ich mir."

„Warum wollte dieser Mann sie töten?" Noch immer schien mir einiges an dieser Geschichte doch recht merkwürdig zu sein.

„Welche Möglichkeiten fallen ihnen ein, Mr. Standish?"

Ich runzelte die Stirn und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Sie sind kein griechisches Orakel, und darum ich würde eine einfache Erklärung ihrerseits vorziehen, Mrs. McKinnon."

„Mein Tod ist etwas, wofür einige Menschen bereit sind eine ordentliche Summe Geld zu bezahlen."

„Auf sie ist ein Kopfgeld ausgesetzt worden?"

„Nennen sie es, wie sie wollen!"

„Einen Moment bitte, wollen sie damit etwa sagen, dass sie schon vor diesem... Mord gesucht worden?"

„Hört sich doch so an, oder?"

„Warum?"

„Weil ich den Verbrecher getötet haben soll, der meinen Ehemann ermordet hat."

„Ihren Mann?", stieß ich aus. „Aber sie haben doch gesagt, dass..."

„Ich habe _gar nichts_ gesagt! Sie haben meine Worte auf diese Weise verstehen wollen!"

Ich holte tief Luft, und bemühte mich standhaft darum, ruhig auszuatmen. „Haben sie es getan?"

Für einen Moment schwieg sie. „Nein", antwortete sie dann leise, und ihre Stimme war dabei kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. „Aber ich wünschte, ich hätte es getan."

„Warum, in aller Welt, sollte sich dann jemand die Mühe machen, dies zu behaupten?" Je mehr ich hörte, desto mehr verwirrte mich mein neues Wissen.

„Wieder einmal war ich jemandem im Weg, der andere Pläne hatte als ich. Wieder einmal habe ich nicht das getan, was man von mir erwartete. Wieder einmal war ich aufmüpfig und starrsinnig, wollte nicht nachgeben. Das Leben hat mich gelehrt, dass diese Gründe mehr als ausreichend sind, Mr. Standish."

Ihre flüsternde Stimme klang so kalt, dass es mir eisig den Rücken hinunterlief.

„Ich verstehe nicht, was sie mir damit sagen wollen", wandte ich ein.

Neben mir nahm ich eine Bewegung wahr. Ich fühlte, wie sie weiter von mir abrückte. „Mein Mann wurde ermordet, weil er anderen im Wege war. Die Männer, die für seinen Tod verantwortlich sind, nahmen damals an, dass ich Angst bekommen und mich schleunigst zurückziehen würde. Das habe ich aber nicht getan. Stattdessen habe ich das fortgesetzt, was mein Ehemann begonnen hatte. Ein zweiter Mord erschien ihnen vermutlich als zu risikoreich. Also haben sie einen anderen Plan geschmiedet. Und sie waren erfolgreich! Sie schoben mir die Verantwortung für den Tod des Mörders meines Ehemannes in die Schuhe. Und das Kopfgeld, das daraufhin auf meine Ergreifung ausgesetzt würde, hat mich wie einen Hasen davonlaufen lassen!" Ruckartig wandte sie sich ab, so weit es die Ketten zuließen, und drehte mir den Rücken zu.

Ich versuchte meine Gedanken zu ordnen. Doch noch immer gab es Zusammenhänge, die ich noch nicht recht begriff. „Warum hat man dann in Ciderville erneut versucht, sie zu töten?"

Sie lachte kalt. „Was erscheint ihnen sicherer, Mr. Standish? Ein Mensch, der mit seinem Wissen um bestimmte Dinge auf der Flucht ist? Oder jemand, der dieses Wissen für immer mit sich ins Grab nimmt?"

Ihrer Argumentation war nur wenig hinzuzufügen.

„Und es gab keine Zeugen, die für sie bei dem Prozess in Ciderville hätten aussagen können? Hat niemand gesehen, wie der spätere Tote sie bedroht hat?"

„Oh doch, es gab Zeugen. Vier Männer haben die Tat beobachtet. Zwei waren die Kumpane des Mannes, den ich erschossen habe. Die beiden anderen, ein Cowboy und ein Trunkenbold, waren leider nicht mehr in der Lage, während des Prozesses zu meinen Gunsten auszusagen, weil sie kurz zuvor das Zeitliche gesegnet hatte."

„Wie darf ich das verstehen?"

„Der Trunkenbold wurde zwei Tage nach der Tat erhängt aufgefunden, angeblich war es Selbstmord. Der Cowboy starb drei Tage vor Prozessbeginn im Saloon, nachdem er einen Mann des Falschspiels bezichtigt hatte. Danach gab es keine Entlastungszeugen mehr. Dass man mich nicht an Ort und Stelle aufgehängt hat, verdanke ich allein der Tatsache, dass es dem Richter zutiefst zuwider war, eine Frau an den Galgen zu bringen."

Drei Tage. In meinem Kopf wirbelten die Gedanken durcheinander, während ich zu rekonstruieren versuchte, ob der geschilderte Zeitablauf zu dem Geschehen passen konnte, das ich durchlebt hatte. Ciderville war eine kleine Ortschaft und die Ereignisse ähnelten sich in einer Weise, die ich unmöglich zu ignorieren vermochte.

„Mrs. McKinnon."

Sie antwortete nicht, sondern drehte mir weiterhin den Rücken zu. Selbst in der Dunkelheit konnte ich deutlich erkennen, dass sie sich in sich zurückgezogen und den Kopf auf die Knie gelegt hatte.

„Mrs. McKinnon", wiederholte ich, diesmal um einiges nachdrücklicher. „Erinnern sie sich an den Namen des Cowboys?"

Sie rührte sich nicht. Aber ich musste es wissen!

„Mrs. McKinnon", versuchte ich es ein drittes Mal, „hieß dieser Mann vielleicht Jake Wilson?"

Selbst ohne sie zu berühren, spürte ich deutlich, wie sie zusammenfuhr. Langsam wandte sie sich zu mir um. Im Schatten der Nacht wirkte ihr Gesicht bleich und geisterhaft.

„Woher kennen sie diesen Namen? Sagen sie es mir!"

Ich schluckte. „Man hat _mich_ des Mordes an Jake Wilson schuldig gesprochen."

Sie starrte mich an. Ihre Augen funkelten wie zwei dunkle Teiche in ihrem bleichen Gesicht. „Sie haben den Mann getötet, der mich entlasten sollte?"

„Ich habe diesen Mann _nicht_ getötet!" Ich richtete mich auf und begegnete ihrem Blick. „Wahr ist, dass ich meine Waffe auf Jake Wilson gerichtet hatte. Wahr ist ebenfalls, dass ich kurz darauf geschossen habe. Aber meine Kugel traf nicht Wilson, sondern die Wand hinter ihm!"

„Wer ist es dann gewesen, Mr. Standish?", zischte sie zurück. „Haben sie mit ihrer glatten Zunge auch eine Erklärung dafür, dass Wilson trotzdem zu Tode gekommen ist? Hat ihn vielleicht der Schlag getroffen?"

„Mrs. McKinnon", ich zwang mich mühsam zur Ruhe, „ich gebe ihnen mein Wort darauf, dass ich nicht für den Tod von Jake Wilson verantwortlich bin."

„Warum sollte ich ihnen glauben?"

Ich holte tief Luft. „Weil es die Wahrheit ist. Aber ich fürchte, sie müssen mich beim Wort nehmen. Denn wenn ich meine Unschuld beweisen könnte, hätte ich das bereits in Ciderville getan!" Ich holte tief Luft Da kam mir ein anderer Gedanke. „Während der zwei Wochen im Gefängnis habe ich mich immer wieder gefragt, wer ein Interesse daran haben könnte, mir den Mord an einem völlig Unbekannten in die Schuhe zu schieben. Doch jetzt beginne ich endlich die Zusammenhänge zu erkennen. Hören sie, Mrs. McKinnon", ich versuchte ihren Arm zu fassen, doch sie wich vor mir zurück, „sie müssen mir glauben!"

„Hat der Sheriff ihre Kugel in der Wandvertäfelung gefunden, Mr. Standish?", fragte sie stattdessen kühl.

„Nein, das hat er nicht."

„Und warum nicht? Wenn sie die Wahrheit sagen, hätte er sie doch finden _müssen_!"

„Als man am nächsten Morgen danach suchte, fand man zwar zahlreiche, vereinzelt durchaus betagte Einschusslöcher, doch meine Kugel war nicht mehr auffindbar", erklärte ich.

„Am nächsten Morgen?" Sie starrte mich ungläubig an. „Aber Wilson ist während der Nacht getötet worden!"

„Und eine Sekunde später hat mir ein aufrechter Bürger einen Schlag auf den Schädel versetzt!" Allein die Erinnerung daran ließ meinen Kopf schmerzen. „Als ich wieder aufgewacht bin, hatte man mich bereits in eine Zelle gesperrt und es war längst wieder hell!"

„Wollen sie damit sagen, dass die Kugel in der Zwischenzeit entfernt worden wäre?"

Ich nickte. „So könnte es sich zugetragen haben."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und schwieg.

War es so gewesen? In den zwei Wochen, die ich in der engen Gefängniszelle verbracht hatte, hatte ich ein um das andere Mal die unglückseligen Ereignisse im Saloon Revue passieren lassen, hatte mich gefragt an welcher Stelle die Dinge für mich aus dem Ruder gelaufen waren, und wer, außer meiner Person, dafür die Verantwortung tragen mochte. Doch nun fügte sich alles zu einem klaren Bild zusammen! Meine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten. Wut wallte in mir auf.

„Dann bin ich also nur das Bauernopfer gewesen?", knurrte ich. „In diese ganze Angelegenheit bin ich nur ihretwegen verwickelt worden?" Ich packte sie am Arm und schüttelte sie. „Ist ihnen eigentlich klar, was das für mich bedeutet?"

Sie stieß einen leisen Schmerzschrei aus und versuchte sich aus meinem Griff loszumachen. Doch in meinem Ärger gab ich nicht nach.

„Ich habe mit dieser ganzen Sache überhaupt nichts zu tun! Aber nun sitze ich hier mit ihnen inmitten der Wildnis, friere und hungere, und auf meine Ergreifung ist ein Kopfgeld ausgesetzt! _Ihretwegen_! Vielen Dank auch, Mrs. McKinnon, vielen Dank!"

Wutschnaubend ließ ich ihren Arm fahren und wandte mich von ihr ab. In meinen Adern pulsierte kochende Wut, und es kostete mich einige Mühe nicht erneut auf sie loszugehen. Erst als ich mich endlich wieder ein wenig beruhigt und meine Erregung unter Kontrolle gebracht hatte, wagte ich es, mich nach ihr umzusehen.

Sie hockte dort, wo ich sie gepackt und geschüttelt hatte. Ihr Gesicht hatte sie zwischen den Händen vergraben. Als sie nun aber meine Bewegung spürte, fuhr sie zusammen.

„Bitte, Mr. Standish...", flüsterte sie mit noch immer gesenktem Kopf. „Ich... ich habe das nicht gewusst. Und ganz bestimmt habe ich das alles nicht gewollt. Es tut mir Leid."

Ich hatte schon geprügelte Hunde gesehen, die sich auf diese Art und Weise duckten, ja sogar Kindern – aber noch keine erwachsene Frau! Mein Ärger verrauchte auf der Stelle und machte stattdessen einer seltsamen Mischung von Sorge und Schuldgefühl Platz. Ich streckte meine gefesselten Hände nach ihr aus und berührte leicht ihre Schulter. Sie wich zurück, ohne auch nur den Kopf zu heben.

„Was ich gesagt habe, tut mir Leid! Mrs. McKinnon, glauben sie mir das bitte." Als sie nicht antwortete, versuchte ich es noch einmal. „Mrs. McKinnon? Stella...?"

Langsam hob sie den Kopf.

„Was ich gesagt habe, tut mir Leid, und ich entschuldige mich dafür", wiederholte ich hastig, erleichtert darüber ihre Aufmerksamkeit gewonnen zu haben. „Es ist ebenso wenig ihre Schuld, dass ich hier bin, wie es die meine ist, dass sie meine Gesellschaft ertragen müssen."

„Ich habe das alles nicht gewollt", flüsterte sie. „Das alles nicht..."

„Das weiß ich jetzt, Mrs. McKinnon." Noch einmal beugte ich mich vor und berührte ihren Arm. Diesmal wich sie nicht vor mir zurück. Ich ließ meine Hand auf ihrer Schulter ruhen und drückte beschwichtigend die angespannten Muskeln unter dem staubbedeckten Mantel.

Zögernd wandte sie sich um, drehte ihren Oberkörper und kniete zuletzt so nah neben mir, dass sich unsere Knie beinahe berührten. Sie sah mich an und ihre Lippen zitterten.

„Dann bin ich nicht mehr die einzige, nach der die Männer suchen", flüsterte sie.

Ich nickte, doch die Bedeutung ihrer Worte drang nur langsam bis zu meinem Verstand durch. Als sie es endlich taten, erzeugten sie einen schmerzhaften Knoten in meinem Magen. Regungslos saß ich neben ihr, und versuchte vergeblich zu begreifen, was ich soeben erfahren hatte.

Die Dunkelheit senkte sich endgültig über das Kakteenfeld, in dessen Mitte wir schweigend kauerten. Doch schon längst waren es nicht mehr die düsteren Schatten der riesigen Gewächse, die meine Gedanken lähmten, sondern das Wissen um die Intrige, in die ich ohne mein Zutun verwickelt worden war. Es war sicherlich nicht das erste Mal, dass Menschen mir nach dem Leben trachteten, oder ich doch zumindest um meine körperliche Unversehrtheit fürchten musste. Aber bislang hatte ich immer selbst die Schuld dafür getragen. Dass es jetzt anders sein sollte, war ein Umstand, der mich zutiefst verstörte.


	12. Chapter 12

Ich kann nicht sicher sagen, wie lange wir schweigsam und tief in Gedanken versunken nebeneinander saßen. Erst eine leichte Bewegung brachte mich wieder in die Gegenwart zurück. Ich sah, dass sie erneut von mir abgerückt war und die Arme um die Knie geschlungen hatte. Besorgt berührte ich ihre Schulter.

„Mrs. McKinnon?"

Unter meinen Händen spürte ich, dass sie am ganzen Leib zitterte. Und erst jetzt fühlte ich die eisige Kälte, die auch unter meine schmutzstarrende Kleidung zu kriechen drohte.

„Es ist so kalt." Ihre leise Stimme klang verloren inmitten der Dunkelheit. „Ich friere..."

„Kommen sie." Ich rückte an sie heran, bis mein Oberkörper ihre Schultern berührte.

Sie seufzte leise. Dann spürte ich den leichten Druck ihres Körpers, als sie sich zitternd gegen mich lehnte. Langsam, um sie nicht noch einmal zu erschrecken, hob ich meine Hände über ihren Kopf und ließ diese wieder sinken, sodass ich sie schließlich in den Armen hielt. Noch immer vor Kälte schlotternd lehnte sie ihren Kopf gegen meine unverletzte Schulter. Als ich mich langsam zu Boden sinken ließ, folgte sie mir, ohne die Berührung zwischen uns aufzulösen.

„Schlafen sie", murmelte ich gegen ihr Haar, in dem sich die Gerüche von Staub, Schweiß und Blut miteinander mischten.

Ich hörte, wie sie leise etwas murmelte. Es klang beinahe wie ein Name – doch ich war mir sicher, dass es nicht der meine war. Dennoch schlossen sich meine Arme enger um sie, und ich vergrub mein Gesicht an ihrer Schulter.


	13. Chapter 13

Mit der aufgehenden Sonne waren auch die Gespenster der Nacht verschwunden.

Als ich die Augen öffnete, war sie bereits wach.

„Guten Morgen, Mr. Standish."

Ihre Stimme hatte wieder den leichten, ein wenig abweisenden Ton angenommen, den ich von ihr bereits gewohnt war. Allein die hellen Spuren in ihrem schmutzigen Gesicht erinnerten an die Geschehnisse der vergangenen Nacht. Gähnend rappelte ich mich auf.

„Dann darf ich annehmen, dass sie dem Ruf der Natur bereits gefolgt sind, und ich erneut von ihrer Diskretion abhängig bin?" Der Druck auf meiner Blase war so stark, dass ich ihn nicht leugnen konnte – so gerne ich es auch getan hätte!

Sie nickte und lächelte dabei ein wenig. „Wie bereits gesagt, ich werde nicht hinsehen."

Diesmal zögerte ich weniger lange als am Vortag. Sobald ich mir sicher sein konnte, dass sie sich abgewandt hatte, erhob ich mich. Die Ketten klirrten als nachdrückliche Erinnerung an unsere prekäre Situation, während ich mich an meiner Hose zu schaffen machte. Noch immer schämte ich mich dafür, mich in ihrer Gegenwart dermaßen zu entblößen, doch es gab keinen anderen Weg. Wir waren nun schon mehr als sechsunddreißig Stunden aneinandergekettet, und es sah nicht so aus, als ob sich in naher Zukunft daran etwas ändern würde. Dennoch war es ein äußerst erleichterndes Gefühl, als der Druck auf meinen Eingeweiden nachließ. Ich schloss meine Hose und räusperte mich.

„Sie dürfen sich wieder umdrehen, Mrs. McKinnon."

Das tat sie auch. Lächelnd hielt sie mir eine Kaktusfeige entgegen. „Ihr Frühstück, Mr. Standish."

Zähneknirschend akzeptierte ich die Frucht. Während der klebrige Saft mein Kinn hinabrann, dachte ich daran, dass ich selbst in einem gottverlassenen Nest wie Four Corners am Morgen stets mit einem heißen Kaffee hatte rechnen können. Gleichzeitig beäugte ich misstrauisch die riesigen Kakteen, die uns umgaben und mir die Sicht auf den Horizont versperrten.

„Werden sie uns wieder aus diesem Labyrinth herausführen können, Mrs. McKinnon?", fragte ich, wobei ich mich bewusst gleichgültig zu geben versuchte.

Sie lächelte leicht, wohl wissend um meine Besorgnis. „Das werde ich, Mr. Standish. Sie dürfen darauf hoffen, schon die kommende Nacht wieder zwischen Felsen an Stelle von Kakteen zu verbringen."

Ich schmunzelte gegen mein besseres Wissen. „Es geht doch nichts über eine Perspektive, an der man sich erfreuen kann!"


	14. Chapter 14

Stella McKinnon hielt Wort. Noch bevor die Sonne ihren Höchststand erreicht hatte, gelangten wir an den Rand des Kakteenfeldes. Endlich konnte ich unseren Weg wieder weiter als nur ein paar Handbreit weit vorhersehen! Meine Freunde darüber ließ mich meinen Schritt beschleunigen, und ich verlangsamte ihn erst wieder, als meine erschöpfte Begleiterin mich darum bat.

Unser Weg führte uns entlang eines langsam absteigenden Felsgürtels, der gegen Nachmittag in einem kleinen Talkessel mündete. Kaum hatten wir diesen erreicht, blieb meine bis dahin recht zielstrebige Begleiterin jedoch stehen und lauschte.

„Hören sie das, Mr. Standish?" Ein bemerkenswertes Strahlen glitt über ihr schmutziges Gesicht und ließ ihre Augen hell aufleuchten. „Wasser!"

Ich lauschte, dann schüttelte ich den Kopf.

Sie fasste meinen unverletzten Arm und schüttelte ihn. „Hören sie nicht das Plätschern? Kommen sie!" Ohne zu zögern zog sie mich mit sich, und mir blieb nichts anderes übrig als ihr zu folgen.

Zielstrebig führte sie mich tiefer in den engen Talkessel hinein, bis sich, verborgen hinter einer Hand voll Felsen, schließlich ein kleiner See auftat. Nun hörte auch ich das leise Plätschern einer Quelle, die zwischen dem grauen Gestein hervorschoss.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren hasteten wir an das flache Ufer des Gewässers, sanken in die Knie und tranken gierig. Und erst als mein dringendster Durst gestillt war, kehrte mein Verstand zurück. Ich beäugte die junge Frau an meiner Seite misstrauisch. „Sie haben dieses leise Plätschern doch nicht wirklich von da hinten hören können, oder?"

Sie lachte. „Nein. Aber ich habe schon seit einiger Zeit beobachtet, wie sich die Pflanzen und die Beschaffenheit des Bodens verändert haben. Ich wusste, dass Wasser in der Nähe sein musste."

Ich kam nicht umhin, selbst zu grinsen. „Nach dem düsteren Kakteenfeld der letzten Nacht ist das hier wahrlich eine angenehme Überraschung!"

„Es freut mich, wenn sie zufrieden sind, Mr. Standish", entgegnete sie mit einer angedeuteten Verbeugung, doch das Leuchten in ihren hellen Augen strafte ihre beinahe gleichgültigen Worte Lügen.

„Sie haben doch noch etwas im Sinn, Mrs. McKinnon", forschte ich. „Was ist es?"

„Ich möchte baden." Als sie meines mehr als erstaunten Gesichtsausdruckes gewahr wurde, lachte sie hell auf. „Um Himmels Willen, Mr. Standish, _so_ habe ich das nicht gemeint! Schauen sie doch nicht so schockiert drein!"

Verlegen räusperte ich mich. „Und _wie_ haben sie es gemeint, Mrs. McKinnon?"

„Wir riechen beide unangenehm. Nein, sagen sie nicht, dass ihnen das noch nicht aufgefallen ist!"

Ich schloss meinen Mund wieder, und dachte daran, dass ich ein anderes Gesprächsthema bei weitem vorgezogen hätte.

Sie beäugte mich schmunzelnd. „In Ordnung. Wenn es sie beruhigt, sage ich es anders. _Ich_ fühle mich schmutzig. Und da ich dank der Ketten nicht einmal in der Lage bin, mich auch nur meines Mantels oder meiner Stiefel zu entledigen, können sie nun auch wieder getrost ihrem schockierten Gesichtsausdruck gegen einen entspannteren eintauschen. Ich werde ihnen nicht zu nahe treten."

Ich hustete leicht, um meine Verlegenheit zu überspielen. „Ob ihrer klärenden Worte fühle ich mich wahrlich erleichtert, Mrs. McKinnon", murmelte ich hastig.

Sie grinste und beugte sich über die klare Wasseroberfläche, um mit beiden Händen von dem kühlen Nass zu schöpfen. Fasziniert beobachtete ich, wie die silbernen Tropfen ihr Gesicht benetzten und helle Spuren auf ihrer staubbedeckten Haut hinterließen.

Als sie sich mir zuwandte, funkelten ihre Augen.

„Sie meinen es wirklich ernst, nicht wahr?", entfuhr es mir.

„Ja. Und wenn sie klug sind, dann nutzen sie diese Gelegenheit ebenfalls. Und vergessen sie nicht, ihre niedliche kleine silberne Flasche aufzufüllen." Sie kicherte, bevor sie sich den nächsten Schwall Wasser ins Gesicht warf.


	15. Chapter 15

Es wäre sicherlich vermessen gewesen, unser harmloses Geplansche als Bad zu bezeichnen. Was danach blieb, war das Gefühl zum ersten Mal seit zwei Tagen wieder so etwas wie Sauberkeit zu verspüren. Denn obwohl meine feuchten Kleider noch immer schmutzig und fleckig waren, während sie in der Sonne trockneten, fühlten sich doch wenigstens mein Gesicht und meine Hände wieder einigermaßen rein an. Mit dem Handrücken fuhr ich über die rauen Bartstoppeln, die mein Kinn und meine Wangen bedeckten. Ein Rasiermesser wäre mir mehr als nur willkommen gewesen. Aber wenigstens war die sonnenverbrannte Haut unter den Bartstoppeln sauber und nicht länger schmutzverkrustet.

„Ein angenehmes Gefühl", bemerkte ich, und wandte mich meiner jungen Begleiterin zu, die sich neben mir in der Sonne ausgestreckt hatte und mit den Fingerspitzen ihre feuchten Haarsträhnen zu trennen versuchte.

Stella McKinnon nickte. Das Bad hatte ihr Äußeres merklich verändert. Nachdem sie die Staubschicht von ihrem Gesicht gewaschen hatte, konnte ich zum ersten Mal ihre wahren Züge erkennen. In diesem erfreulichen Zustand hätte ich sie wohl niemals für einen Jungen gehalten. Ihre Haut war sonnenverbrannt, doch ihre Nase schmal und die Lippen viel zu voll, als dass sie als Vertreter des männlichen Geschlechts durchgegangen wäre. Ihr Haar hatte, obwohl noch nicht völlig getrocknet, nach der Wäsche ein goldenes Weizenblond angenommen, und fiel ihr in leichten Wellen über die Schultern. Ich war ein Narr gewesen, sie auch nur einen Augenblick lang für einen Jungen zu halten!

Sie hob den Kopf und blickte zu mir auf. „Warum sehen sie mich an, Mr. Standish?"

Ich fühlte mich ertappt und überspielte meine Verlegenheit hastig mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln. „Ich gestatte mir diese Freiheit, weil ich ihr Gesicht nun zum ersten Mal wirklich erkennen kann." Ich runzelte die Stirn. „Verraten sie mir, Mrs. McKinnon, wie alt sie sind?"

Ihre Antwort unterschied sie von der der meisten Frauen, die ich bisher gekannt hatte. Einige hätten mich zur Antwort empört angesehen, andere wiederum hätten mit ihrem Alter kokettiert. Stella McKinnon jedoch antwortete ohne auch nur mit der Wimper zu zucken.

„Dreiundzwanzig."

Jetzt war es an mir erstaunt zu sein. Ich hatte sie für bedeutend jünger gehalten. „Wie lange waren sie verheiratet?"

Sie runzelte die Stirn, antwortete jedoch erneut ohne zu zögern. „Sechs Jahre lang." Ihr Blick ruhte für einen Moment auf meinem Gesicht. „Ich war sechszehn, als ich geheiratet habe."

Mein Erstaunen siegte über meine sittliche Erziehung, „Warum?", entfuhr es mir.

„Warum was?" Sie legte den Kopf schief. „Warum ich geheiratet habe?"

„Sie waren immerhin noch sehr jung", wandte ich zu meiner Rechtfertigung ein.

Sie zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ich war alt genug, um zu verstehen, was es bedeutet, verheiratet zu sein."

Ich zog fragend die Augenbrauen hoch.

Sie seufzte. „Hören sie, Mr. Standish. Es gibt Situationen, in denen es für eine Frau durchaus von Vorteil ist, einen Ehemann zu haben."

„So wie sie es sagen, klingt es nicht, als sei es geradewegs eine Liebesheirat gewesen", bemerkte ich trocken.

„Das war es auch nicht." Sie blinzelte. „Mein Mann war fünfzehn Jahre älter als ich." Ihr Blick suchte erneut den meinen. „Und er hat mich gekauft."

„Ich bitte um Verzeihung?" Ich war zweifelsohne mit einigen Talenten gesegnet, zu denen ich bislang stets auch ein gutes Gehör gezählt hatte. Doch in diesem Moment zweifelte ich mit einem Mal maßgeblich an dieser Fähigkeit.

Sie lächelte leicht, aber ihre Augen blieben dabei kalt. „Ich war eine Leibeigene als mein Mann mich fand. Er kaufte und heiratete mich."

„Die Sklaverei wurde vor zehn Jahren abgeschafft!", entfuhr es mir.

„Das mag sein, Mr. Standish, doch ich spreche von _Leibeigenschaft_."

Sie betonte dieses Wort auf eine Weise, die mir einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

„Auch wenn die Sklaverei abgeschafft wurde, ist es doch noch immer üblich, dass ein Mensch seine Schulden abarbeiten darf, richtig?"

Ich nickte wortlos.

„Mein Vater war ein Mann, der weder besonders gut mit Geld noch mit Kindern umgehen konnte, dagegen aber durchaus dem Alkohol und Glücksspiel zusprach. Ich darf annehmen, dass er dabei weitaus weniger erfolgreich gewesen ist als sie, Mr. Standish", sie zog verächtlich die Augenbrauen empor, „denn seine Schulden wuchsen und wuchsen, bis ihm schließlich ein Saloon-Besitzer im Wyoming Territory anbot, ihm eben diese Schulden zu erlassen, wenn mein Vater ihm hingegen seine älteste Tochter übergebe, damit sie seine Ausstände abarbeiten könne. Vermutlich war dem Mann bewusst, dass er sein Geld anderweitig niemals zurückbekommen würde, denn ich war ein mageres Ding von gerade einmal dreizehn Jahren, und kaum geeignet für die Arbeit in einem solchen Etablissement." Sie lächelte kalt. „Mein Vater packte die Gelegenheit beim Schopf und willigte ein. Er war verschwunden, noch bevor mein neuer Arbeitgeber feststellen konnte, zu wie wenig ich ihm doch nutze war."

Ihre Geringschätzung, mit der sie über sich selbst sprach, irritierte mich. „Wo war ihre Mutter?", fragte ich, obwohl ich die Antwort bereits ahnte.

„Meine Mutter starb, als ich zehn Jahre alt war."

Ich nickte langsam. „Was geschah, nachdem sie ihr Vater zurückgelassen hatte?", fragte ich, obwohl sich alles in mir sträubte, den Fortgang ihrer bedrückenden Geschichte zu hören.

„Drei Jahre lang tat ich, was man von mir verlangte. Doch meine Schulden wurden nicht weniger, im Gegenteil. Und es gab nichts, was ich dagegen unternehmen konnte." Sie schwieg für einen Augenblick und starrte gedankenverloren auf ihre staubigen Stiefelspitzen. „Dann kam Gabriel nach Oak Bend. Nach drei Tagen bezahlte er meine Schulden und löste mich aus dem Vertrag aus, den mein Vater mit dem Saloonbesitzer geschlossen hatte. Wir heirateten noch am selben Nachmittag. Am nächsten Morgen kehrten wir Oak Bend für immer den Rücken."

Ich runzelte die Stirn. „Das klingt, als wäre ihr Ehemann durchaus wohlhabend gewesen?"

Sie lächelte, doch ihre Augen blieben seltsam stumpf, als sie mir antwortete. „Gabriel war ein Trapper, ein Fallensteller und Pelzjäger. Der Preis, den er für mich bezahlte, bestand aus den Pelzen, die er während des Winters gesammelt hatte. Danach blieb ihm kaum noch etwas von dem, was er sich in den kalten Monaten in den Bergen so schwer erarbeitet hatte." Ihr Blick kehrte erneut zu ihren Stiefelspitzen zurück. „Ich folgte meinem Mann in die Berge. Er jagte und stellte Fallen, und ich lernte dieses Handwerk ebenfalls. Als wir nach drei Jahren in die Welt der Weißen zurückkehrten, hätte mich mein eigener Vater nicht mehr erkannt, so sehr hatte ich mich verändert."

Ich versuchte mir ihr Leben in der Wildnis vorzustellen, doch es gelang mir nicht. „Ist er gut zu ihnen gewesen, ihr Ehemann, meine ich?", fragte ich stattdessen, auch wenn ich bezweifelte, dass ein Mann, der seine junge Frau dazu zwang, mit ihm weit entfernt von jedweder Zivilisation zu leben, dieser ein sicheres und erfülltes Leben hätte bieten können.

„Gabriel hat mich nie geschlagen."

„Das beruhigt mich immens, Mrs. McKinnon", versetzte ich trocken.

Doch sie musste meine Skepsis gespürt haben, denn als sie mich nun ansah, bemerkte ich beinahe so etwas wie Angriffslust in ihren hellen Augen.

„Gabriel war ein guter Mann! Er hat für mich gesorgt und mich beschützt, wann immer es nötig war. Und er hat mich respektiert, Mr. Standish. An seiner Seite konnte ich ich selbst sein, konnte meine Meinung frei äußern, und wurde angehört."

Im Stillen sagte ich mir, dass viele Frauen Männer heirateten, die sie nicht liebten. Stella McKinnon schien da keine Ausnahme zu sein. Doch wenigsten hatte sich ein Mann ihrer angenommen, der sie trotz der widrigen Umstände ihrer Heirat anscheinend gut behandelt hatte. Dennoch vermied ich es, sie anzusehen, als sie zu sprechen fortfuhr.

„Die Pelze, die wir nach diesen drei Jahren verkauften, brachten uns genug Geld, um ein Stück Land zu erwerben und sesshaft zu werden, ganz so wie Gabriel es mir immer wieder versprochen hatte. Wir zogen nach Süden und siedelten uns in der Gegend von Pine Creek an."

Ich nickte, denn ich kannte den kleinen Ort, der kaum drei Tagesritte in westlicher Richtung von Four Corners entfernt lag.

Sie seufzte leise. „Wir bauten ein Haus und kauften ein halbes Dutzend Pferde, mit denen wir züchten wollten. Das erste Jahr war nicht einfach. Unsere Zucht warf noch nichts ab und wir lebten von der Hand in den Mund. Aber Gabriel wollte nicht, dass ich mir eine Arbeit in der Stadt suchte."

„Ein Ehrenmann." Diesmal meinte ich es so, wie ich es sagte.

Sie runzelte die Stirn und warf mir einen kurzen Blick zu. „Und ein Halbblut."

Ich starrte sie an. „Tatsächlich?"

Sie nickte, und wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit erneut ihren Stiefelspitzen zu. „Seine Mutter war eine Comanchin."

„Dann bezweifele ich nicht, dass ihr Ehemann ein gutes Händchen für Pferde hatte", entfuhr es mir. Jeder Weiße wusste, dass die Comanchen Pferdediebe waren. Doch schon im nächsten Augenblick bedauerte ich meine unbedachten Worte. „Ich bitte sie um Verzeihung, Mrs. McKinnon. Das hätte ich nicht sagen dürfen."

„Oh, die meisten Bewohner von Pine Creek denken ebenso wie sie, Mr. Standish." Ihre leisen Worten klangen bitter. „Und das taten sie auch damals. Kaum einem dieser ehrenwerten Männer gefiel es, dass ein Indianerhalbblut in ihrer Mitte lebte. Und auch für mich hatten die rechtschaffenen Ehefrauen dieser Männer kaum mehr als einen abschätzigen Blick übrig."

Ich fühlte mich unwohl in meiner Haut. „Warum haben sie ihr Land nicht wieder verkauft und sind weitergezogen?"

„Wissen sie denn einen Ort, an dem wir willkommen gewesen wären?"

Ich presste die Lippen zusammen und schüttelte stumm den Kopf.

„Gabriel wusste das ebenfalls", fuhr sie fort, „und er war starrsinnig genug, um trotz aller Steine, die man uns in den Weg legte, eine Existenz für sich und seine Familie aufbauen zu wollen."

„Seine Familie?", wiederholte ich erstaunt. Nach allem, was ich bislang gehört – oder eben nicht gehört - hatte, nahm ich nicht an, dass Stella McKinnon und ihr halbblütiger Ehemann Kinder gehabt hätten.

Sie blinzelte leicht, mied aber meinen Blick. „Ich war in unserem ersten Jahr auf der Ranch nicht so sehr bei der Sache, wie ich es hätte sein sollen. Meine Gedanken kreisten weniger um das, was Gabriel für uns aufzubauen versuchte, sondern vielmehr darum, meine kleine Schwester wieder zu finden, die mein Vater damals mit sich genommen hatte, als er Hals über Kopf aus Oak Bend geflohen war. Ich schrieb unzählige Briefe an entfernte Verwandte und frühere Freunde meiner Eltern und brachte schließlich in Erfahrung, dass mein Vater mehr als zwei Jahre zuvor in Missouri an Typhus gestorben war. Nur über den Verbleib meiner jüngeren Schwester wusste niemand etwas zu sagen. Gabriel bestärkte mich in meinen Bemühungen nach Lily zu suchen, doch es dauerte beinahe ein ganzes weiteres Jahr, bis endlich der Brief aus einem Waisenhaus in St. Louis eintraf, in dem man mir mitteilte, dass es ein Mädchen entsprechenden Namens und Alters dort aufgenommen hatte."

Ich hatte ihrer Erzählung aufmerksam gelauscht und beugte mich nun erwartungsvoll vor. „Und? War dieses Mädchen ihre Schwester?"

Sie nickte leicht, doch selbst in der heraufziehenden Dämmerung konnte ich sehen, dass ihre Augen glänzten. „Mit unserem letzten Geld reiste ich nach St. Louis und holte Lily nach Hause." Ihre Stimme schwankte leicht und sie wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über die Augen. „Sie mögen denken, was sie wollen, Mr. Standish", fuhr sie mit gesenktem Blick fort, „aber damals hätte ich nicht glücklicher sein können."

Ich lächelte leicht. „Das verstehe ich, Mrs. McKinnon." Denn auch wenn mir selbst in meiner Jugend ein entsprechendes Familienleben dank der Umtriebigkeit meiner Mutter verwehrt geblieben war, so besaß ich doch wenigstens eine Ahnung davon, was ich in meiner Kindheit und sogar später noch oftmals schmerzlich vermisst hatte.

Sie lächelte unsicher. „Eine Ranch, die nichts abwarf, feindselige Nachbarn, die uns verachteten, und die Aussicht auf einem weiteren Winter, in dem wir wieder einmal von der Hand in den Mund würden leben müssen – trotzdem war ich glücklich. Denn die beiden Menschen, die mir in meinem Leben am wichtigsten waren, lebten bei mir." Sie seufzte leise. „Gabriel tat alles, um Lily ein guter Vater zu sein."

Langsam kam ich zu dem Schluss, dass Gabriel McKinnon ein Mann mit unzähligen Facetten gewesen sein musste und ausreichend gute Eigenschaften besessen hatte, um seine junge Witwe mit dieser Wärme und Herzlichkeit von ihm sprechen zu lassen.

„Aber dann wurde ihr Ehemann getötet", stellte ich fest. „Wie kam es dazu?"

„In ihrem zweiten Sommer auf unserer Farm freundete sich Lily mit einem alten Mann an, Jeremiah Culler. Ihm gehörte das benachbarte Landstück, dass oberhalb unserer Ranch begann und bis in die Berge reichte. Culler war ein eigenbrötlerischer und bärbeißiger Mann, der jede Gesellschaft ablehnte. Allein Lily mochte er leiden. Und sie mochte ihn. Sie besuchte den alten Mann häufig in seiner Hütte auf dem Berg."

„Damit hatten sie dann wenigstens einen Freund", bemerkte ich.

Stella schüttelte den Kopf. „_Lily_ hatte einen Freund. Von Gabriel und mir wollte der alte Mann nichts wissen. Als Gabriel eines Tages Lily bei Cullers baufälliger Hütte abholen wollte, jagte ihn der Alte mit dem Gewehr im Anschlag davon. Nach diesem Ereignis verbot Gabriel Lily, den Einsiedler weiterhin zu besuchen. Aber ich denke, sie ist trotzdem noch einige Mal bei dem alten Mann gewesen." Ein warmes Lächeln glitt über Stella McKinnons nachdenkliches Gesicht. „In der Stadt hielt sich zu dieser Zeit nachdrücklich das Gerücht, dass ein wohlhabender Neuankömmling versucht habe, Jeremiah Culler seinen Berg abzunehmen, sich der alte Mann aber weigere, zu verkaufen. Dann kam der Winter. Und eines Abends, nur wenige Tage nach Weihnachten, erschien der alte Culler auf unserer Farm. Er war schwach und hatte hohes Fieber. Totzdem bestand er nachdrücklich darauf, Lily zu sehen. Culler war noch starrsinniger als Gabriel, und schließlich machte Lily dem Streit der beiden ein Ende, indem sie den Alten einfach in unser Haus führte. Gabriel war wütend über ihre Eigenmächtigkeit, doch Lily scherte sich nicht darum. Sie bot ihrem seltsamen Freund ihr eigenes Bett als Schlafstatt an und erklärte, dass sie in der Scheune schlafen könne, bis es dem Alten wieder besser gehen würde. Endlich gab Gabriel nach, und Culler durfte bleiben. Doch im Laufe der Nacht verschlechterte sich der Zustand unseres Gastes. Er war alt und erschöpft, doch was ihm am meisten zu schaffen machte, war eine Kugel, die schon seit Tagen in seiner Schulter steckte. Diese Wunde hatte sich entzündet und das Wundfieber drohte den müden Körper des alten Mannes zu besiegen. Gabriel ritt nach Pine Creek, um einen Arzt zu holen, während Lily und ich taten, was wir konnten, um den Wundbrand zu stoppen und das Fieber zu senken. Doch der Arzt kam zu spät. In der Nacht starb Culler. Doch bevor er seinen letzten Atemzug tat, überschrieb er Lily sein Land in den Bergen."

„Ein großzügiges Geschenk", bemerkte ich, als sie in ihrer Erzählung stockte.

„Der Alte besaß keine eigene Familie."

„War es gutes Land?"

Sie lachte auf. „Wenn ihnen jede Menge Steine, eine baufällige Hütte und ein paar Stück Jagdwild reichen, wären sie sicher zufrieden gewesen, Mr. Standish."

Ich verzog das Gesicht. „Was hat das alles mit der Ermordung ihres Mannes zu tun?"

„Kaum dass sich Lilys Erbe in der Stadt herumgesprochen hatte, tauchte eine Hand voll Männer auf unserer Farm auf und bot Gabriel Geld für Cullers Land." Sie hob den Kopf und sah mich an. „Da Lily noch nicht volljährig war, und Gabriel als mein Ehemann ihr nächster männlicher Verwandter war, wäre er rechtlich durchaus in der Lage gewesen, das Land an Lilys Statt zu veräußern. Aber er lehnte das Angebot der Fremden ab, dessen unerwartete Höhe ihn misstrauisch hatte werden lassen. Am nächsten Morgen ritt er zusammen mit Lily auf den Berg hinauf und begann nach dem Grund für das plötzliche Interesse der Fremden zu suchen. Als die beiden zurückkehrten, berichteten sie von einem alten, eingestürzten Stollen im Berg, und davon, dass sie in Culler verfallener Hütte einen Beutel mit Silber gefunden hatten."

Neugierig lehnte ich mich vor. „Der Alte hat eine Silbermine besessen? Da ist es kein Wunder, dass diese Leute sein Land kaufen wollten!"

Stella McKinnon nickte. „Ein paar Tage später kamen die Männer ein zweites Mal zur Ranch, doch Gabriel jagte sie fort. Und diesmal drohten sie ihm offen. In der kommenden Nacht brannte unser Stall nieder. Die Hälfte unserer Pferde kam in dem Feuer um."

„Dann haben diese Ganoven ihre Warnung ernst gemacht?"

Sie nickte. „Gabriel brachte Lily und mich zu unserer eigenen Sicherheit in die Stadt, und kehrte allein auf die Farm zurück, um den abgebrannten Stall wieder aufzubauen. Als er die Stadt verließ, versprach er mir, in wenigen Tagen zu uns zurückzukommen. Als wir aber nach beinahe einer Woche noch immer nichts von ihm gehört hatten, folgte ich ihm. Ich fand ihn vor der Treppe, die auf unsere kleine Veranda führte. Er war tot. Zwei Kugel hatten ihn getroffen – die eine in den Bauch, die andere in den Rücken." Sie holte tief Luft und schwieg für einen Moment. Als sie zu sprechen fortfuhr, klang ihre Stimme leise und gepresst. „Um den Leichnam meines Mannes herum fand ich die Spuren von vier Pferden, und ebenso viele Reiter hatten uns an dem Tag, als unserer Stall in Flammen aufgegangen war, bedroht. Es kostete mich nicht viel Mühe, die Zusammenhänge zu erkennen."

„Was haben sie dann getan?"

„Ich habe meinen toten Ehemann in die Stadt zurückgebracht und den Sheriff informiert. Doch weder der noch sein Deputy sahen sich in der Lage auch nur die winzigste Spur von Gabriels Mördern zu finden. Am Tag nach seiner Beerdigung, an der neben dem Reverend nur Lily und ich teilnahmen, erfuhr ich, dass Gabriel, bevor er die Stadt verlassen hatte, dafür gesorgt hatte, dass auch mein Name im Landregister für beide Grundstücke – das unserer Ranch sowie das der Culler-Mine – eingetragen worden war."

„Und damit gehörten das Land und die Mine nun ihnen."

„Die Mine gehörte meiner Schwester _und_ mir", verbesserte sie mich spitz. „Ohne Lilys Zustimmung hätte ich die Mine niemals verkauft."

„Aber die Ranch gehörte ihnen nun allein?"

Stella McKinnon nickte. „Ja, sie gehörte mir. Und darum kehrten Lily und ich am Tag nach Gabriels Beerdigung in unser Heim zurück. Ich hatte mir in den Kopf gesetzt, das, was mein Ehemann und ich gemeinsam aufgebaut hatten, mit der Unterstützung meiner Schwester weiterzuführen."

„Ein ehrgeiziger Plan", wandte ich ein, „für eine Frau und ein halbwüchsiges Mädchen."

Sie presste die Lippen aufeinander. „Wir hätten es geschafft! Lily und ich hätten die Zucht fortführen können, sogar mit den wenigen Pferden, die uns noch geblieben waren, wenn sie uns nur unbehelligt gelassen hätten!" Stella senkte den Kopf. „Lily und ich hätten es geschafft!", wiederholte sie gepresst.

Ich hatte ihr schon zu lange zugehört, als dass ich nun bereit gewesen wäre auf das Ende ihrer Geschichte zu verzichten, auch wenn ich bereits ahnte, dass es kein Glückliches sein würde. „Aber die Männer kehrten zurück, nicht wahr?"

Sie seufzte. „Ja, das taten sie. Drei von ihnen passten mich ab, als ich kaum vier Wochen später aus der Stadt zu unserer Ranch zurückkehrte, wo ich Vorräte eingekauft hatte. Lily war daheim geblieben, um ein Auge auf eine trächtige Stute zu halten. Sie zwangen mich zum Anhalten und drohten mir, dass ich, wenn ich das Land nicht verkaufte, es mächtig bedauern würde. Ich war wütend genug, um ihnen offen zu widersprechen. Das war mein erster Fehler. Die drei Männer nahmen mir mein Pferd, doch darüber hinaus ließen sie mich unbehelligt. Der Weg zurück zur Ranch kostete mich fast einen halben Tag. Als ich endlich dort eintraf, dämmerte es längst. Ich suchte nach Lily, doch ich fand sie nicht. Nur ein Stück Papier steckte auf einer Messerklinge an der Stalltür." Sie sog tief Luft ein.

„Stand etwas darauf geschrieben?"

Sie nickte. „Es war ein Brief von Lily. Sie hatten sie gezwungen, ihn zu schreiben."

„Und was stand darin?"

„Dass sie meine Schwester erst wieder freigeben würden, wenn ich bereit wäre, dass Land und die Mine zu verkaufen."

Ich runzelte die Stirn. „Sind sie auf die Forderung eingegangen.?

Stella McKinnon seufzte. "Ich hätte es getan, wenn nicht noch in derselben Nacht der Sheriff mit einem Haftbefehl für mich auf der Farm erschienen wäre. Ich hatte angeblich in Pine Creek einen Mann erschossen, von dem man plötzlich behauptete, dass er an der Ermordung Gabriels beteiligt gewesen wäre." Sie stieß pfeifend Atem aus. „Mit einem Mal hatte der Sheriff eine angebliche Spur des Mörders – nur leider brachte sie mich mehr in Bedrängnis, als sie mir nützte!"

„Man hat ihnen diesen Mord untergeschoben?", fragte ich.

„Das musste ich annehmen, da ich nicht für den Tod des besagten Mannes verantwortlich war. Doch bis heute weiß ich nicht sicher, wer dem Sheriff Glauben gemacht hat, dieser Mord wäre meine Tat gewesen!"

„Also hat man sie verhaftet?"

„Nein. Der junge Deputy gab mir die Gelegenheit ein wenig Wäsche und persönliche Dinge zusammenzusuchen, während er bei geöffneter Tür im angrenzenden Raum wartete. Ich machte mir eine kurze Unaufmerksamkeit seinerseits zu Nutze, um im Dunkeln der Nacht durch das Fenster zu klettern und davonzulaufen. Das war mein zweiter und vielleicht größter Fehler!"

„Sie sind geflohen?", stieß ich hervor. „Wer könnte ihnen das verdenken? Immerhin wollte man sie unrechtmäßig des Mordes anklagen!"

„Womit sie sich ebenfalls auskennen, Mr. Standish." Der Blick, den sie mir schenkte war einen Mischung aus Sarkasmus und Bedauern. „Sie werden meine Lage also nachvollziehen können."

In Maßen konnte ich das tatsächlich. In den vergangenen zwei Wochen hatte ich einen nachhaltigen Eindruck davon bekommen, was es bedeutete, unschuldig des Mordes angeklagt und verurteilt zu werden!

„Ist ihnen ihre Flucht geglückt?"

Sie nickte. „Ich kannte das Land unserer Farm und den Berg oberhalb der Mine gut genug, um mich vor meinen Verfolgern zu verbergen. Ich kehrte nicht wieder zur Ranch zurück, wo ich annehmen musste, entdeckt und erneut verhaftet zu werden. Stattdessen machte ich mich auf nach Süden. Zu Fuß überquerte ich die Grenze nach Mexiko und versorgte mich in einem Dorf mit einem Pferd und neuer Kleidung." Ihre Hände strichen über den abgetragenen Ledermantel und die fleckige Hose, die sie darunter trug. „Als Junge verkleidet kehrte ich über die Grenze zurück. Inzwischen war ich zu der Überzeugung gelangt, dass ich in Pine Creek keine Unterstützung finden würde. Also suchte ich nach einer anderen Möglichkeit, um mit den Männern in Kontakt zu treten, die Lily in ihre Gewalt gebracht hatten. Der alte Culler hatte vor seinem Tod erwähnt, dass die Männer, die ihn bedroht und ihm seine Farm hatten abnehmen wollen, von Norden gekommen waren, wo sie bereits eine Hand voll kleiner Rancher und Goldsucher von deren Besitz vertrieben hatten. Also machte ich mich auf den Weg nach Norden. In den Ortschaften und auf den Ranches, die auf meinem Weg lagen, hörte ich mich nach den Männern um, von denen der alte Mann erzählt hatte, denn ich hoffte auf diese Weise eine Spur von den Entführern meiner Schwester zu finden. Meine Suche kostete mich beinahe drei Monate."

Ich hob den Kopf und blinzelte erwartungsvoll, als ihre Stimme verstummte und sie wortlos zu Boden blickte.

„Was geschah dann? Haben sie ihre Schwester gefunden?"

„Nein, das habe ich nicht." Sie schüttelte seufzend den Kopf. „Doch in Gatsbytown traf ich eine Frau, die mir berichtete, dass ihr Mann beinahe auf die selbe Weise ums Leben gekommen war wie Gabriel. Und diese Frau hatte ihren Besitz anschließend an einen Mann verkauft, der sich Silas Randall nannte."

„Und von dem Augenblick haben sie nach diesem Randall gesucht?"

Sie nickte. „Ich entdeckte seine Spur einige Wochen später in der Nähe von Ellwood – und ich fand sogar einen kleinen Jungen, der behauptete, ein Mädchen, auf das Lilys Beschreibung passte, gesehen zu haben. Ich folgte Randall und seinen Männern bis nach Ciderville." Sie zuckte mit den Achseln. „Und was da geschah, wissen sie ja bereits."

„Man hat sie des Mordes beschuldigt und angeklagt", entgegnete ich. „Doch sagen sie mir eines: Wie konnte Randall davon wissen, dass sie ihn gefunden hatten?"

„An dem Tag, als ich die Stadt erreichte, habe ich ihn in seinem Hotelzimmer aufgesucht."

Ich runzelte missbilligend die Stirn. „Waren sie sich des Risikos bewusst, das sie damit eingingen?"

„Dieser Mann hatte nun schon seit Monaten meine Schwester in der Gewalt und ich wagte nicht, mir vorzustellen, was er Lily inzwischen angetan hatte! Darum war ich bereit, jede Sorge um meine eigene Sicherheit aufzugegeben. Ich wollte meine Schwester befreien und war bereit dafür die Mine und das Land meines Ehemannes herzugeben. Ich dachte einfach nicht daran, dass Randall auf dieses Geschäft _nicht_ eingehen würde!"

„Aber er hat es ausgeschlagen?", mutmaßte ich.

„Zuerst gab er vor, einverstanden zu sein. Er bat mich am nächsten Abend wieder zu kommen, inzwischen wollte er den Kaufvertrag für die Mine und die Ranch aufsetzen."

„Aber dazu kam es nicht?"

„Nein." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „In derselben Nacht griffen mich drei Männer an, als ich den Mietstall verließ, wo ich nach meinem Pferd gesehen hatte. Als ich fliehen wollte, kam es zu einem Handgemenge und Schüsse fielen. Dabei starb einer der Männer." Sie hob den Kopf und blickte mich an. „Der Lärm lockte den Sheriff an, und die Kumpanen des Toten behaupteten felsenfest, dass ich es gewesen sei, die den Mann kaltblütig erschossen hätte."

„Und daraufhin hat man sie verhaftet?"

Sie nickte. „Man sperrte mich in das Gefängnis und klagte mich des Mordes an. Dem Gesetz entsprechend erhielt ich einen Anwalt. Dieser war noch jung und nicht sonderlich erfahren. Trotzdem gelang es ihm, zwei Zeugen des Kampfes in der besagten Nacht aufzutreiben. Doch als mein Prozess begann, waren die beiden Männer tot."

Ich nickte langsam. „Mein Auftritt und sogleich auch wieder mein ruhmloser Abgang."

Sie blinzelte. „Sagen sie mir, Mr. Standish, haben sie in irgendeiner Weise mit dem Tod dieses Cowboys, der meine Unschuld hätte beweisen können, zu tun gehabt?"

Ihr Misstrauen gefiel mir nicht. Ich hatte ihr diese Frage schon einmal beantwortet, doch noch immer schien sie mir nicht glauben zu wollen. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob mich ihre Zweifel eher wütend oder beschämt machten. In Ermangelung einer anderen angemessenen Reaktion, lächelte ich kühl. „Wenn ich auch nur irgendetwas mit dieser ganzen Angelegenheit zu tun hätte, Mrs. McKinnon, wären wir jetzt nicht hier."

Ihr hellen Augen ruhten prüfend auf meinem Gesicht, ohne dass sie etwas entgegnete.

„Hören sie, Mrs. McKinnon, ich hatte keine Ahnung davon, welche Rolle der besagte Mr. Wilson für ihr Lebensglück spielte. Und ebenso wenig habe ich ihn umgebracht! Wie ich schon sagte, ich hatte meinen Derringer auf die Wandvertäfelung gerichtet!"

„Ja, das sagten sie bereits, Mr. Standish."

Sie sah mir weiterhin ins Gesicht, und ich begann mich ob ihres prüfenden Blickes unwohl zu fühlen.

„Ich habe keine Beweise für die Wahrheit meiner Worte", murmelte ich schließlich, und senkte als Erster den Blick. „Es wird ihnen nichts anderes übrig bleiben als mir zu vertrauen, Mrs. McKinnon."

Für einen Moment verharrte sie regungslos und schweigend. Doch dann nickte sie. „Ich denke, das tue ich, Mr. Standish." Ein sanftes Lächeln zog sich über ihr sonnengebräuntes Gesicht. „Ja, das tue ich."


	16. Chapter 16

Für eine Weile saßen wir wortlos nebeneinander. Eine dunkle und mondlose Nacht hatte schon längst die aufsteigende Dämmerung verdrängt, als Stella McKinnon sich mir wieder zuwandte.

„Was hat sie hierher geführt, Mr. Standish?", fragte sie kaum hörbar.

„Ein Richter, der nicht an meine Unschuld glauben wollte!" Nachdrücklich ließ ich meine metallenen Handfesseln rasseln, und sie schmunzelte.

„Das unterscheidet sie nur unwesentlich von mir."

Ich seufzte. „Wollen sie alles andere wirklich wissen, Mrs. McKinnon?"

Sie nickte. „Wenn es nicht so wäre, hätte ich sie nicht danach gefragt."

Ich schüttelte mit übertriebener Verzweiflung den Kopf, konnte mir aber gleichzeitig ein amüsiertes Lächeln nicht verbieten. „Man kann nicht sagen, dass sie viele Worte machen, wenn sie etwas wissen möchten. Wie ist ihr Ehemann damit zurecht gekommen?"

Ihre Augen funkelten. „Indem er mir stets die Wahrheit sagte, noch bevor ich danach zu fragen brauchte."

Ich lachte, während sie fragend die Augenbrauen hochzog.

„Mr. Standish?"

„Oh, ich weiß ihren unverblümten Hinweis durchaus zu schätzen. Fragen sie, was immer sie wissen wollen, und ich verspreche ihnen, das jede Antwort, die sie erhalten, eine ehrliche sein wird." Eine leise Stimme in meinem Hinterkopf erinnerte mich daran, dass ich damit bereits mehr versprach, als ich für gewöhnlich zu halten bereit war.

„Also gut." Sie fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen. „Dann möchte ich gerne wissen, warum es sie gerade nach Four Corners zieht. Was erwartet sie dort, falls wir die Stadt tatsächlich erreichen sollten?"

„Sie stellen Fragen, die alles andere als leicht zu beantworten sind, Mrs. McKinnon."

„Liegt das vielleicht daran, dass sie diese Frage lieber nicht beantworten möchten, Mr. Standish?"

Ich seufzte übertrieben laut. „Manchmal ist es besser, komplizierte Zusammenhänge einfach auf sich beruhen zu lassen. Aber gut, denn ich habe ihnen eine Antwort versprochen."

Sie nickte aufmunternd.

„In Four Corners erwartet mich Arbeit."

„Glücksspiel?" Die Missbilligung in ihrer Stimme war nicht zu überhören.

Schnell schüttelte ich den Kopf. „Nein."

„Aber sie sagten doch, sie seien ein Spieler!"

„Das bin ich. Aber selbst ein Mann wie ich, der einer – aus ihrer Sicht derartig verabscheuenswürdigen – Beschäftigung nachgeht, vermag durchaus über mehrere Facetten seiner Persönlichkeit zu verfügen."

„Wenn sie mit ihren langen Vorreden fertig sind, Mr. Standish", bemerkte sie mit spöttisch hochgezogenen Augenbrauen, „werden sie mir doch, wie versprochen, eine Antwort auf meine Frage geben, oder?"

Ich lächelte. „Ihre Direktheit, Mrs. McKinnon, ist wahrhaft bemerkenswert."

Sie rümpfte die Nase. „Und ich habe sie nach dem gefragt, was sie augenblicklich nach Four Corners zieht – falls sie meine Frage inzwischen vergessen haben sollten!"

„Oh nein, das habe ich beileibe nicht! Und um sie zu beantworten, bevor sie endgültig die Geduld mit mir verlieren, sage ich ihnen, dass ich dort – zumindest bis zum Zeitpunkt meiner Verhaftung in Ciderville – für einen Richter tätig war. Der alte Mann hatte mich und sechs weitere Männer angeheuert, um das kleine Städtchen, in welchem übrigens auch seine Schwiegertochter lebt, vor den bösen Elementen unseres amerikanischen Westens zu beschützen."

„Sie sind ein bezahlter Revolvermann?"

Zu meiner Erleichterung mischte sich Unglauben in ihren erstaunten Ausruf.

„Ihre wenig schmeichelhafte Beschreibung mag auf meine sechs Kampfgefährten durchaus zutreffen. Ich hingegen sehe es allein als einen vorübergehenden Posten an, den ich zum Wohle der Allgemeinheit ausfülle."

Sie musterte mich prüfend. „Ich nehme an, dass auch sie Teil dieser Allgemeinheit sind, Mr. Standish?"

„Selbstverständlich!" Ich zwinkerte ihr amüsiert zu. Diese junge Frau besaß ganz ohne Zweifel eine schnelle Auffassungsgabe. „Der Mensch ist nicht dazu gemacht, ausschließlich selbstlos zu handeln."

„Dann darf ich weiterhin annehmen, dass sie für diesen ehrbaren Dienst an den Bürgern von Four Corners wenigstens gut entlohnt werden?"

„Nun, es schmeichelt mir natürlich, wenn sie Derartiges vermuten, aber", erklärte ich stirnrunzelnd, „doch muss ich eingestehen, dass die Bezahlung für diese Dienste so gering ausfällt, dass ein Mann mit meinen Ansprüchen darüber hinaus noch auf weitere Einnahmequellen angewiesen ist."

„Waren sie darum in Ciderville? Um zu spielen – und zu gewinnen?"

Gespielt reumütig nickte ich.

„Wozu brauchen sie all das Geld, Mr. Standish? Ohne Zweifel sind sie ein Mann, der auf seine Bekleidung wert legt. Aber was tun sie mit dem Rest ihrer... Einnahmen?"

Gedankenverloren strich ich mit dem Daumen über das Revers meiner staubbedeckten, fleckigen Jacke. Ich hatte das edle, flaschengrüne Stück einst in New Orleans von einem kreolischen Schneider anfertigen lassen, und eine gehörige Stange Geld für den exquisiten Stoff und die maßgenaue Anfertigung bezahlt. Allerdings war davon längst nicht mehr viel zu sehen – eine ärgerliche Folge der Wanderung durch diese Einöde!

„Ein Mann hat verschiedene Bedürfnisse, das sollte ihnen, da sie bereits verheiratet waren, bekannt sein, Mrs. McKinnon", antwortete ich ausweichend.

Sie warf mir einen äußerst skeptischen Blick zu. „Sie meinen, dass sie ihr Geld für Schnaps und Huren ausgeben?"

Ich hustete. „Ihre Ausdrucksweise ist... nun sagen wir einmal... für eine Lady durchaus ungewöhnlich, Mrs. McKinnon."

„Es tut mir Leid, wenn ich sie damit erschreckt habe, Mr. Standish." Sie zog spöttisch die Augenbrauen hoch. „Ich hatte wohl vergessen, dass sie eine empfindsame Seele besitzen."

Ich räusperte mich. „Um ihre Frage abschließend zu beantworten, bevor ihre ohne Zweifel nicht vollkommen unschuldige Fantasie mit ihnen durchgeht, möchte ich sie wissen lassen, dass ich durchaus einen Verwendungszweck für mein Erspartes im Auge habe. Sobald ich genug Geld beisammen habe, werde ich einen Saloon kaufen und ihn zum feinsten Etablissement des ganzen Territoriums machen!"

Ihre Augen funkelten skeptisch. „Um weiterhin andere Menschen um ihr hart verdientes Geld zu bringen?"

Ich zuckte gleichmütig mit den Achseln. „Geld stinkt nicht, Mrs. McKinnon. Das wusste man bereits in der Antike."

„Und ihr Engagement für die Bürger von Four Corners? Was wird dann daraus?"

„Eine Stadt benötigt, neben einer starken Hand für Recht und Ordnung, auch einige erfolgreiche Geschäftsleute, um es zu etwas zu bringen. Und ich werde einer davon sein."

Sie rümpfte missbilligend die Nase.

Ich musterte sie prüfend. „Und was sind ihre Pläne für die Zukunft, sobald sie ihre Schwester gefunden haben?", fragte ich mit einem leichten Lächeln. „Obwohl sie meine finanziellen Pläne zu verabscheuen scheinen, nehme ich doch nicht an, dass sie vorhaben in Armut zu sterben."

Für einen Moment erwiderte sie meinen Blick mit ausdrucksloser Miene. Doch zuletzt lächelte sie doch. „Ich möchte die Farm meines toten Mannes wieder aufbauen und dort mit Lily leben."

„Als Pferdezüchterin?"

Sie nickte. „Und bevor sie mich das fragen, ja, ich denke, dass ich es gut genug machen werde, um davon leben zu können." Ein breites Lächeln zog sich über ihr Gesicht. „Bedauern sie nun, dass ich wohl niemals Gast in ihrem Saloon sein werde, Mr. Standish?"

„Ihr säuerlicher Blick beim Anblick meines hart verdienten Geldes würde die Kundschaft vertreiben!" Ich lachte, und sie stimmte mit ein. „Aber sollten sie es sich jemals anders überlegen und mich doch beehren wollen, verspreche ich ihnen freie Drinks für einen ganzen Abend, selbstverständlich auf Kosten des Hauses!"

„Sie verstehen es wirklich mir ein verlockendes Angebot zu machen, Mr. Standish." Ihr perlendes Lachen durchdrang die Nacht.

„Ein Gentleman bemüht sich stets einer jungen Dame zu gefallen, Mrs. McKinnon." Grinsend lehnte ich mich gegen den Felsblock, vor dem wir hockten.

Sie kicherte leise, und griff in die Taschen ihres Mantels. „Ich mache ihnen ein ebenso verlockendes Angebot, Mr. Standish, sozusagen um mich zu revanchieren." Auf ihrer ausgestreckten Handfläche hielt sie mir eine blassrosa Kaktusfrucht entgegen.

Ich verzog angewidert das Gesicht. „Das Erste was ich tun werde, wenn wir in Four Corner ankommen, ist mich zu waschen. Das Zweite wird eine anständige Mahlzeit sein! Wenn sie wollen, lade ich sie gerne dazu ein."

Sie lachte leise und ließ die Frucht wieder in ihrer Manteltasche verschwinden. „Vielleicht werde ich sie beim Wort nehmen, Mr. Standish", ließ sie mich wissen, „wenigstens dann, wenn die Speisekarte mehr enthält, als unserer heutiges Abendessen!" Sie hielt die Hand vor den Mund und unterdrückte ein Gähnen. „Es ist spät..."

Ich nickte, und versuchte das Lächeln zu unterdrücken, das sich auf mein Gesicht zu stehlen versuchte. War unsere Nähe in den vergangenen zwei Nächten noch einer gewissen Unbehaglichkeit ausgezeichnet gewesen, so hatte ich mich heute bereits während unseres Bades in dem winziges See dabei ertappt, dass ich der Dunkelheit mit einer gewissen Zuversicht entgegensah. Der Nachmittag hatte mir bewiesen, dass unter der Staubschicht eine hübsche junge Frau steckte, die ich zu einer anderen Gelegenheit zweifelsohne gern in den Armen gehalten hätte. Doch auch wenn unser nächtliches Zusammensein erzwungen und keinesfalls amouröser Natur war, besaß es doch seine angenehmen Seiten. Und nun, da ich ihre Geschichte kannte, fühlte ich mich mit ihr mit einem Mal auf seltsame Weise verbunden – ein Gefühl, dass mich gleichzeitig verwirrte und angenehm berührte.

Mit den Händen schob ich einige spitze Steine zur Seite und streckte dann auffordernd die Hände aus. „Kommen sie."

Sie lächelte verlegen. Doch dann rutschte sie näher an mich heran, und gestattete mir meine gefesselten Hände über ihren Kopf und ihre Schulter zu heben. Mit einem leisen Seufzer lehnte sie ihren Rücken gegen meine Brust. Mein Handrücken berührte, ohne dass ich mir dessen bewusst war, ihre Wange. Ich spürte, wie sich ihr Körper in meinen Armen versteifte. Als ich jedoch keine Gegenwehr verspürte, gestattete ich meinen Finger, deren Berührung auf ihrer warmen Haut ich mit einem Mal mehr als gewahr war, an ihrem Hals hinabzustreichen, wo sie schließlich in der schmalen Kuhle zwischen Kehle und Schlüsselbein liegen blieben. Ein seltsam enges Gefühl breitete sich in meiner Brust aus.

Erst als sie zitternd ausatmete, wurde ich der Tatsache gewahr, dass sie ob meiner Berührung den Atem angehalten hatte.

„Mr. Standish..."

Hörte ich recht und ihre leise Stimme schwankte merklich?

„Ja?"

„Ich bin müde."

Ich zwang mich meine Hände ruhig zu halten. „Ja, natürlich. Kommen sie."

Vorsichtig ließ ich mich zu Boden sinken und zog sie mit mir, bestrebt die Berührung unserer Körper zu erhalten. Der Boden war hart und nicht sonderlich gemütlich. Doch ich war dieses Umstandes weitaus weniger gewahr als der einladenden Wärme ihres Rückens, der sich gegen meine Brust schmiegte, und die ich selbst durch den Stoff meiner Kleidung hindurch deutlich zu spüren vermochte. Die Rundungen ihres Gesäßes drückten sich an meine Oberschenkel, und... Schlagartig rückte ich von ihr ab!

„Mr. Standish?" Besorgt hob sie den Kopf und drehte sich, so weit es ihr möglich war, zu mir um. „Ist alles in Ordnung?"

„Doch, doch, das ist es!", log ich hastig. „Ein Stein, der sich in meine Seite gebohrt hat, nichts weiter!" Was hätte ich auch anderes entgegen sollen?

Anscheinend beruhigt wandte sie sich ab. Ihr schlanker Körper streckte sich. Doch sie vermied es, den meinen noch einmal mehr als notwendig zu berühren. Ich atmete auf.

„Gute Nacht, Mr. Standish."

Meine Hand lag leicht auf ihrer Schulter. „Mrs. McKinnon?"

„Ja?"

„Mein Name ist Ezra. Ich... ich würde mich freuen, wenn sie mich von nun an so nennen würden."

Für einen Augenblick schwieg sie. Doch dann schlossen sich ihre Finger leicht um meine Hand. „Gute Nacht... Ezra."


	17. Chapter 17

In dieser Nacht lag ich noch lange wach, während die Atemzüge der an mich geketteten jungen Frau längst regelmäßig geworden waren. Ich fand keine Antwort auf die Frage, was mich mehr verwirrte – ihre Nähe oder das Vertrauen, das sie mir ganz offensichtlich entgegenbrachte, und von dem ich bezweifelte, dass ich es wert war. Schon bald, nachdem sie mir eine gute Nacht gewünscht hatte, war mir klar geworden, dass sie meine körperliche Reaktion auf ihre Nähe durchaus zu deuten gewusst hatte. Dennoch war sie nicht vollständig vor mir zurückgewichen, sondern in meiner Nähe geblieben, und ich hoffte, dass ich diesen Umstand nicht allein der kalten Nachtluft zu verdanken hatte. Auf der anderen Seite, so erinnerte ich mich nachdrücklich, blieb ihr auch keine andere Wahl, denn die Ketten um unsere Fußgelenke ließen nichts anderes zu als eben dieses Maß an Nähe, waren sie schließlich nicht dazu gedacht, einen Mann und eine Frau aneinandergefesselt über mehrere Tage durch die Wildnis irren zu lassen. Als ich endlich einschlief, zeigten sich bereits die ersten hellgrauen Streifen am Horizont – und mein letzter Gedanke galt der Tatsache, dass alles viel einfacher sein könnte, wenn Stella McKinnon ein Mann gewesen wäre...


	18. Chapter 18

Als die Sonne am Horizont aufging, war Stella wie gewohnt bereits auf. Ich hingegen fühlte mich müde und zerschlagen, und erhob mich nur widerwillig von dem harten Boden. Ihrem Morgengruß begegnete ich mit einem unverständlichen Murmeln, bevor ich mich dazu anschickte, mich der inzwischen längst gewohnten morgendlichen Pein meiner Notdurft zu ergeben. Stella McKinnon wandte sich wortlos ab. Doch als ich wenige Minuten später auch die angebotene Kaktusfrucht ablehnte, zog sie fragend die Augenbrauen empor.

„Sie..." Sie schüttelte kurz den Kopf. „_Du_ musst etwas essen, Ezra." Erneut hielt sie mir die blassrosa Frucht entgegen.

Zähneknirschend akzeptierte ich das unwillkommene Frühstück und schlang das klebrige Fruchtfleisch hinunter, bevor sich sein süßlicher Geschmack in meinem Mund festsetzen konnte.

Sie beobachtete mich schweigend. Doch erst als ich hastig den letzten Bissen herunterschluckte, bemerkte ich es.

„Es ist unhöflich, einen anderen Menschen anzustarren", knurrte ich übellaunig, „insbesondere wenn er gerade isst!"

Ein breites Grinsen zog sich über ihr sonnenverbranntes Gesicht. „Du magst es gar nicht bemuttert zu werden, richtig?"

„Bemuttert?" Ich blinzelte erstaunt. „Wie kommen sie..."

„...kommst _du..._", korrigierte sie mich lächelnd.

„...kommst du also darauf, dass ich damit ein Problem hätte?" Ich runzelte die Stirn und wischte mit dem Handrücken einige Tropfen klebrigen Fruchtsaftes von meinem Kinn. „Mich hat noch nie jemand bemuttert – am allerwenigsten meine eigene Mutter!"

„Nein?" Stella runzelte kritisch die Stirn. „Warum nicht?"

„Sie war mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt." Ich verkniff es mir anzumerken, dass diese ‚anderen ‚Dinge' ihr stets wichtiger gewesen waren als ihr eigener Sohn. „Sie hat mich zu ihren unzähligen Verwandten abgeschoben, wann immer sie eine Gelegenheit dazu fand."

Stella musterte mich kopfschüttelnd. „Das klingt traurig."

Nein, wenn ich an meine Mutter dachte, war Trauer keines der Gefühle, die ich empfand. Vielmehr beherrschten Wut und Enttäuschung mein Fühlen und Denken. Ich spürte einen stechenden Kopfschmerz in meiner Stirn, und entschied, dass es ohne Zweifel besser war, wenn ich nicht länger auch nur einen Gedanken an meine umtriebige, aber wenig mütterliche Erzeugerin verschwendete.

„Erinnerst du dich an deine Mutter?", fragte ich stattdessen.

Stella nickte. „Ja, das tue ich."

„Was für eine Frau war sie?" Mit den Fingern massierte ich meine Stirn, um den Kopfschmerz zurückzudrängen.

„Ihre Augen haben stets gelacht. Und ihre Hände waren weich und warm, trotz der Schwielen, welche die schwere Arbeit in ihre blasse Haut gegraben hatte." Stella wandte den Blick ab, und ihre Stimme schien mit einem Mal von sehr weit her zu kommen. „Sie roch stets nach frischem Brot, besonders ihre Haare. Für gewöhnlich steckte sie diese hoch. Aber an manchen Tagen erlaubte sie mir, sie zu bürsten und zu flechten. Ihre Haare waren weich und so hell, als bestünden sie aus bloßem Sonnenlicht, ganz wie die Haare einer Fee. Jeden Abend hat sie für uns Kinder gesungen. Manchmal in der Nacht, wenn ich die Augen fest geschlossen halte, höre ich ihre Stimme." Sie seufzte leise. „Ich vermisse sie sehr."

Darauf wusste ich nichts zu sagen. Um meine Verlegenheit zu überspielen, streckte ich meine Hand aus und berührte leicht ihren Arm.

Stella seufzte erneut, doch als sie zu Sprechen fortfuhr, hielt sie den Blick nicht länger gesenkt, sondern sah mich an.

„In dem kleinen Ort, in dem wir damals lebten, brach eine Diphterie-Epidemie aus. Mein jüngster Bruder, gerade einmal vier Jahre alt, starb zuerst. Dann erkrankte mein älterer Bruder. Und zuletzt starb meine Mutter. Ihr Tod brach meinem Vater das Herz und der Schmerz über den Verlust raubte ihm den Verstand. Lily und ich waren nicht genug, um ihn in unserer Welt zu halten. Er begann zu trinken und verlor schließlich die winzige Farm, auf der wir lebten, beim Pokerspiel." Sie schüttelte den Kopf, als wolle sie die Erinnerung loswerden. „Mit dem Tod unserer Mutter endete auch sein Leben. Damals habe ich mir geschworen, dass ich niemals einen Menschen so lieben würde, wie er unsere Mutter geliebt hat."

„Und doch hast du geheiratet", stellte ich fest. „Warum, wenn du deinen Mann nicht geliebt hast?"

„Gabriel hat mir aus einer schrecklichen Situation herausgeholfen. Sechs Jahre lang war er der wichtigste Mensch in meinem Leben – neben Lily. Erst als er tot war, habe ich begriffen, dass ich ihn niemals wirklich an mich herangelassen habe. Das hat mir geholfen, seinen Verlust zu verwinden. Doch gleichzeitig fühlte ich mich schuldig, denn er war ein guter Mann, der meine aufrichtige und uneingeschränkte Liebe verdient hätte."

Ich runzelte die Stirn. „Liebe ist nichts, das man erzwingen kann."

„Nein, das ist sie wohl nicht." Stella schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Wer liebt, ist stark und verletzlich zugleich." Sie sah mich an und ihre Augen schimmerten feucht. „Hast du schon einmal von ganzem Herzen geliebt, Ezra?"

Ich lachte rau. „Wer möchte schon derart verletzlich sein?"

„Mein Vater ist am Tod meiner Mutter zerbrochen, und mir wäre es ebenso ergangen, wenn ich Gabriel mein Herz geschenkt hätte. So wie die Dinge liegen, muss ich froh sein, es nicht getan zu haben."

„Das klingt plausibel", antwortete ich in Ermangelung einer besseren Antwort.

„Und doch", fuhr sie leise fort, „erinnere ich mich manchmal daran, wie glücklich meine Mutter war, wie ihre Augen leuchteten, wenn sie meinen Vater ansah. Und dann frage ich mich, ob ich nicht doch einem großen Irrtum aufgesessen bin."

„Manchmal ist ein Preis zu hoch, als dass man ihn zahlen möchte", versetzte ich. „Dann ist man klug beraten, sich aus dem jeweiligen Geschäft zurückzuziehen."

Stella nickte und schwieg.


	19. Chapter 19

Wir setzten unseren Weg schweigend fort, ein jeder tief in seine Gedanken versunken. Während die Sonne am Himmel emporstieg, durchquerten wir den engen Talkessel, in dessen Mitte der winzige See lag, in dem wir am Vortag gebadet hatten. Ein gewundener Pfad führte uns entlang eines Wäldchens und stieg schon bald an, um uns an die felsigen Ausläufer eines Plateaus zu geleiten. In der sengenden Mittagssonne erstiegen wir die Felsen, um erschöpft und schweißüberströmt eine Rast in ihrem Schatten einzulegen. Schweigend verzerrten wir die letzten Kaktusfrüchte, und machten uns dann an den Abstieg. Im Licht der untergehenden Sonne erreichten wir schließlich staubbedeckt und mit Schrammen übersät die mit dornigen Gestrüpp bewachsene Ebene.

Erschöpft lehnte ich mich gegen einen einsamen Felsblock und wischte mir mit dem Handrücken den Schweiß von der Stirn. „Für heute haben wir unsere Knochen genug malträtiert, denkst du nicht auch?"

Stella lächelte matt, doch dann nickte sie endlich. „Ich träume schon seit Stunden davon, endlich meine Beine von mir strecken zu dürfen", gestand sie und gähnte herzhaft.

Stöhnend ließ ich mich im Schatten des Gesteins nieder. „Ein Bett und eine warme Mahlzeit, das ist es, was ich mir wünsche!", stieß ich hervor. „Himmel, welch eine Verlockung!"

Sie kicherte leise, und glitt neben mir zu Boden. „Ein paar Tage in der Wüste lassen selbst den anspruchsvollsten Mann bescheiden werden."

Ich runzelte spöttisch die Stirn. „Ach ja?"

„Die Frage ist nur, ob du bereits bescheiden genug geworden bist, um zu akzeptieren, dass wir heute Nacht mit hungrigen Bäuchen werden schlafen müssen. Wir haben keinen Proviant mehr."

Ich dachte an die klebrigen Kaktusfrüchte, und fühlte mich erleichtert. Doch das dumpfe Grummeln meines leeren Magens belehrte mich schnell eines Besseren. Im Kopf überschlug ich, wie lange wir noch brauchen würden, um Four Corners zu erreichen – gesetzt wir kamen nicht von unserem Weg ab. Anderthalb, vielleicht auch zwei Tagesmärsche zu Fuß, was keine angenehme Aussicht war, wenn man bedachte, dass wir diese Strecke gegebenenfalls mit leeren Mägen würden zurücklegen müssen. Aber wenigsten war es möglich! Ich griff nach der silbernen Flasche, die ich am Morgen gefüllt hatte und nun in meiner Jackentasche trug. „Hier. Wenigstens haben wir Wasser."

Stella nahm das angebotene Nass mit einem dankbaren Nicken an und trank einen Schluck davon. Sekunden später spuckte sie aus. Dann trank sie erneut – diesmal ohne Auszuspucken – und reichte mir die Flasche zurück.

Kaum hatte ich jedoch zu trinken angesetzt, hob sie lauschend den Kopf. „Ich höre etwas!"

Ich hustete und das kühle Nass rann mir über das Kinn. „Wie bitte?"

„Da ist jemand!"

„Wo?" Noch während ich mich nach der Quelle für ihre plötzliche Besorgnis umsah, verschloss ich hastig meine Flasche und schob sie in meine Jackentasche zurück.

„Da oben!" Ihre ausgestreckte Hand wies zu den Felsen hinauf, die wir erst wenige Minuten zuvor herabgestiegen waren. Dabei schob sie ihren Körper weiter in den schützenden Schatten des Felsen zurück.

Ich lauschte, doch vergeblich. Nur das Pfeifen des Windes, der uns bereits seit dem Nachmittag begleitete, drang an mein Ohr. „Ich höre nichts."

„Aber da ist jemand!" Ihre Hand berührte warnend meinen Arm. „Ich bin mir sicher!" Sie streckte den Kopf über den Rand des Felsens. „Da!"

Ich wollte es ihr gleichtun, doch sie drückte mich mit aller Kraft in den Schatten des Gesteins zurück. „Ein Reiter!"

Für eine Sekunde überlief es mich kalt. Sollten unsere Verfolger uns doch noch aufgespürt haben? Aber dann stutzte ich. „Nur einer?"

Sie nickte hastig. „Ja! Ich habe nur einen gesehen! Aber hör doch!"

Und wirklich, das kaum hörbare, schleifende Geräusch herabfallender Steinchen drang an mein Ohr.

Neben mir versteifte sich Stellas Körper. „Da oben sind mindestens zwei Pferde! Vielleicht sogar drei! Ich kann ihren Hufschlag deutlich hören!"

„Woher willst du das so genau wissen?"

Sie ignorierte meinen Einwand. „Die Spuren unseres Abstiegs sind deutlich sichtbar, denn wir haben sie nicht verwischt! Und hier unten finden wir kaum Deckung, von diesem einzelnen Felsen einmal abgesehen!" Unter der Schmutzschicht schimmerten ihre Wangen bleich. „Das Gestrüpp ist nicht einmal kniehoch und bietet uns keinen Schutz vor unseren Verfolgern!" Ihre Hand glitt über den Boden und schloss sich schließlich um einen spitzen Stein.

„Moment mal!" Ich packte ihre Hand und hielt sie fest. „Was hast du vor? Willst du etwa mit Felsbrocken nach unseren Verfolgern werfen?"

Ihre Augen blitzten. „Wenn es sein muss – ja! Oder hast du einen besseren Vorschlag?"

Ich knurrte leise, konnte aber nicht verhindern, dass auch meine Augen bereits nach einem geeigneten Wurfgeschoss suchten.

Wie sah unsere Situation aus? Wir befanden uns in denkbar ungünstiger Position ohne nennenswerte Deckung oder ausreichenden Bewegungsradius, und hatten nichts als die primitivsten Gegenstände zu unserer Verteidigung zur Verfügung. Unsere Verfolger – wenn Stella Recht hatte, waren es mindestens zwei – hingegen waren beritten und vermutlich außerdem bewaffnet. Beklommen kam ich zu dem Schluss, dass unsere Lage bestenfalls als hoffnungslos zu bezeichnen war, wenigstens dann, wenn diese Männer unsere Spur tatsächlich gefunden hatten. Es bliebt uns kaum etwas anderes übrig als zu hoffen, dass sie sich nicht unseretwegen in der Gegend befanden, und uns möglicherweise einfach übersehen würden.

„Runter!" Ich packte Stella bei der Schulter als sie erneut über den Rand des Felsens hinwegspähen wollte. „Ich sage dir, was wir tun werden!"

„Ach ja?" Gereizt schob sie meine Hand beiseite. „Und das wäre?"

„Wir werden uns von denen nicht sehen lassen!"

„Und das ist dein famoser Plan?", zischte sie kopfschüttelnd zurück.

„Vielleicht suchen diese Männer überhaupt nicht nach uns! Vielleicht reiten sie einfach an uns vorbei!"

Stella stieß ein missbilligendes Knurren aus. „Sicher!"

„Ich fürchte, ich muss dich enttäuschen, Ezra."

Die leise männliche Stimme in meinem Rücken ließ mich herumfahren. Aus dem Augenwinkel nahm ich war, wie Stella zurückwich und den Arm hob. Wortlos starrte ich die gänzlich unerwartete Erscheinung vor mir an.

„Mr. Tanner!"

Er grinste, um schon im nächsten Augenblick warnend die Hände zu heben. „Lassen sie das, Miss, ich tue ihnen nichts!"

Hastig fiel ich Stella in den Arm, als sie gerade mit einem Stein auf den unerwarteten Neuankömmling zielte. „Hör auf damit!"

Ihre Augen funkelten angriffslustig. Aber sie ließ den Stein langsam sinken, auch wenn sie ihn nicht fallen ließ. „Wer sind sie, Mister?"

„Vin Tanner, Miss." Er nickte leicht. „Ezra hier wird ihnen bestätigen, dass sie von uns nichts zu befürchten haben."

Ihr Blick glitt zu mir, und ich nickte schnell. „Mr. Tanner ist einer der Männer, mit denen ich in Four Corners zusammenarbeite."

Selbst ohne hinzusehen, ahnte ich, dass ihre Augen den Körper meines Freundes nach Waffen absuchten.

„Wer ist der Mann mit den Pferden?"

Ich fuhr herum. Doch gegen das Licht der untergehenden Sonne konnte ich kaum mehr als eine hoch gewachsene Gestalt erkennen, die sich uns langsam näherte.

Stellas Blick ruhte flackernd auf dem Reiter, der soeben den Felsblock, hinter dem wir uns verborgen gehalten hatten, umrundete und einen Revolver in seinem Gürtel verschwinden ließ.

„Nathan Jackson, Ma'am." Der Neuankömmling tippte leicht an die Kante seines Hutes. „Ezra."

Selten hatte mich das Erscheinen meines dunkelhäutigen Kampfgefährten derart erleichtert wie in diesem Augenblick.

„Wem gehört das dritte Tier?", fragte Stella misstrauisch.

„Seins." Vin nickte in meine Richtung.

Und wirklich, das zweite ledige Pferd, dass der Schwarze am Zügel führte, war meines.

„Himmel, was habt ihr zwei hier zu schaffen?", stieß ich hervor.

„Wir haben nach dir gesucht, Pard." Tanner ließ meine Begleiterin, deren schmutzige Finger noch immer einen Stein umklammert hielten, nicht aus den Augen. „Haben gehört, dass es in Ciderville Schwierigkeiten gegeben hat."

Nathan nickte grinsend. „Wir dachten, dass du ein wenig Unterstützung brauchen könntest. Wir konnten ja nicht ahnen, dass du lieber die Wüste durchwandern möchtest, Ezra."

Ich sandte dem hoch gewachsenen Schwarzen einen warnenden Blick, und berührte dann leicht Stellas Arm. „Es ist alles in Ordnung, das verspreche ich dir!"

Sie sah mich schweigend an, doch der Zweifel blieb in ihrem Blick. Wenigstens legte sie endlich ihren Stein nieder. Ihr wachsamer Blick glitt erneut hinüber zu den beiden Neuankömmlingen.

Vin runzelte die Stirn. „Eine Mordanklage ist keine leichte Sache, Ezra, eine Verurteilung noch viel weniger."

„Tatsächlich, Mr. Tanner?" Ich zog spöttisch die Augenbrauen empor. „Ich danke ihnen vielmals für diese äußerst hilfreiche Belehrung."

Vin grinste. „Der Sheriff von Ciderville war nicht sonderlich gut auf dich zu sprechen. Er wollte uns zunächst noch nicht einmal sagen, wohin sie dich gebracht haben."

„Dein Pferd mussten wir aus dem Leihstall zurückholen", ergänzte Nathan. „Zuerst wollte der Kerl dort sogar eine Bezahlung dafür. Wie mussten ihm klar machen, dass er nur etwas verkaufen kann, das ihm auch selbst gehört." Die Zähne blitzten weiß in seinem dunklen Gesicht auf, als er lachte.

In mir erwachte eine gewissen Vorstellung davon, wie meine beiden Freunde den Mietstallbesitzer ‚überzeugt' hatten. Und auch Stella schien einen ähnlichen Gedanken zu hegen, denn in ihren hellen Augen glomm neugieriges Interesse auf.

„Verzeihung, aber diese beide Herren lassen manchmal ein wenig an Feingefühl und Diplomatie vermissen", erklärte ich mit einem leichten Augenzwinkern.

Zum ersten Mal, seitdem wir nicht mehr allein waren, entspannten sich ihre Züge ein wenig. „Immerhin haben sie dir dein Pferd zurückgebracht."

Ich nickte zufrieden. „Wie habt ihr uns gefunden?"

„Ursprünglich hatten wir vor, dem Gefangenentransport zu folgen. Doch noch bevor wir die Stadt verlassen konnten, tauchte ein Reiter auf, der den Sheriff wissen ließ, dass der Wagen von der Straßen abgekommen und in eine Schlucht gestürzt sei. Er sagte noch, es gäbe keine Überlebenden des Unfalls." Nathan zuckte mit den Achseln. „Wir dachten, wir schauen uns die Sache lieber einmal selbst an."

„Und auf diesem Weg habt ihr herausgefunden, dass unsere Leichen fehlten?"

Tanner nickte. „Doch vor uns hatte bereits mehr als ein halbes Dutzend Männer den Unglücksort abgesucht. Von so vielen Zeugen hatte der Mann, der die Nachricht in die Stadt gebracht hatte, nicht gesprochen, das machte uns stutzig. Wir fanden aber auch ein paar Spuren, die uns sagten, dass ihr das Gefährt lebend verlassen haben musstet. Blut im Wagen und an einem Felsen, eine Hand voll Stiefelspuren von dir, Ezra, einige zerbrochene Zweige, und ein paar helle Haare, die wohl von ihnen stammten." Vin nickte in Stellas Richtung.

„Sie scheinen ein aufmerksamer Beobachter zu sein, Mr. Tanner." Sie lächelte angespannt.

„Ein wenig anstrengen musste ich mich schon, Ma'am. Denn schon wenige Schritte später haben sie ja dann damit begonnen, alle ihre Spuren zu verwischen."

„Woher wissen sie, dass _ich_ versucht habe unsere Spuren zu verwischen?" Misstrauisch starrte Stella Vin an.

„Der Weg, der euch beide aus der Schlucht gebracht hat, führte durch einen kleinen Bach."

Stella runzelte die Stirn. „Und?"

„Ezra hätte sich nie freiwillig die Füße nass gemacht", ergänzte Nathan hilfsbereit. „Da wussten wir, dass jemand anderes die Richtung bestimmte."

„Für gewöhnlich reinige ich meine Stiefel auf die herkömmliche Weise und gehe nicht mit ihnen baden", knurrte ich ein wenig säuerlich. „Zivilisierte Zeitgenossen wissen, dass das dem Leder nur schadet!"

Stella hingegen betrachtete Vin mit neu erwachtem Interesse. „Aber sie haben unsere Spur schließlich wieder gefunden?"

Er nickte. „Ja, das habe ich, auch wenn es nicht ganz einfach war. Ein paar Blutspuren, dort wo ihr die Felsen hinaufgeklettert seid, und später eine verrichtete Notdurft zwischen den Felsen, dazu Spuren von Ezras Stiefeln, die darauf hindeuteten, dass ihr dort übernachtet hattet." Tanner sandte mir einen kopfschüttelnden Blick zu, während Stella die Stirn runzelte.

„Du hast es nicht vergraben?", flüsterte sie erstaunt.

Ich räusperte mich verlegen. „Davon hast du nichts gesagt!"

„Ich hatte mich auf deinen Wunsch hin weggedreht! Wie hätte ich da wissen sollen, dass du es nicht getan hast!"

Neben mir kicherte Nathan leise.

„Könnten wir bitte zu einem weniger persönlichen Thema wechseln?" Ich richtete mich auf, um das letzte Bisschen meiner Würde zu wahren.

„Ganz wie du willst, Partner."

Für meinen Geschmack amüsierte sich Vin Tanner zu offensichtlich. Stella hingegen schien noch weniger Skrupel zu haben, das mir leidige Thema weiter zu verfolgen.

„Von diesem ersten Lager aus haben wir unsere Verfolger gesehen!"

„Acht Männer, die nach Norden geritten sind", bestätigte Vin.

„Dann haben sie diese Männer gesehen?"

„Nur ihre Spuren, und nach der Schlucht auch nur dieses eine Mal."

Stella seufzte hörbar und sah mich an. „Dann haben wir vielleicht Glück und sie haben uns wirklich aus den Augen verloren!"

„Sieht ganz so aus", bestätigte Vin.

Ich nickte anerkennend in Stellas Richtung. „Gute Arbeit!"

Sie grinste und diesmal stand ihr die Erleichterung ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Danke. Es war nicht immer ganz einfach!"

Neben mir lachte Nathan leise auf. Ich bedachte ihn mit einem weiteren warnenden Blick.

Vin deutet in auf unserer Hand- und Fußfesseln. „Sieht unbequem aus, Ezra."

„Dieser Schmuck ist tatsächlich wenig komfortabel", stimmte ich stirnrunzelnd zu. „Doch ich vertraue fest darauf, dass wir denselben mit ihrer Hilfe sehr bald los sein werden, Mr. Tanner."

Vins Hand glitt an seinen Gürtel und in Stellas Augen glomm es hoffnungsvoll auf.

Nathan kratzte sich nachdenklich am Kinn. „Ist nicht ganz ungefährlich. Außerdem würde man die Schüsse meilenweit hören."

Tanner warf Stella und mir einen prüfenden Blick zu. „Ezra? Ma'am?"

Aus dem Augenwinkel nahm ich wahr, wie Stellas Augen über die metallenen Ketten glitten, die uns nun schon vier Tage und drei Nächte aneinandergefesselt hatten. Ich sah sie fragend an. Ich Blick traf den meinen, und schließlich nickte sie stumm.

„Wir wären ihnen mehr als dankbar, wenn sie uns dieser Fesseln entledigen würden, Mr. Tanner."

Vin nickte und zog seine Winchester aus dem Holster an seinem Sattel. „Wir beginnen mit den Fußfesseln", entschied er. „Stellt euch dort hinüber. Aber nur so weit auseinander, dass die Kette nicht gespannt auf dem Boden aufliegt!"

Mit dem seltsam humpelnden Gang, den wir uns in den vergangenen Tagen zu Eigen gemacht hatten, folgten Stella und ich seinen Anweisungen. Das metallene Klicken des Abzugs hallte in meinen Ohren wieder. Da bemerkte ich, dass Stella lächelte. Ich bedachte sie mit einem erstaunten Blick.

„Was amüsiert dich so sehr?"

„Als man uns diese Ketten angelegt hat, habe ich mir kaum etwas sehnlicher gewünscht, als sie wieder loszuwerden. Und jetzt bemerke ich, dass ich schon seit Stunden kaum mehr an sie gedacht habe. Seltsam, nicht wahr?"

„Seid ihr bereit?"

Vins Worte enthoben mich einer Antwort. Stella nickte wortlos.

„Das sind wir, Mr. Tanner", stimmte ich zu, und drehte den Kopf zur Seite, um mein Gesicht vor herumwirbelnden Steinchen und anderem Schmutz zu schützen. Ich wusste, dass mein Kampfgefährte nur wenige Schritte von uns entfernt mit erhobenem Gewehr Stellung bezogen hatte. Als der Schuss donnernd an meine Ohren drang, fuhr ich dennoch zusammen. Im nächsten Augenblick spürte ich einen leichten Schlag gegen meinen Stiefelschaft und es klirrte leise. Als ich prüfend an meinem Bein hinunterblickte, sah ich, dass Tanners meisterhafter Schuss die Kette säuberlich in zwei gleichlange Stücke getrennt hatte.

Nathan kniete bereits bei Stella und zog ihren Teil der Kette durch die Ringe an ihren Fußfesseln. „Sie werden ein wenig vorsichtig gehen müssen", warnte er. „Aber wenigstens können sie sich wieder uneingeschränkt bewegen, Ma'am. Hier, ich befestige das Ende der Kette in ihrem Stiefelschaft, dann treten sie nicht fortwährend darauf."

Vin grinste. „Sieht aus, Ezra, als müsstest du das selber machen."

„Oh, ich danke ihnen vielmals für ihre Hilfsbereitschaft, Mr. Tanner!" Mit meinem unverletzten Arm angelte ich nach meiner Hälfte der Kette. Doch als ich mich hinunterbeugte, durchschoss ein sengender Schmerz meine Schulter. Ich beschloss mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen diese Unternehmung auf später zu verlegen.

Tanner musterte mich fragend. „Bereit für eine zweite Runde, Ezra?"

Ich nickte. „Was soll ich tun?"

„Streck deine Hände aus so weit du kannst. Sorg dafür, dass sich die Kette spannt. Ja, so ist es gut!"

Erneut spannte sich der Hahn der Winchester. Ich schloss meine Augen und wappnete mich gegen das Donnern des Gewehrschusses. Der Knall des Schusses ließ mich dennoch erneut zusammen zucken. Meine Hände fuhren auseinander und ich stöhnte, als der sengende Schmerz erneut über mich hereinbrach. Schweiß trat mir auf die Stirn, während ich mit meiner unverletzten Hand den verwundeten Arm umklammerte.

„Ezra?" Als ich die Augen öffnete, blickte ich in Stellas besorgtes Gesicht. „Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

„Ja..." Doch als sie ihre Hand ausstreckte, um meine verletzte Schulter zu berühren, fuhr ich zurück. „Nicht... anfassen!"

Sie hob begütigend die Hände. „Ist ja gut!"

„Ma'am", mischte sich Vin stirnrunzelnd ein, „sie sind an der Reihe."

Stella warf mir einen letzten besorgten Blick zu, und erhob sich. Mit ruhigen Bewegungen folgte sie Tanners Anweisungen, streckte die Hände über den Kopf und hielt die Kettenglieder gespannt. Die Kugel aus dem Lauf der Winchester zerriss die gespannten Glieder mit einem lauten Knall, und ihre Arme fielen herab. Der dankbare Blick, den sie Vin zuwarf, war beständig, doch ich glaubte ihre Lippen zittern zu sehen.

Tanner senkte die Winchester. „Mehr kann ich nicht tun. Den Rest wird der Schmied in Four Corners erledigen müssen."

Ich starrte auf die metallenen Klammern, die noch immer eng um meine Stiefel und meine Handgelenke lagen. Die Haut unter letzteren war gerötet und an manchen Stellen blutig gescheuert, aber ich begriff, dass sich daran – zumindest vorerst - nicht ändern ließ.

Nathan ging vor mir in die Knie und streckte eine dunkle Hand aus. „Lass mich deine Schulter ansehen, Ezra."

In Erwartung neuer Schmerzen wich ich zurück. „Es ist... nicht so schlimm!"

Der Schwarze zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ganz wie du meinst, Ezra. Ma'am? Würden sie bitte einmal herkommen?"

Erstaunt hob Stella den Kopf. Doch dann nickte sie, rappelte sich vom Boden auf und kam unsicheren Schrittes zu uns herüber. „Ja?"

„Ich möchte mir ihre Rippen ansehen", erklärte Nathan ruhig. „Ich sehe, dass sie Schmerzen haben."

Stella wich einen Schritt zurück. „Die heilen von allein!"

Nathan zog die Augenbrauen empor und warf mir einen um Unterstützung heischenden Blick zu.

Ich seufzte. „Stella, Mr. Jackson ist ein erfahrener Heiler. Du kannst dich ihm ruhig anvertrauen. Er wird..."

Der Schmerz schoss wie flüssiges Feuer durch meinen Arm. Ich stöhnte auf, wollte vor ihm fliehen... um schon im nächsten Moment festzustellen, dass er verschwunden war!

Nathan grinste und ließ meinen Arm los. „Ausgerenkt. Genauso wie damals. Das dachte ich mir!"

Vorsichtig streckte ich meinen Arm. Dann hob ich ihn an. Doch der Schmerz kehrte nicht zurück. „Sieht ganz so aus", seufzte ich schließlich. „Danke."

Der hochgewachsene Schwarze lächelte und ein paar schneeweißen Zähne blitzte in seinem dunklen Gesicht. „Keine Ursache, Ezra. Doch nun zu ihnen, Ma'am." Er wandte sich Stella zu.

Sie blinzelte. Ihr Blick glitt besorgt zwischen Nathan, Vin und mir hin und her. „Ich denke nicht, Mr. Jackson..."

„Komm schon, Ezra, wir brauchen Feuerholz, oder wenigsten das, was wir stattdessen finden können!", unterbrach Tanner. „Und nun, da du wieder ja hergestellt bist, sehe ich keinen Grund, warum ich die Arbeit allein machen sollte!"

Nathan grinste und versetzte mir einen Stoß gegen den Arm. „Wo er Recht hat, hat er Recht!"

Ich erhob mich stöhnend. Für gewöhnlich war es nicht meine Art, mich an ohne eine absolute Notwendigkeit an derartigen Arbeiten zu beteiligen. Doch diesmal ging es weniger darum, dass zwei Männer nötig waren, um eine ausreichende Menge Brennholz für die Nacht herbeizuschaffen, sondern vielmehr darum, dass Stella sich unbeobachtet fühlen sollte, während Nathan ihre Verletzungen behandelte.

Bereitwillig folgte ich Tanner in den Schatten des Felsens.


	20. Chapter 20

Für einige Minuten stapften wir schweigend hintereinander her. Hin und wieder bückte sich Vin und hob eine Hand voll vertrockneten Gestrüpps auf, während ich ihm wortlos folgte. Schließlich, außerhalb der Hörweite unseres behelfsmäßigen Lagerplatzes neben dem einzigen Felsblock weit und breit, blieb er schließlich stehen und sah mich an.

„In Ciderville hörten wir, dass sie einen Mann getötet hat." Seine Stimme war bar jeder Emotion. „Was sagst du dazu, Ezra?"

„Das sagte man über mich doch auch, oder?" Ich konnte nicht verhindern, dass meine Antwort schärfer klang, als ich es beabsichtigte. „Und trotzdem seid ihr mir gefolgt!"

„Hat sie es getan?", fragte Tanner erneut ohne auf meine barsche Entgegnung einzugehen.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das hat sie nicht. Man hat sie ebenso reingelegt wie mich!"

Vin nickte langsam. „Was weißt du sonst noch über sie?"

Für einen Augenblick überlegte ich, wie viel ich ihm berichten sollte. Dann entschied ich, mich vorerst auf das Wesentliche zu beschränken. „Sie ist keine Mörderin, auch wenn man sie als eine solche sucht. Aber sie steckt tief in Schwierigkeiten, aus denen sie allein nur schwer herausfinden wird. Sie wird unsere Hilfe brauchen."

Wenn Vin Tanner ob meiner Antwort überrascht war, ließ er es sich nicht anmerken. Für eine Weile schwieg er. Dann nickte er schließlich erneut.

„Wir nehmen sie mit nach Four Corners. Dort werden wir mit den anderen beraten, was zu tun ist."


	21. Chapter 21

Als wir zu unserem provisorischen Lagerplatz neben dem Felsen zurückkehrten, lehnte Stella mit dem Rücken gegen das Gestein, während Nathan damit beschäftig war, die Pferde abzusatteln und anzuhobeln. Die junge Frau war bleich, doch als ich mich ihr näherte, lächelte sie schwach.

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte ich vorsichtig.

„Ich komme wieder in Ordnung. Ich habe mir ein oder zwei Rippen gebrochen, als der Wagen in die Schlucht gestürzt ist. Nathan hat sie verbunden, und in ein paar Tagen werde ich so gut wie neu sein."

_Nathan_? Ich runzelte die Stirn, und fragte mich, was noch alles geschehen sein mochte, während ich in Tanners Begleitung nach Feuerholz gesucht hatte. Ich warf meinem schwarzen Freund einen prüfenden Blick zu, den dieser geflissentlich ignorierte.

Nur wenige Schritte entfernt von uns schichtete Vin das gesammelte Brennholz auf und entzündete es.

„Wirst du morgen Früh reiten können?", fragte ich.

Stella nickte. „Ich denke schon. Dann werdet ihr mich mit nach Four Corners nehmen?" Sie blickte mich fragend an.

„Selbstverständlich werden wir das!"

Sie lächelte beschwichtigend. „Ist ja gut. Ich wollte dich nicht beleidigen, Ezra."

„Was denkst du von mir?" Ich schüttelte gereizt den Kopf. „Dass ich dich hier allein zurücklassen würde?"

Für einen Moment musterte sie mich schweigend. „Nein, das denke ich nicht", antwortete sie leise. „Ich denke, dass du mich selbst dann nicht allein lassen wirst, wenn wir Four Corners erreicht haben."

Ich widerstand mühsam dem Impuls zu antworten, dass sie das nun wieder auch nicht wissen könne. Doch als ich über ihre Worte nachdachte, begriff ich, dass sie lediglich eine Entscheidung in Worte gefasst hatte, die ich längst getroffen hatte. Vielleicht war mir die vergangene Nacht mit ihrer trügerischen Nähe zu Kopf gestiegen, vielleicht war es aber auch nur eine sentimentale Reaktion auf ihre bedrückende Lebensgeschichte, die mich in manch einem Punkt entfernt an meine eigene Jugend erinnerte? Fakt war und blieb, dass sie mich ganz offensichtlich durchschaut hatte. Und ich war nicht sicher, ob diese unverblümte Erkenntnis dazu betragen konnte, dass ich in der kommenden Nacht zur Ruhe kommen würde...

Ich warf ihr einen düsteren Blick zu und beobachtete dann mürrisch, wie die kleinen Flammen an dem trockenen Brennholz leckten, ihre Nahrung verzerrten und langsam wuchsen.


	22. Chapter 22

Unser einfaches Abendessen bestand aus trockenem Zwieback und Pemmikan, und war doch delikater als alles, das ich in den vergangenen drei Tagen zu mir genommen hatte. Ich aß bis mich ein angenehmes Gefühl der Sättigung erfüllte.

Wir hatten die Mahlzeit schweigend eingenommen. Stella hatte stumm auf ihr Essen gestarrt, und auch Vin und Nathan hatten kaum ein Wort gesprochen. Dennoch war mir aufgefallen, dass der Blick des Schwarzen stets weich würde, wenn er auf Stella traf. Ein um das andere Mal fragte ich mich, was während meiner Abwesenheit zwischen den beiden vorgefallen war, und ärgerte mich doch gleichzeitig, dass ich überhaupt einen Gedanken daran verschwendete!

Das kleine Feuer flackerte noch immer, als Vin sich erhob.

„Ich werde Wache halten. Nathan wird mich nach der Hälfte der Nacht ablösen." Als Stella den Mund öffnete, schüttelte er den Kopf. „Sie werden sich ausruhen, Mrs. McKinnon, damit sie morgen kräftig genug sind, um mit uns zu reiten! Ich möchte nicht, dass sie uns aufhalten."

Stella schloss ihren Mund wieder und nickte wortlos.

„Um das Taktgefühl unseres Mr. Tanner ist es manchmal etwas mager bestellt", beschied ich ihr stirnrunzelnd mit einem tadelnden Blick in Vins Richtung. „Was er eigentlich sagen möchte ist, dass er dir einen gute und erholsame Nacht wünscht."

„Hier!" Vin warf mir zwei Decken in den Schoss. „Ich überlasse dir die Gute-Nacht-Zeremonie, Ezra!"

Nathan grinste breit, als der Fährtensucher in der Dunkelheit verschwand. Mit einem Kopfnicken ins Stellas Richtung, griff der Schwarze nach seiner eigenen Decke und rollte sich einige Schritte vom Feuer entfernt auf dem sandigen Boden zusammen.

Ich wartete bis Nathans Atemzüge regelmäßig geworden waren. Auch wenn ich mich müde und zerschlagen fühlte, war ich doch zu unruhig, um auch nur die Augen zu schließen. Als ich mich schließlich zu Stella umwandte, bemerkte ich, dass sie unverwandt in die flackernden Flammen starrte. Ich ergriff die Decken und glitt näher zu ihr heran.

„Es wird alles gut werden!" Um Nathan nicht zu aufzuwecken, flüsterte ich.

Ihr leises Lachen klang kalt wie Eis. „Sag das meiner Schwester, Ezra!" Ihre Stimme zitterte, und es war mir in der Dunkelheit unmöglich auszumachen, ob vor Zorn oder Sorge. „Hast du eine Vorstellung davon, was Randalls Männer ihr in diesem Augenblick antun? Ahnst du, wie sehr sie sich ängstigt? Und ich?" Im flackernden Licht des Lagerfeuer konnte ich sehen, wie sie ihre Fäuste ballte. „Was tue ich? Ich sitze hier und kann _nichts_ für Lily tun!"

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde gestattete ich mir tatsächlich, meiner Fantasie freien Lauf zu lassen. Doch dann rief ich mich zur Ordnung. Weder Stella noch ihrer Schwester war damit gedient, dass ich mich meiner wahrhaftig grässlichen Vorstellung ergab. Damit half ich niemandem! Stattdessen lehnte ich mich vor und nahm ihre noch immer zu Fäusten geballten Hände in die meinen.

„Stella, hör mir zu. Wir werden Lily finden, das verspreche ich dir. Aber es wird nicht heute Nacht sein, und auch nicht morgen." Meine Finger strichen leicht über ihre weiß hervortretenden Knöchel. „Du musst Geduld haben."

„Geduld?"

Ich konnte förmlich hören, wie sie ein Schluchzen unterdrückte. „Ich weiß, wie schwer das ist."

Im Licht und Schatten des Feuers glichen ihre Gesichtszüge beinahe einer Totenmaske. „Ezra, ich suche seit Monaten nach meiner Schwester! Und immer wenn ich glaube, sie gefunden zu haben, dann... dann..." Ihre Stimme schwankte und sie musste tief Luft holen, bevor sie weitersprechen konnte. „Wäre ich in Ciderville nicht so dumm gewesen, wäre Lily jetzt vielleicht frei! Was auch immer sie ihr in diesem Moment antun, ist allein meine Schuld!"

In ihr steckte so viel Schmerz, dass er auch mir den Atem zu rauben drohte. Wer immer ihr eingeredet hatte, dass sie eine Mitschuld an der Entführung ihrer jüngeren Schwester trug, hatte zweifelsohne ganze Arbeit geleistet!

Meine Hand glitt von ihren Fäusten über den Arm hinauf zu ihrer Wange. „Sieh mich an, Stella", forderte ich sie flüsternd auf.

Zuerst wandte sie den Blick ab, doch zuletzt folgte sie meiner Aufforderung. Der stumpfe Blick ihrer hellen Augen schnitt mir tiefer ins Herz als ich es für möglich gehalten hätte.

„Es ist nicht deine Schuld! Nichts von alledem! Nicht der Tod deines Mannes, nicht die Entführung deiner Schwester, ja nicht einmal die Mordanklage in Ciderville!"

Sie wandte den Kopf ab. „Es ist alles _meine_ Schuld!"

Der Druck meiner Finger zwang sie, mich erneut anzusehen. „Nein, das ist es nicht! Denn wenn du die Wahl gehabt hättest, wäre das alles nicht geschehen."

Sie machte sich aus meinem Griff los. „Alles, was ich getan habe, war falsch! Hätte ich Gabriel damals nicht allein zur Ranch zurückreiten lassen, wäre er vielleicht noch am Leben!"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Das kannst du nicht wissen!"

„Und wäre ich nicht so starrsinnig gewesen, den Traum meines Mannes weiterverfolgen zu wollen, und entgegen aller Drohungen die Ranch zu erhalten, wäre Lily jetzt in Sicherheit! Allein mein Starrsinn hat sie in diese scheußliche Situation gebracht! Und dann habe ich auch noch versagt, als ich ihr dort wieder heraushelfen wollte!"

„Du hast getan, was du konntest!"

„Aber es war nicht genug! Was immer ich auch versucht habe, hat alles nur noch schlimmer gemacht!"

Obwohl sie das Gesicht abgewandt hielt, bemerkte ich das silberne Glitzern der Tränen auf ihren Wangen.

„Stella... Stella!" Ich berührte ihre Schulter, und spürte, wie sie zusammenzuckte. „Es ist _nicht_ deine Schuld!"

„Wie kannst du das wissen?"

„Manchmal..." Meine Hand glitt unter ihr langes Haar und berührte die warme Haut ihres Nackens. „Manchmal tut man, was man kann, und es ist trotzdem nicht genug." Ich holte tief Luft, bevor ich sie an mich zog. „Aber das heißt nicht, dass man es nicht wenigstens versucht hat."

Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht an meiner Schulter, und ich strich ihr über das Haar, bis das Zucken ihrer Schultern nachließ und das Schluchzen verebbte.

So sehr ich mich auch anstrengte, ihre Verzweiflung nicht an mich heran zu lassen, so sehr versagte ich bei eben dieser Bemühung. Es schien, als würden ihre Ängste und Sorgen durch die Berührung unserer Körper auch meine Seele erobern, die ich bislang doch stets für kalt und berechnend gehalten hatte. In den Augenblick jedoch, da ich Stella in meinen Armen hielt, begriff ich vielleicht zum ersten Mal ein meinem Leben, wie sehr ich mir selbst etwas vorgemacht hatte.

„Ezra..."

Ihre Stimme war so leise, dass ich nicht einmal sicher war, ob sie überhaupt etwas gesagt hatte. Stumm strich ich mit der Hand über ihr helles Haar.

„Ezra." Noch immer flüsterte sie und ihre Stimme klang tränenerstickt.

„Ja?"

„Heute Nacht... ich möchte, dass du bei mir bleibst."

Überrascht blinzelte ich. „Bist du nicht froh, endlich wieder unbehelligt von mir einschlafen zu können?" Ich hatte meine Wort leicht und scherzhaft klingen lassen wollen, doch selbst in meinen Ohren tönten sie bitter.

„Nein." Ich spürte, wie sie tief Atem holte. „Seit Gabriels Tod habe ich nicht mehr ruhig schlafen können. Die Schatten seiner Ermordung haben mich nie verlassen, und immer, wenn ich die Augen schloss, war es da, das Bild von seinem blutigen Leichnam auf unserer Veranda! Bald habe ich es nicht mehr gewagt, meine Augen zu schließen." Sie atmete zitternd aus. „In den vergangenen drei Nächten habe ich diese schrecklichen Bilder nicht mehr gesehen. Ich konnte ruhig schlafen... und ich habe mich ganz gefühlt."

Sanft strich ich eine Haarsträhne aus ihrer Stirn. „Du bist hier sicher, Stella. Du kannst beruhigt schlafen."

Sie seufzte leise. „Das ist es nicht. Ich fürchte mich nicht vor unseren Verfolgern. Nicht so sehr, wie ich Angst habe, dass mich die Schatten der Vergangenheit erneut einholen... Ezra, du kannst sie vertreiben! Es ist dir schon einmal gelungen..."

Die Verzweiflung in ihrer Stimme war mehr, als ich zu ertragen vermochte. Himmel, und es war wahrhaftig nicht so, als wäre ihre Nähe etwas, das mir unangenehm gewesen wäre! Auch mit einer weniger bedeutungsschweren Ausrede hätte ich mich zufrieden gegeben!

„Die anderen", wandte ich ein, „Nathan und Vin..."

„Lass sie denken, was sie wollen!" Stella schüttelte den Kopf. „Es kümmert mich nicht."

„Stella, ich..."

Ihre schmale Hand schloss sich um meine, und sie hob den Blick und sah mich an. „Bitte..." Ihre Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Hauch, doch die Bewegung ihrer Lippen verriet mir, was sie flüsterte. Und ihr tränenglänzender Blick ließ mich nicht los, bis ich endlich nicht mehr anders konnte, und meine Arme seufzend um sie schlang.

In dieser Nacht hielt ich sie eng an meinen Körper gedrückt – enger als uns die Ketten, die wir solange getragen hatten, je hatten aneinander binden können. Ich wachte über ihren Schlaf, bis ich sicher sein konnte, dass sich ihr Körper entspannt hatte und ihr Atem tief und regelmäßig ging. Und als ich schließlich selbst die Augen schloss, galt mein letzter Gedanke ihrem warmen Körper in meinen Armen, dessen Nähe sich für mich gleichzeitig tröstlich und beängstigend anfühlte.


	23. Chapter 23

Vin und Nathan verloren kein Wort über das, was sie ohne Zweifel während der Nacht beobachtet haben mussten.

Als ich erwachte, ging bereits die Sonne auf, und Stella war längst damit beschäftigt, über dem Feuer Kaffee zu kochen. Der schwere, verlockende Duft traf meine Nasenlöcher unerwartet und ließ mich den Morgen mit ungewohnter Zuversicht begrüßen. Ausgesprochen zufrieden mit der Tatsache, dass ich von nun an meine Notdurft wieder ohne unerwünschte Zuschauer verrichten durfte, tat ich selbiges, bevor ich an das kleine Feuer zurückkehrte.

Stella lächelte stumm und hielt mir einen dampfenden Becher entgegen.

„Danke." Der Kaffee war heiß und aromatisch und das Köstlichste, das ich seit Tagen zu mir genommen hatte. Ich seufzte so zufrieden, dass Nathan von der anderen Seite des Feuers zu uns herübergrinste.

„Die drei Tage in der Wüste haben dir gut getan, Ezra! Du scheinst dich in einen genügsamen Mann verwandelt zu haben."

Ich trank einen weiteren Schluck des dunklen Gebräus und runzelte die Stirn. „Du klingst beinahe wie Josiah, Nathan! Die wahre Reinheit des Geistes kann allein durch Verzicht gewonnen werden." Ich schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf. „Sollte es jemals so weit mit mir kommen, werde ich es dich wissen lassen – und dich bitten, mich zu erschießen!"

Stella hob den Kopf. „Wer ist dieser Josiah? Ein Freund von euch beiden?"

Nathan nickte lachend. „Einer der besten! Du wirst ihn schon bald kennen lernen. Josiah war einmal Priester." Er zwinkerte ihr zu. „Aber nun ist er nur noch ein Mann mit einer Mission."

„Und darum fühlt er sich berufen, seine Umwelt mit den skurrilsten Ratschlägen zu bedenken", ergänzte ich grinsend. „Du wirst es schon früh genug selbst bemerken."

„In ein paar Minuten reiten wir weiter!" Tanner trat aus dem Schatten des Felsens neben das Feuer. „Macht euch bereit!" Mit einem Seitenblick in meine Richtung schüttete er den Rest seines Kaffees ins Feuer, wo die Flüssigkeit zischend in den flackernden Flammen verdünstete. „Mrs. McKinnon, da wir nur drei Pferde haben, schlage ich vor, dass sie mit Ezra reiten."

Stella warf mir einen fragenden Blick zu, und ich nickte. „Selbstverständlich wirst du das." Dabei fragte ich mich im Stillen, ob die Beobachtungen der vergangenen Nacht Vin zu diesem Entschluss veranlasst haben mochten. „Wenn es ihnen Recht ist, Mr. Tanner, werde ich zuerst jedoch noch meinen Kaffee austrinken, bevor sie damit beginnen, uns wie eine Horde debiler Schafe vor sich herzuscheuchen."

Nathan grinste breit. „Nun ist er doch wieder ganz der Alte, unser Ezra!"

Der Fährtenleser zuckte nur mit den Achseln, schulterte seinen Sattel, und verschwand erneut hinter dem Felsen.


	24. Chapter 24

Die Meilen bis an den Stadtrand von Four Corners brachten wir hinter uns, ohne auf besondere Widerstände zu stoßen. Allein die Hitze machte uns allen zu schaffen, und auch die kurze Pause, die Tanner uns gönnte, als der glühende Feuerball am Himmel seinen Höchststand erreicht hatte, linderte diese Pein nur wenig.

Stella hielt sich tapfer hinter mir im Sattel. Sie verlor nicht ein einziges Wort der Klage, doch die sich immer tiefer in ihre Stirn grabenden Falten verrieten, dass sie ihre gebrochenen Rippen noch immer Schmerzen leiden ließen. Aber als Nathan ihr eine weitere Pause anbot, wollte sie nichts davon wissen.

Und so erreichten wir müde und staubbedeckt im Licht der sich langsam senkenden Abendsonne den Rand von Four Corners. Mit einer seltsamen Mischung aus Wohlwollen und Erleichterung betrachtete ich die abgetakelten, aber doch vertraut wirkenden Gebäude, von denen ich doch noch vor wenigen Tagen angenommen hatte, dass ich sie für eine ganze Weile nicht wieder sehen würde. Es war merkwürdig. Hatte ich mich doch zunächst nur widerwillig länger als ein paar Tage in der kleinen Ortschaft aufgehalten, fühlte ich mich nun beinahe, als würde ich nach Hause zurückkehren; ein Gefühl, dass so unwirklich und fremd war, dass ich annehmen musste, dass allein meine Jugend, in der es kein wirkliches Heim für mich gegeben hatte, daran Schuld war.

Ich fragte mich, wie die kleine Stadt auf Stella wirken musste, und wandte mich zu ihr um. Sie sah mich an, doch ihr Blick blieb dabei seltsam stumpf. Es schien, als hätte sie sich hinter den sicheren Schutzschild ihrer eigenen Ausdruckslosigkeit zurückgezogen, eine Taktik, die auch mir nur zu vertraut war.

Für einen kurzen Moment berührte ich leicht ihre Hand, die haltsuchend auf meiner Hüfte lag, und glaubte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde ein helles Licht in ihren blauen Augen aufblitzen zu sehen. Doch wenn es je da gewesen war, war es ebenso schnell verschwunden wie es gekommen war. Ich zog meine Hand zurück und wandte den Blick erneut nach vorn – gerade rechtzeitig, um eine hochgewachsene Gestalt auf die staubige Hauptstraße treten zu sehen.

„Sieht so aus, als hätte man unsere Rückkehr bemerkt." Nathan trieb sein Pferd neben meines und grinste.

Ich spürte, wie sich Stellas Körper hinter mir im Sattel versteifte.

Nathan musste es ebenfalls bemerkt haben. „Es ist alles in Ordnung", erklärte er mit einem zuversichtlichen Lächeln. „Der Mann da vorn ist ein Freund."

Stella mochte seinen Worten Glauben schenken, doch ihre Hand lag nun schwerer auf meinem Gürtel.

Vin zügelte sein Pferd nur wenige Schritte vor der Eingangstür zum Saloon, wo uns Buck Wilmington mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht erwartete.

„Sieht ganz so aus, als hättet ihr unser verlorenes Schaf gefunden. Wo hast du dich rumgetrieben, Ezra?"

Bevor ich antworten konnte, hatte er einen Schritt in meine Richtung getan – und seine mit einem Mal äußerst erstaunte Miene verriet mir, dass ich auf jede Entgegnung verzichten durfte. Denn Buck hatte hinter mir im Sattel Stella entdeckt, und als Sekunden später sein Erstaunen einem äußerst erwartungsvollen Grinsen Platz gemacht hatte, begriff ich, dass meine Gegenwart für ihn ab sofort ohne jede Bedeutung sein würde. Und tatsächlich: Mit einem verräterischen Blitzen in den Augen trat er an mir vorbei und blickte lächelnd zu der jungen Frau empor.

„Ma'am." Seine Finger berührten grüßend den Rand seines Hutes. „Herzlich willkommen in Four Corners!" Er streckte seine Hand aus. „Buck Wilmington, zu ihren Diensten."

Neben mir verdrehte Nathan die Augen, bis nur noch das Weiße darin zu sehen war. Ich hingegen spürte den nun beinahe schmerzhaften Druck von Stellas Hand auf meiner Hüfte, der seit Bucks Auftauchen Besorgnis erregend zugenommen hatte.

„Ein Freund, ja?" Ihre Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Wispern und so leise, dass ich sicher sein konnte, dass ihre gehauchten Worte ausschließlich an mich gerichtet waren. Ich nickte leicht. Der Druck auf meinen Körper ließ abrupt nach, als sie tief Luft holte und Bucks Hand ergriff.

„Stella McKinnon. Freut mich, sie kennen zulernen, Mr. Wilmington."

„Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits, Miss McKinnon."

„_Mrs_. McKinnon!", korrigierte ich, bevor mir bewusst wurde, dass ich überhaupt etwas gesagt hatte.

Buck hingegen _musste_ mich gehört haben, auch wenn er sich von meinen Worten nicht beirren ließ.

„Erlauben sie mir, ihnen vom Pferd zu helfen, Mrs. McKinnon?"

Ich behielt also Recht!

„Ich...", setzt Stella zu sprechen an.

Doch Nathan unterbrach sie. „Sei vorsichtig, Buck, sie hat ein paar gebrochene Rippen."

Buck nickte, doch in seinen blitzenden Blick schlich sich ein Hauch von Besorgnis ein. Ich vermutete, dass Stella dies ebenfalls bemerkt hatte, denn schon im nächsten Moment schwang sie sich bereitwillig aus dem Sattel und glitt in Bucks wartende Arme.

„Ah, Ezra." Eine weitere Gestalt löste sich zwischen den Balken des Bürgersteigs heraus und trat auf die staubige Straße. „Dann hat dich dein Schicksal also wieder zu uns geführt?"

Es gelang mir kaum, mein Grinsen zu unterdrücken. „Wenn du darauf vertraust, dass das Schicksal wenigstens ab und an auf die Namen Vin Tanner und Nathan Jackson hört, Josiah, dann darf ich dir zustimmen. In jedem anderen Fall muss ich dich leider enttäuschen."

Der hochgewachsene Prediger lächelte leicht. „Die Wege des Herrn sind unergründlich. Wie sonst ließe es sich sonst erklären, dass er gerade dir eine so reizende Begleitung hat zukommen lassen, Ezra." Josiahs Finger berührten leicht die Kante seines Hutes. „Ma'am."

Buck ließ Stella sanft zu Boden gleiten. Seine Hand ruhte noch immer auf ihrem Unterarm, als sie sich Josiah zuwandte und ihn schweigend musterte. Dann nickte sie leicht, um mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung Bucks Berührung auszuweichen. Sie warf mir einen fragenden Blick zu.

Ich schwang mich ebenfalls aus dem Sattel und stöhnte leise dabei. Auch wenn ich es inzwischen gewohnt war, längere Strecken zu reiten, war mein verletzter Arm noch immer berührungsempfindlich, auch wenn er inzwischen deutlich weniger schmerzte als noch am Tag zuvor.

Eine schwarz gekleidete Gestalt trat aus dem Schatten des Saloonseingangs und blieb abwartend unter dem Vordach stehen.

„Ah, auch Mr. Larabee gibt sich die Ehre ob unserer Ankunft", murmelte ich, was mir augenblicklich ein Stirnrunzeln von Buck einbrachte.

Nathan räusperte sich. „Es war Chris' Idee, dass wir überhaupt nach dir suchen, Ezra."

Das mochte stimmen, doch momentan schien Chris Larabee kein Bedürfnis nach meiner Nähe zu verspüren, denn er verharrte beinahe regungslos im Schatten des Vordachs. Er schob den Zigarillo zwischen seinen Lippen von einem Mundwinkel in den anderen und sein ausdrucksloser Blick ruhte auf Stella.

„Wer ist das?" Stella trat einen Schritt näher zu mir heran und vermied es ganz offensichtlich noch einmal zum Saloon hinüber zu sehen.

Ich bemühte mich um ein zuversichtliches Lächeln. „Ich denke nicht, dass du dir wegen Mr. Larabee Sorgen machen musst."

Vin beugte sich aus dem Sattel und griff nach dem Zügeln meines Reittieres. „Kümmere du dich um Mrs. McKinnons Wohl, Ezra. Ich versorge die Pferde!"

„Ma'am, womit dürfen wir ihnen etwas Gutes tun?" Mit einem breiten Grinsen und zu meinem Missfallen schob sich Buck erneut zwischen Stella und mich. „Haben sie Durst? Oder möchten sie vielleicht etwas essen?"

Stella schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, vielen Dank, Mr. Wilmington."

„Bitte nennen sie mich Buck!"

Stella nickte leicht. „Buck."

Wäre ich nicht zu sehr damit beschäftigt gewesen, Wilmingtons Bemühungen um meine hübsche Begleiterin zu beobachten, wären mir die wehenden Röcke der sich nähernden Gestalt vermutlich aufgefallen, bevor Josiah warnend hustete.

„Mr. Standish, sie sind zurück?" Mary Travis bedachte mich mit dem kühlen Blick, den sie für gewöhnlich für Trunkenbolde und Ungeziefer reservierte.

„Guten Abend, Mrs. Travis." Ich bemühte mich sehr darum ein säuerliches Lächeln zu vermeiden. „Wie geht es ihnen?"

Statt auf meine Frage zu antworten, musterte sie Stella stirnrunzelnd. Unter ihrem prüfenden Blick fühlte Stella sich sichtlich unwohl und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Mrs. Travis, darf ich ihnen Mrs. Stella McKinnon vorstellen?", beeilte ich mich die beiden Frauen, die unterschiedlicher kaum hätten gekleidet sein können, miteinander bekannt zu machen. „Mrs. Travis betreibt die örtliche Zeitung, die ‚Gazette'."

Vielleicht irrte ich mich, und Mary Travis' Gesichtsausdruck verlor nicht an Spannung, als sie hörte, dass Stella ganz offensichtlich verheiratet war. Tatsache blieb allerdings, dass diese Information ihr genügte, um sich zu ihrer vollen Größe aufzurichten, und mir einen ausgesprochen missbilligenden Blick zu schenken.

„Ich denke, dass Mrs. McKinnon mit mir kommen sollte." Mary Travis warf der jungen Frau nun einen deutlich wärmeren Blick zu. „Sie sehen erschöpft aus, meine Liebe."

Buck öffnete den Mund, doch ein eiserner Blick aus Marys grünen Augen brachte ihn zum Schweigen.

„Kommen sie, Mrs. McKinnon." Mary Travis fasste leicht ihren Ellenbogen. „Sie sollten sich waschen und ausruhen. Und ein wenig weibliche Gesellschaft wird ihnen gut tun." Sie sagte nicht, für was sie meine bisherigen Bemühungen um die junge Frau hielt, aber das war auch nicht nötig. Mir war längst hinreichend bekannt, für welch windigen Burschen sie mich hielt. Und ihr warnender Blick ließ erkennen, dass auch Buck Wilmington in ihrer Hierarchie augenblicklich kaum höher stand als meine eigene Person.

Stella nickte langsam. Anders als bei Bucks Berührung, wich sie der von Mary Travis nicht aus. Stattdessen sah sie zu mir auf. „Ich werde dich finden, Ezra."

Ich ignorierte sowohl Bucks Stirnrunzeln als auch Mary Travis missbilligenden Blick. „Ich werde da sein."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort ließ Stella sich von Mary Travis über die staubige Straße davonführen. Ich sah ihnen nach, bis die beiden Frauen in der Eingangstür des Büros der ‚Gazette' verschwunden waren.

Als ich mich wieder umwandte, bemerkte ich, dass Buck mich unverwandt anstarrte. Ich runzelte fragend die Stirn.

„Wer ist sie, Ezra?"

Ich seufzte. „Das ist eine lange Geschichte. Ich denke, du solltest J.D. finden, Buck, und in den Saloon bringen. Es gibt einiges zu bereden."

Buck nickte und ging davon, während Josiah mich stumm musterte.

Ich senkte den Blick und machte mich stattdessen auf in Richtung Saloon. Es gab vieles, das ich zu berichten hatte – und noch viel mehr, über das ich mir erst selbst klar werden musste, bevor ich es in Worte fassen konnte.


	25. Chapter 25

„Hereingelegt?" Ein breites Grinsen zog sich über Chris Larabees Gesicht, während J.D. ungläubig den Kopf schüttelte.

„Es freut mich, dass mein Missgeschick wenigstens dazu dient, sie zu amüsieren, Mr. Larabee."

„Nun, ich würde andere Unterhaltung vorziehen!" Chris leerte in einem Zug sein Glas. „Aber ich schätze, du lässt mir keine Wahl, Ezra?"

Ich zuckte mit den Achseln. Seit einiger Zeit schon fürchtete ich mich nicht mehr vor den wenig vorhersehbaren Launen Chris Larabees, auch wenn die Erfahrung mich gelehrt hatte trotzdem vorsichtig zu sein.

„Eine Mordanklage, eine Verurteilung zu lebenslangem Gefängnis und nun auch noch Flucht aus dem Zuchthaus!" Buck strich mit den Finger über seinen Schnurbart. „Da kommt einiges an Kopfgeld zusammen, Ezra."

Ich bedachte ihn mit einem düsteren Blick und griff meinerseits nach meinem Glas. „Das scheint mir augenblicklich nicht von besonderer Bedeutung zu sein! Es sei denn, einer der anwesenden Herren verspürt mit einem Male das Bedürfnis reich zu werden?" Ich bedachte die sechs Männer, die mit mir am Tisch saßen, mit einem fragenden Blick.

Es war J.D., der zuerst den Blick senkte. „Red' keinen Unsinn, Ezra!"

„Was ist mit dem Mädchen?", nahm Vin nach einigen Augenblicken des Schweigens den Faden unserer Unterhaltung erneut auf. „Zwei Anklagen wegen Mordes, sagst du?"

„Dazu eine rechtskräftige Verurteilung, und die Flucht", ergänzte Buck. „Sieht aus, als müsstest du dich geschlagen geben, Ezra!"

Ich schnaubte unwirsch, griff nach der Flasche in der Mitte des runden Tisches und füllte mein Glas erneut mit Whiskey.

„Wir sollten Mrs. Travis bitten, dem Richter zu telegraphieren", wandte Josiah stirnrunzelnd ein. „Wenn es uns gelingt, deine Unschuld zu beweisen, dann könnte er das Urteil aufheben, oder dich wenigstens begnadigen."

Ich stürzte die bernsteinfarbende Flüssigkeit hinunter und bemerkte erstaunt, dass der billige Fusel inzwischen nicht einmal mehr in meiner Kehle brannte.

„Es gibt keinen Zeugen mehr, Josiah", erinnerte ich den Prediger düster. „Diese Männer sind alle tot – oder bestochen worden!"

Vin lächelte, doch seine Augen blickten ernst. „Mit weniger subtilen Mitteln, Ezra, lässt sich so mancher Zeuge doch noch an die Wahrheit erinnern."

In einer anderen Situation hätte seine Anspielung mir vermutlich ein Lächeln abgerungen. Wie die Dinge nun einmal lagen, begnügte ich mich stattdessen damit mein Glas noch einmal zu füllen.

„Der Schlüssel zu allem ist das Mädchen." Larabee balancierte nachdenklich sein halb volles Glas in der Hand. „Du sagst, man habe dir den Mord ihretwegen untergeschoben?"

Ich nickte stumm und fühlte mich mit einem Mal zu erschöpft, um die entsprechenden Zusammenhänge ein zweites Mal darzulegen.

„Dann sollten wir ihren Fall klären, um dich zu entlasten. Das Mädchen glaubt, dass für eure Verurteilungen derselbe Mann verantwortlich ist?"

„Silas Randall." Ich nickte müde. „Stella hat ihn am Abend vor dem ersten Todesfall in seinem Hotelzimmer aufgesucht."

Larabee nickte. „Wenn dieser Randall tatsächlich hinter den Anschuldigungen gegen dich steckt, Ezra, ist er der Mann, den wir finden müssen."

„Randall hält Stellas jüngere Schwester gefangen." Mit einem Mal fühlte sich mein Kopf merkwürdig leicht an. „Ich..." Ich griff nach der Tischkante, um mir einen sicheren Halt zu verschaffen. „Wir müssen ihn also ohnehin finden."

„Klingt beinahe, als hättest du bereits einen Plan, Ezra." J.D. beugte sich neugierig vor.

„Wie alt ist das Mädchen?"

„Ich weiß es nicht genau. Ich habe nicht danach gefragt." Der Tisch gab mir wenigstens einen kleinen Teil meiner Standfestigkeit zurück. „Sie ist vielleicht vierzehn, höchstens fünfzehn Jahre alt."

In Bucks Augen glomm es gefährlich auf. „Und sie befindet sich in den Händen dieser Halsabschneider? Verdammt!" Seine Hand fiel krachend auf die Tischplatte und ließ die Gläser klirren. „Chris, wir können dieses Kind nicht einfach seinem Schicksal überlassen!"

Larabee schüttelte den Kopf. „Zunächst werden wir erst einmal versuchen, Ezra zu entlasten."

„Verdammt, Chris!" Buck sprang auf und stieß dabei seinen Stuhl zur Seite. „Du weißt selbst, was diese Kerle vermutlich mit dem Mädchen anstellen!"

Josiah fasste beschwichtigend Wilmingtons Arm. „Immer mit der Ruhe, Buck. Niemand hier sagt, dass uns das Mädchen egal wäre!"

Wenn ich jedoch Larabees ausdrucksloses Gesicht betrachtete, zweifelte ich daran, dass der Prediger die momentane Situation richtig einschätzte. Und auch wenn sich mein Kopf seltsam leicht anfühlte, spürte ich doch in meinem Inneren einen nicht unerheblichen Unwillen gegen Chris' Beurteilung der Lage. Ein wenig unsicher richtete ich mich in meinem Stuhl auf und legte beide Hände auf die Tischplatte. Dann holte ich tief Luft.

„Mr. Larabee, es mag sein, dass sich ihre und meine Absichten wieder einmal voneinander unterscheiden. Ich bin durchaus der Ansicht, dass auch das Schicksal _beider _Schwestern für meine Sicherheit von Belang ist." Ich räusperte mich schwerfällig. „Es ist nicht allein die moralische Verpflichtung, die mich dazu drängt, auch das bedrückende Schicksal des jüngeren Mädchens in meine Betrachtung der Angelegenheit miteinzubeziehen."

Nathan zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Hört, hört!"

Ich ignorierte ihn geflissentlich. „Vielmehr fühle ich mich verpflichtet, Mrs. McKinnon nicht nur dabei zu helfen, ihre Unschuld – und damit die _meine_ – gegenüber dem Gericht zu beweisen, sondern darüber hinaus auch ihre Schwester aus den Händen ihrer Entführer zu befreien." Meine Finger umklammerten haltsuchend die Tischplatte. „Gentlemen, für jegliche Unterstützung bei diesem Unternehmen wäre ich mehr als dankbar."

„Ich bin dabei!" Bucks Hand sauste ein zweites Mal krachend auf die Tischplatte herab, und in seinen blauen Augen glomm es noch immer bedrohlich.

Mühsam gelang mir ein Lächeln. „Ich danke ihnen, Mr. Wilmington."

„Auf mich kannst du ebenfalls zählen, Ezra!" J.D.'s Augen leuchteten vor Aufregung. „Wann reiten wir los?"

„Sobald wir uns mit dem notwendigen Proviant versorgt haben." Josiah lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und zwinkerte. „Und vielleicht gibt es ja noch ein paar Informationen, die Ezra mit uns teilen möchte."

Nathan grinste. „Sieht ganz so aus, als hättest du dich bereits entschieden, Ezra."

„Nun, das überrascht mich nicht." Vin zuckte mit den Achseln, doch seine Augen funkelten.

„Was möchten sie mit ihren Worten andeuten, Mr. Tanner?" Ich stützte meine Ellenbogen auf die Tischplatte.

Vin zwinkerte in die Runde. „Ist vielleicht irgendjemandem von euch entgangen, dass Mrs. McKinnon eine ausgesprochen hübsche junge Frau ist?"

Bucks angespannte Gesichtszüge lockerten sich ein wenig. „Um das zu übersehen, müsste man blind sein!"

Da mir darauf keine passende Entgegnung einfiel, beschloss ich die Bemerkungen und das herzliche Gelächter der Männer um mich herum zu ignorieren, und mich stattdessen der nötigen Feinplanung zuzuwenden. „Dann sind wir uns also einig?"

Vin und Nathan nickten.

„Chris?" Buck warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu. „Wirst du mit uns reiten?"

„Warum nicht? Klingt nach einer interessanten Abwechslung!" Larabees linker Mundwinkel zog sich als Andeutung eines Lächelns in die Höhe. „Ich denke, wir können dem Richter vorab ein wenig Arbeit abnehmen."

Ich griff erneut nach der Whiskeyflasche. „Dieses rühmliche Beispiel an Entschlossenheit sollten wir begießen, Mr. Larabee!"

Chris grinste und hob das gefüllte Glas an die Lippen.


	26. Chapter 26

Als mit einem Mal die Gespräche um mich herum verstummten, wurden mir schlagartig zwei Dinge klar: dass es weniger spät sein musste als ich zunächst angenommen hatte – und dass ich inzwischen so betrunken war, wie schon seit langem nicht mehr. Schwerfällig drehte ich den Kopf. Doch meine Augen benötigten einige Augenblicke, bis es ihnen schließlich gelang, die schlanke Gestalt, die in der Saloontür lehnte, zu fokusieren.

„Guten Abend, Stella." Meine Zunge lag merkwürdig träge in meinem Mund und erschwerte mir das Sprechen. Ich blinzelte noch einmal, während ich schwankend ihre ungewohnte Erscheinung betrachtete. Sie trug ein dunkelgrünes Kleid mit einem dazu passenden weißen Spitzenkragen, doch schien ihr das Kleidungsstück um ein oder zwei Konfektionsgrößen zu weit zu sein. Träge erinnerte ich mich daran, dass Stella um einige Inches kleiner war als die vermutliche Besitzerin des Stückes. „Ein hübsches Kleid hat dir Mrs. Travis da ausgesucht."

Stella verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und blickte mich regungslos an. „Schön, dass es dir gefällt, Ezra." Ihre Stimme klang ungewöhnlich kalt.

Und wenn es vermutlich nur wenig zur Sache tat, fiel mir just in diesem Moment auf, dass sie ihre Haare gewaschen und zu einem lockeren Zopf geflochten hatte.

Anders als ich es getan hatte, war Buck bereits bei Stellas Eintreten in den Saloon von seinem Stuhl aufgesprungen, und tat nun einen Schritt in ihre Richtung.

„Guten Abend, Mrs. McKinnon! Darf ich ihnen einen Sitzplatz anbieten?"

Stella schüttelte den Kopf und Wilmington blieb stehen. „Nein, vielen Dank, Buck. Ich werde nicht lange bleiben. Ich bin hergekommen, um mit Ezra zu sprechen." Sie warf mir einen zweifelnden Blick aus ihren hellen Augen zu. „Allerdings nur, wenn sich Mr. Standish auch zu einem Gespräch in der Lage sieht!"

Neben mir unterdrückte Vin ein Schmunzeln.

Chris hingegen grinste offen und zweifellos amüsiert in meine Richtung. „Du solltest die junge Dame nicht warten lassen, Ezra."

„Ich danke ihnen sehr für ihren wohl gemeinten Ratschlag, Mr. Larabee", murmelte ich, schob meinen Stuhl zurück und erhob mich schwankend. Mit Hilfe der Tischkante kam ich zum Stehen und wandte mich unsicher um. „Stella?"

Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf, doch ich wurde das dumpfe Gefühl nicht los, dass sich ihre Laune stetig verschlechterte. „Ich werde draußen vor der Tür auf dich warten!" Sie verließ den Saloon ohne sich noch einmal nach mir umzusehen.

Ein wenig ratlos verharrte ich an meinem Platz.

Buck runzelte die Stirn. „Ihre Stimmung wird nicht besser werden, wenn du sie warten lässt", riet er.

„Das habe ich nicht vor." Ich richtete mich zu meiner vollen Größe auf, ließ die Tischkante los, und tat einen prüfenden Schritt ohne ihren Halt.

„Aber vielleicht brauchst du ja Hilfe, Ezra?" Am Tisch lachte Nathan leise.

Ich tat einen zweiten Schritt und vermied es sicherheitshalber mich zu meinen grinsenden Gefährten umzuwenden. „Ihr Angebot ehrt sie, Mr. Jackson. Trotzdem muss ich es ausschlagen." Da mir auch der dritte Schritt recht gut gelang, fühlte ich mich zuversichtlich, was die Folgenden betraf. „Ich benötige weder ihre Unterstützung, noch die der übrigen anwesenden Herren!"

Unter dem rauen Gelächter der sechs Männer verließ ich ungehindert, wenn auch noch ein wenig schwankend den Schankraum. In der Tür blieb ich stehen, bis sich meine Augen an die von einigen Feuern am Rande der Straße beleuchteten Nachtszenerie gewöhnt hatten. Ich entdeckte Stella einige Meter entfernt vom Eingang. Sie hockte auf dem Bürgersteig und hatte mir den Rücken zugedreht. Es kostete mich einige Mühe meinen Weg bis zu ihr langsam und vor allem stetig fortzusetzen.

Sie musste mich kommen gehört haben, denn als ich nur noch wenige Schritte entfernt war, hob sie den Kopf. „Setz dich zu mir."

Sie machte sich nicht die Mühe sich nach mir umzuschauen, also erfüllte ich stumm ihren Wunsch. Eine Welle der Erleichterung überkam mich, als ich auf den groben Holzbohlen zu sitzen kam und meinen Rücken der Unterstützung eines Dachbalkens überantworten konnte.

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte ich schließlich, um das unangenehme Schweigen zwischen uns zu beenden.

„Mrs. Travis hat mir Kleidung und etwas zu Essen gegeben", Stella starrte auf die gegenüberliegende Straßenseite, „und ein Bett, in dem ich schlafen kann. Und sie hat dafür gesorgt, dass der Schmied die Kettenglieder von meinen Händen und Füßen entfernt."

Ich nickte und massierte die wund gescheuerte Haut meiner eigenen Handgelenke, die sich ohne die metallenen Spangen seltsam nackt anfühlten.

„Mrs. Travis ist eine sehr großzügige Frau."

Ich runzelte die Stirn. „Das ist sie wohl. Mich kann sie allerdings nicht leiden!", brach es dann aus mir heraus, bevor ich mir auf die Lippen beißen konnte. Augenblicklich machte ich den Alkohol für dieses fehlende Maß an Beherrschung verantwortlich – auch wenn das nun nichts mehr ändern konnte.

Stella verschränkte die Finger ineinander, aber noch immer weigerte sie sich, mich anzusehen. „Ich denke, sie misstraut Männern deines Schlages grundsätzlich."

Ich musste nicht fragen, um zu begreifen, was Stella damit sagen wollte. Denn selbst in meinem bemitleidenswerten Zustand hatte ich im Saloon doch den mehr als nur irritierten Blick bemerkt, mit dem sie die halb leeren Gläser und die Whiskeyflasche auf dem Tisch angesehen hatte.

„Du bist ein Spieler und ein Trinker, Ezra."

„Ich trinke nur selten... so viel wie heute." Ich lehnte den Kopf gegen den Pfahl und schloss die Augen. „Als Spieler muss ich stets wachsam und darum auch leidlich nüchtern sein." Meine Worte schienen mir nicht besonders weise zu sein, aber wenigstens waren sie wahr.

Stella schnaubte leise. „Dann bist du nur betrunken, weil es keine Karten in der Hand zu halten gab, die dich vom Trinken abgehalten hätten? Ist das deine Entschuldigung?"

„Nein." Ich seufzte, während die kalte Nachtluft mein erhitztes Gesicht streichelte. „Ich habe überhaupt keine Entschuldigung für mein Verhalten."

Für eine Weile schwieg sie.

„Mein Vater hatte stets eine Entschuldigung, wenn er wieder einmal betrunken war und das Geld ausgegeben hatte, dass wir zum Leben gebraucht hätten", murmelte sie schließlich. „Es war _nie_ seine Schuld."

Überrascht öffnete ich meine Augen und bemerkte, dass sie mich ansah.

„Stella, ich bin nicht wie dein Vater!" Nur zu gut erinnerte ich mich daran, was dieser Mann seiner ältesten Tochter angetan hatte. „Ich bin derselbe Mann, den du in der vergangenen Nacht noch gebeten hast, bei dir zu bleiben."

Sie senkte den Blick. „Vielleicht habe ich mir da nur etwas vorgemacht."

„Hast du das?"

„Vielleicht." Ihre Stimme war nur noch ein leises Flüstern.

„Sieh mich an, Stella", bat ich, „und sag mir, was du in mir siehst." Und mit einem Mal war die Wirkung des Alkohols wie weggeblasen. Ich spürte, wie mein Herz in Erwartung ihrer Antwort seinen Schlag beschleunigte. „Was siehst du?"

Sie schwieg. Doch dann, endlich, hob sie den Kopf und sah mir ins Gesicht. „Ich sehe dich, Ezra." Ihre Stimme vibrierte wie der Flügelschlag eines kleinen Vogels. „Aber ich begreife dich nicht."

„Bin ich für dich heute Abend ein anderer als in der vergangenen Nacht?"

Für einige Minuten hing meine Frage zwischen uns wie die blitzende Schneide eines Schwertes. Die Zeit verharrte und schien sich ins Endlose auszudehnen.

Da schüttelte sie endlich den Kopf. „Du bist derselbe Mann. Auch wenn ich dich heute von einer anderen Seite sehe. Trotzdem bist du immer noch du selbst."

„Und nun, da du auch die andere Seite kennst..." Ich holte tief Luft. „Habe ich dein Vertrauen verloren?"

Sie schwieg so lange, dass ich schon beinahe glaubte, dass sie mir nicht antworten würde. Als sie es schließlich doch tat, zuckte ich beklommen zusammen.

„Mein Vertrauen? Du denkst, dass ich dir jemals vertraut hätte?"

Ich blinzelte verwirrt. „Warum hättest du mir sonst all die Dinge über deine Vergangenheit anvertraut?"

Sie zuckte mit den Achseln. „Woher willst du wissen, dass ich dir die Wahrheit gesagt habe? Du weißt doch, was ich bin. Eine verurteilte Mördern! Wie kannst du mir da glauben?"

Mit einem Mal hatte ich das Gefühl, dass meine alkoholgetränkten Sinne mit dieser Unterhaltung haltlos überfordert waren. Wie sonst sollte ich mir erklären, warum Stella sich plötzlich so merkwürdig verhielt und mich anscheinend dazu zwingen wollte, all das, worauf ich in den letzten Tagen vertraut hatte, in Frage zu stellen. Müde legte ich meinen Kopf gegen den Pfahl, an dem ich lehnte.

„Ich bin ein Spieler und Trinker, Stella, das hast du selbst gesagt. Mit den Schattenseiten des Lebens kenne ich mich also aus. Ich würde spüren, wenn du etwas Schlechteres wärst als ich. Aber da ist nichts."

Sie blinzelte. „Das ist ein wahrhaft seltsames Kompliment, Ezra."

Ich nickte stumm. Da sie mich offenbar für einen üblen Schurken hielt und es nur wenig gab, das ich dieser Einschätzung hätte entgegen setzen können, zog ich es vor zu schweigen. Wortlos starrte ich in das Feuer, das wenige Schritte entfernt flackerte und die staubige Hauptstraße von Four Corners beleuchtete. Es hatte wenig gemein mit dem winzigen Feuer, das Vin in der vergangenen Nacht entzündet hatte, und noch weniger mit den düsteren und doch sternenklaren Nächten unserer gemeinsamen Flucht durch die Wildnis. Es war beinahe, als würde das Licht der Zivilisation nach und nach auch die Schattenseiten meines Charakters für Stella sichtbar machen, und es schien, als wäre jede neue Nuance nicht weniger als eine maßlose Enttäuschung für sie. Aber ich war ich, und auch wenn es manches gab, das ich mir vorzuwerfen hatte, fand ich doch nichts, wofür ich mich bei ihr hätte entschuldigen müssen.

„Du hast mich gefragt, was ich in dir sehe, Ezra." Stella starrte auf ihre Stiefelspitzen, doch schon im nächsten Augenblick hob sie den Blick. „Ich schaue dich jetzt an, und ich werde dir sagen, was ich sehe."

Ich nickte, auch wenn ich nicht sicher davon überzeugt war, dass ich ihre Worte hören wollte. Aber ich fand auch keinen Weg mich ihrer zu entziehen, und darum schwieg ich, und wartete stumm darauf, dass sie zu sprechen fortfuhr.

„Ich sehe einen Mann, der sich mit aller Kraft darum bemüht, seinen wahren Kern, sein Herz, vor sich und der Welt zu verbergen. Du versteckst dich vor dir selbst, Ezra. Du ziehst dich vor den Menschen zurück, wann immer du es kannst. Und das machst du sehr gut."

„Wenn ich diese fragliche Fertigkeit tatsächlich so gut beherrschen würde, wie du beschreibst, wie kann es dann sein, dass du davon weißt?", murmelte ich, und fragte mich gleichzeitig, warum mich ihre Antwort so sehr verwirrte.

„Ich weiß, wovon ich spreche", antworte Stella knapp.

„Nicht etwa von deinem Vater, darf ich doch hoffen!", versetzte ich leicht gereizt.

„Nein. Ich spreche von mir selbst."

Erstaunt schüttelte ich den Kopf. „Du bist nicht wie ich!" Kaum waren die Worte heraus, begriff ich wie beleidigend sie in Stellas Ohren klingen mussten.

Doch anscheinend fühlte sie sich keineswegs angegriffen, denn über ihre Züge zog sich plötzlich ein leichtes Lächeln. „Ich sagte auch nicht, dass ich es wäre. Aber ich kenne deine Überlebensstrategie, Ezra, und ich weiß, dass man mit ihr gut leben kann, solange man niemanden zu nah an sich heran lässt. Aber wenn es dann doch geschieht, wenn du einem Menschen begegnest, dem du nicht ausweichen kannst, wird er hinter deine Fassaden schauen, und es gibt nichts, was du dagegen tun kannst." Ihr Lächeln verschwand ebenso schnell wie es gekommen war. „Drei Tage und Nächte sind eine lange Zeit, Ezra."

„Ja, das sind sie." Ich seufzte leise. „Und wie es scheint, wiegen sie schwer."

In ihren Augen spiegelte sich das Flackern der Flammen, während sie mir ins Gesicht sah. „Und trotzdem sind es eben diese drei Tage und Nächte, in denen du dir mein Vertrauen erworben hast."

Jetzt war ich es, der lächelte. „Dann möchte ich diese drei Tage und Nächte für nichts in meinem Leben wieder hergeben." Einem plötzlichen Impuls folgend streckte ich meine Hand aus bis meine Finger ihre Wange berührten. „Um keinen Preis dieser Welt, Stella."

Ihre Hand legte sich auf die meine und die Kühle ihres Blickes hatte einem warmem Schimmern Platz gemacht. „Das musst du auch nicht."

„Gut." Mit einem Mal fühlte ich mich unendlich erleichtert.

Stella lachte leise. Ihre Finger schlangen sich um die meinen. Sanft zog sie meine Hand von ihrem Gesicht zurück, bis unsere Hände ineinander verschränkt auf dem schmutzigen Bürgersteig ruhten. „Ezra?"

„Was?"

„Ich werde morgen fortreiten, um nach Lily zu suchen." Ihre blauen Augen wanderten über meine Züge, als wollten sie in Erfahrung bringen, was ich über diese Sache dachte. „Und ich kann dir nicht versprechen, dass ich nach Four Corners zurückkehren werde."

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das wirst du nicht tun. Das wäre dumm und außerdem sehr gefährlich!"

Stella löste ihre Hand aus der meinen. „Lily braucht mich, Ezra. Ich habe schon viel zu lange an meine eigene Sicherheit gedacht."

„Stella, hör zu..."

Doch sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Versuche nicht, mich umzustimmen!"

„Morgen wird Mrs. Travis an den hiesigen Bezirksrichter telegraphieren. Oren Travis ist ein guter Mann, und ganz sicher nicht von Randall und seinen Kumpanen zu bestechen. Der Richter wird unseren Fall erneut aufnehmen, und wir werden beweisen können, dass wir unschuldig sind!"

„Solange kann Lily nicht warten", murmelte Stella und presste die Lippen zusammen. „Die Zeit läuft ihr davon, und mir ebenfalls! Ich werde mich morgen auf den Weg machen."

„Das wirst du nicht!"

Ihre Augen begannen bedrohlich zu funkeln. „Glaube ja nicht, dass du mir Vorschriften machen kannst, Ezra Standish, nur weil ich dir ein paar meiner Geheimnisse anvertraut habe! Du wirst mich nicht dazu bringen, meine Schwester im Stich zu lassen!"

„Das habe ich auch nicht vor. Hör zu, Stella. Josiah und Buck werden sich morgen Früh auf die Suche nach Randall und seinen Männern machen. Und wenn sie diese gefunden haben, werden sie nach Four Corners zurückkehren und es uns wissen lassen."

Stella blinzelte zweifelnd. „Warum sollten deine Freunde sich diese Mühe machen?"

Ich seufzte, diesmal deutlich hörbar. „Du bist nicht die einzige, die sich Sorgen um Lily macht."

„Du kennst Lily doch gar nicht! Und deine Freunde kennen sie ebenso wenig!"

„Aber ich kenne dich." Ich umfasste erneut ihre Hand. „Und ich werde nicht zusehen, wie du blind in dein Unglück rennst. Damit hilfst du weder deiner Schwester noch dir selbst!"

Stella senkte den Blick und schwieg.

„Sobald wir in Erfahrung gebracht haben, wo Randall deine Schwester gefangen hält, werden wir dich dorthin begleiten. Und wir werden erst wieder nach Four Corners zurückkehren, wenn wir Lily gefunden und in Sicherheit gebracht haben."

Stella schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist nicht euer Kampf, Ezra."

„Aber es ist deiner, richtig?"

Sie nickte.

„Dann ist es jetzt auch der meine." Entschlossen drückte ich ihre Hand. „Und wer auch immer sonst sich uns anschließen will, trifft seine eigene Entscheidung."

Für eine Weile saß sie regungslos im Licht der Flammen. Ihre Augen starrten ins Leere, doch in ihnen glomm ein helles Feuer. Schließlich erwiderte sie meinen Händedruck und hob den Blick, um mich anzusehen.

„Dann werden wir Lily befreien?" Ihre Augen funkelten.

„Wir werden sie befreien." Meine Finger verschränkten sich mit den ihren. „Das verspreche ich dir."

Auch wenn ich noch nicht ahnte, worauf ich mich mit diesen Worten eingelassen hatte, kamen meine Worte tief aus meinem Herzen – und damit von einem Ort, den ich für gewöhnlich vor anderen Menschen zu verbergen trachtete. Es gab nur wenig Menschen, denen es gelang, _diesen_ Ezra Standish hinter der Fassade auszumachen, die ich mit den Jahren um mich aufgebaut hatte. Die meisten sahen nicht mehr, als ich ihnen zu erkennen gestattete. Stella McKinnon jedoch war eine Ausnahme.

„Das verspreche ich dir", wiederholte ich leise.

(FORTSETZUNG FOLGT)


End file.
